


LEBENSMÜDE — PJM;

by 99liners



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Dom/sub, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Abortion, Loss of Virginity, Loving Marriage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overdosing, Past Domestic Violence, Tsundere Park Jimin (BTS), Vaginal Fingering, Yandere Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99liners/pseuds/99liners
Summary: "it's a good thing, you know, that i killed your kid because now it doesn't have to see what a monster his father is."jimin doesn't remember how many bullets he had fired at the male before seokjin snatched his gun and hoseok pulled him away.synopsis :“justice? — you get justice in the next world, in this world you have the law.” — william gaddis, a frolic of his ownsomebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning — and maybe the bed’s shoved up against the wall, and that attitude is a permanent condition. the stage is set for an unhappy beginning, middle, and ending.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. ONE | LEBENSMUDE — PJM;

**Author's Note:**

> passenger details : tsundere!park jimin x reader (female). kim seokjin x trudy (oc).  
> extra passengers : kim namjoon, min yoongi, yandere!jeon jeongguk, kim taehyung  
> source station : mafia!au, marriage!au, age gap!au (9 years), yandere!au, tsundere!au.  
> destination : so!much!angst, a smudge of fluff.  
> travel duration : 25 minutes.  
> extra baggage fee details : physical violence, mentions of drugs over-abuse, free form use of slang words, kinda gore. 16+ discretion advised. yep, you’ve been warned.

**a/n : _please refrain from reading this if you can’t handle gore stuff or death._**

> **present day**

“junmin?”

_jeongguk smiled when he walked up to the room of junmin, after making sure that his team was taking good care of the latter’s men. junmin was still seated in his chair in front of his desk, he was looking outside the window, perhaps he was watching the sunrise. it actually is exceptionally beautiful today, thought jeongguk as he walked towards the man with languid steps. junmin looked at jeongguk as the latter approached him. he studied jeongguk closely and noticed the weapons of jeongguk’s choice. but junmin had something else in mind, he knew he was going to die but guns was not the way he wanted to go. he had asked jeongguk for a fair match and jeongguk had gladly dropped his weapons with a nerve wrecking smile plastered on his face. junmin walked to the middle of the room before taking his stance, but before he could even draw another breath jeongguk had already served his first blow. the eye gauge, of course, jeongguk wanted to get it over with and the faster he got rid of him the faster he could go home and watch the last episode of the descendants of the sun cuddled up in his couch. but fortunate enough for junmin, he dodged the blow and served his fist aimed at jeongguk’s chin but the younger grabbed his fist and twisted it while getting a good hold of him, now his head was stuck under jeongguk’s arm and he kept throwing blows to jeongguk’s sides but only to have the arm wrap around his neck tighter. jeongguk was getting pissed off, he didn’t wake up at four in the morning to kill a man who dare ask for a trial by combat but couldn’t even serve a blow right. jeongguk decided to not draw this out and finish him. he used his elbow to blow repetitive hits to the back of the head (the older’s cerebellum) resulting in the older to lose his balance and finally collapsing on the floor._

“dead.”

“debt?”

_jeongguk smirked as taehyung made his way to junmin’s room. taehyung’s face formed a frown on noticing the state of junmin, on the floor bleeding from his torn lip, his nose and a swollen eye. taehyung didn’t like to work on the already broken ones, not his style. he had looked at jeongguk to ask him what he was needed there for. jeongguk informed him that junmin was stubborn to die and wouldn’t tell the younger where his money and various bonds were kept. taehyung nodded as he took out his blunt knife, his favourite toy to play in past time and he was beyond just bored. he crouched to dust off the floor before sitting on it, cross - legged. taehyung gently pulled out his white handkerchief and with precise moves, he laid it out on the floor before pulling junmin’s hand on it, placing the palm face down on it. taehyung asked once where the money was, when he was replied with denial, taehyung separated his fingers apart and started stabbing the knife in between his fingers, he was rather good at it. when junmin’s face had relaxed a bit taehyung stabbed the knife in the middle of junmin’s index finger earning a cry of help. taehyung snorted before moving the knife to the sides severely severing the top of his finger from the rest of the bones and joints. junmin couldn’t help but scream at the top of his lungs as his other hand was continuously beating against the floor in order to cope with the pain but was all to no avail. taehyung asked again but junmin shook his head again and taehyung went for the latter’s middle finger now, he removed it too but this time he didn’t ask again about the money, he went on to cut the next finger then the little finger and by now junmin was sure he had torn his vocal cords because of all the screaming. when taehyung grabbed his thumb then only he spilled out where the money was, where the bonds were, where the contracts were. taehyung nodded before muttering a ‘thank you’ but he wasn’t done. he severed the thumb too and went for his other hand but jeongguk kept his hand on taehyung’s shoulders causing him to look at jeongguk with a questioning look. jeongguk shot junmin and they both left the building soon._

“recovered.”

you nodded as you kept working on your laptop, sitting in front of the table in the middle of the dark room, not a ray of light daring to pass through the thickly drawn curtains. jeongguk kept on standing there.

“is there anything more?” your eyes were still stuck to the screen.

“no, i um, i just wanted to ask how is hyung.”

your eyes changed their expressions internally as you batted an eyelash, slowly, acknowledging his question - letting a deep breath. oh, park jimin, your husband.

“he is getting better, why don’t you swing by and check on him?”

“i will try if i am not too busy.”

“whatever, get lost already.”

“you keep forgetting i’m still your oppa.”

“so, how would you like it? do i take out your organs one by one or slit your throat with an extremely blunt knife and watch as your larynx collapses and you die gasping for air?”

jeongguk held up his hands in surrender and left the room chuckling. they never failed to amuse each other. but at the back of jeongguk’s mind he was still thinking if taehyung was actually going to do it. to make his next victim lick junmin’s blood off taehyung’s handkerchief. as crazy as it sounds but that was what taehyung replied with when jeongguk watched him folding the bloodied handkerchief carefully and putting it back into his pocket, he couldn’t help but ask.

━━━━━━━━

you are the leader of one of the leading groups solely led by kim namjoon, popularly known as the king of the underdogs. the term ‘ _underdogs_ ’ though a harsh one but that’s what namjoon loved, the rawness. he always somehow managed to pick out the best from a crowd. he only wanted the best and did get the best ones. by now namjoon was one of the most feared names in the underground scene and he wasn’t basking in the attention but then again he would be lying if he said he didn’t like the attention. attention also meant unnecessary pair of eyes on him, but who would dare stand against namjoon, the police were like his personal dogs. one way or another he had bought everything and everyone. _but money won’t forever be the price to be paid for his deeds._

namjoon had two separate sub-units.

one was led by trudy ~ the cold blooded killer. nobody knew her last name nor did anyone ever bothered to. her name wasn’t her identity, her impeccable fighting instincts were. she was one of the captives who had endured all the tortures and hard training and come out of it alive. namjoon wouldn’t admit that he was surprised but rather he was amused, he really was. he had decided to finally meet the infamous trudy and he wasn’t disappointed. he saw her greatest virtue, her ability to have no emotion towards anything or anyone. she had no family living anymore and nothing in the world to care about, no strings attached, just the way namjoon liked.

the other unit, led by you ~ apparently the brains and the silent killer, but you hardly ever executed people by yourself - claiming it consumes your precious time which you can rather use on plotting the loot on the next warehouses and rich syndicates.

your specialty was physical combat - perfected in more than three forms of martial combat and mixed martial arts - you do what you do best but you were rather the logician of the lot, exactly what namjoon wanted. he; the intellectual of all - he knows what he wants and he gets what he wants.

why namjoon chose two girls to be the leaders of mafia groups, nobody knew but they proved their worth time and time again.

> **three years ago, fall of 2006**

_jimin walked in as he pushed you through the door and pushed you on the floor near namjoon’s feet. namjoon, took a quick puff from his cigar as he looked down at you from the papers in his hands._

_“what is this now?“ he looked at jimin, composed, expecting one hell of an explanation._

_“remember you asked me to recover the debt on hyun-soo?”_

_namjoon kept looking at him with a straight face hiding the annoyance to be asked such a rhetorical question._

_“she is his daughter, he paid his left few installments as we herded his organs and the compensation for paying late - he offered her.”_

_you brushed the dust off your sleeves as you went to get up only to be pushed down again back to your position. you did not express your annoyance, you took in a deep breath - composed your posture and sat down cross legged only to earn a chuckle from the leader._

_“seems like you didn’t make her watch her father die.”_

_“no, she was standing right by my side, watching.”_

_“okay, so either she is in trauma or mentally deranged.”_

_jimin shrugged his shoulders as you looked up at namjoon, one calculated angle at a time._

_“he was not my father, just a foster parent,” you spoke up, uninterested._

_“it is evident enough, you don’t look korean from any angle,” replied namjoon._

_“he talks a lot,” you turned your gaze to jimin only to be answered back with a tight slap across your right cheek._

_you stopped yourself from falling using the palm of your hands as jimin crouched to your level grabbing your chin with his left hand, turning your face to his, “this man here, he’s the leader - say one more disrespectful word against him and i’ll make sure you suffer more than your father did.”_

_you looked him in the eye, quiet as you could be, not twitching a single muscle._

_namjoon liked what he saw as he touched jimin’s arm slightly, indicating him to release his grip._

_“i think that’s enough.”_

_jimin stood up leaving you, “what do i do with this though?”_

_“whatever you want, she is your prize but i want you to train her good - real good.”_

_and jimin knew exactly what he had to do of you._

> **present day, continued**

* _ **mim yoongs**_ * your phone flashed as you picked it up, “go for y/n.”

“you are cheesy.”

“i know.”

“get your useless ass home.”

“and, why?”

“jimin told me you haven’t been home since three days and have been working non stop, get some rest.”

“really? he’s such a nagging little piece of shit, but don’t worry i’ll be home soon.”

“good i–”

you cut the call before he could finish as you narrowed down your search at ‘ _trudy_ ’.

you tapped on the mouse on the picture that came up. finally. finally you got the location of their base. though you worked for the same leader but you operated from the bangtan headquarters whereas trudy operated from a warehouse across the town. you immediately sent the search files to jeongguk for further decoding. you have been looking for this particular trudy since the day jimin got shot - approximately two weeks ago. you did not leave his side till the doctors told you that he was finally out of danger. now that he was shifted back to your shared house from the hospital, you were working non stop to get to her. every detail, every information mattered.

you had ordered min yoongi to get to the gang responsible for jimin’s condition. yoongi and jeongguk did not get the whole gang but they had killed a few of their members but then again the lead four people were left unscratched and breathing perfectly, the thought only boiled your otherwise cold blood.

when you were provided with this statistics, you had just shaken your head in sheer disappointment, _‘you guys do nothing but just get more and more worthless jobs for me to do. you both are good for nothing.’_

━━━━━━━━

“get out,” you looked at yoongi, who was sitting on your couch with his phone. you had just come home after three days - you hadn’t even met jimin yet since he was napping, in all probability. it was nearly 13:50.

“what, now?” yoongi asked in a don’t-bother-me tone.

“if you are not going to keep your room clean, i swear to god i will throw you out.”

“it’s clean enough, y/n.”

“i just went to water my plants and i found a used condom lying on the floor, if that’s what you call clean enough, then the door is that way – leave.”

“you should’ve picked it up and disposed it in the trash.”

“pick it u– okay. you’re unbelievable, i should’ve never agreed to keep you in my house.”

“but i’m permanent now.”

“you wish, but at least keep it down till jimin recovers,” you merely breathed out, tiredness reeking from your voice.

“firstly – no, i can’t cause you see i’ve needs too, and it’s just us four in the team, want me to fuck jeon?”

“uh… ”

“and secondly – i would have agreed to keep it low at the very least but i’ve been told by the girls that they can’t keep quiet while i fuck the living shit out of them.”

“and i totally, totally did not need to know that. seriously, like you do realize i still would have led a happy life even without that knowledge,” you trailed off sighing, it was useless arguing with him. “is he still sleeping?”

yoongi shrugged in reply, still busy in his phone.

you nodded to no one in particular as you made your way to the bedroom. you opened the door slowly and walked in - yes he was still asleep, looking utterly peaceful. who would believe he once killed a man just cause the said man was hitting on you. he had used ‘el guiso’ (the stew) in which the guy was doused with petrol and burned alive in oil barrels. he surely knew how to let everyone know about his and only his property and needless to say but no one ever looked at you.

you walked in keeping your phone and gun on the nightstand as you sat on the floor near the bed resting your chin on the bed and watched jimin’s chest heaving up and down slowly like the quiet ripples along the shores in the beaches of busan – jimin’s hometown. he was in deep slumber. you examined the wound – a bullet hole in his chest, inches away from his heart, luckily the bullet had just grazed the area and not cause serious injuries. you touched it and jimin stirred startling you a bit. you froze as he turned to his side, the last thing you wanted was to wake him up. after making sure that he was back to his deep slumber, you laid down beside him hugging his waist from behind as you hid your face in his back looking for much needed solace. but failing to get any sleep you popped some pills from a bottle which read ‘ _diazepam 20 mg_ ’ but it only had sleeping pills of the lowest power dosage possible to buy from a medical store without prescriptions.

━━━━━━━━

“what do you think you have done?”

you woke up to jimin’s voice, he was not in your arms, rather - he had shifted away.

“what?” you groaned covering your face. your voice came out groggy.

“why did you kill the members of ji– the other team?”

“because they deserved to die? because they shot you? because i want to kill them?”

“i have told you many times before and i’m repeating again, do not get involved with this stupid rivalry thing.”

“they started it–”

“you’re not a goddamn kid and this isn’t your kindergarten where you’ll play this stupid rivalry games in the play field”

“you know you’re just being straight off mean, now.”

“i don’t care, you have stopped working since the day i got shot and you’re only focused on finding out that gang, you do realize you are in your position for better reasons, right?”

“but i–”

“don’t, this is the last of it. i don’t want to hear a single word about this - and if i find out that you’re not back to doing your actual work, i’ll make it worse for you,” his gaze on you was unfaltered as if he was trying to kill you with just his gaze. and he certainly wasn’t failing though.

you nodded quietly lowering your gaze as you felt weighed down by his.

“good, now come here,” jimin offered with a gentler voice now.

“try not to get hurt at least,” you mumbled as you half crawled to him, resting your head on his outstretched arm.

“shut up and sleep.”

“good night.”

“mhmm, sleep.”

“sweet dreams, oppa.”

“jesus, it’s so cringey, stop already.”

you chuckled as you turned towards him, he was smiling too but his smile faded soon when he noticed the bottle of diazepam beside your pillow.

“seriously?”

“babe, i can explain.”

“unless the reason is that you’re trying to kill yourself, i don’t want to hear it.”

“look, i know you think it’s stupid but it helps to soothe my mind when i keep my pills in that bottle.”

“you’ve to cut down on the sleeping pills too, they ain’t helping.”

“i can’t jimin, what i can is promise you that it’s driving me fucking insane, i need that valium and within a few days you’ll be the one buying me it.”

“we’ll see.”

“oh yeah we’ll, you’re lucky i didn’t snap your darned head off your neck when you stopped me from taking valium.”

“i’m right here, you can go on.”

“just sleep.”

it was jimin’s turn to chuckle now, he closed his eyes pulling you close, his warm breath fanning your face.

you watched jimin closing his eyes again, he looked peaceful, again. maybe he was convinced that you wouldn’t go after trudy now. but you were determined to chase her down even from the bottom of hell.

━━━━━━━━

your current project is the silk road - an online black market and the first modern dark-net market, best known as a platform for selling illegal drugs. as part of the dark web, it is operated as a tor hidden service. you are in charge of the aftercare of the dealings regarding the reported rigging in various shipments.

namjoon was recently informed that their last shipment to china with 21.4 tons of cocaine : stacked in boxes that could form a pile the size of two school buses and estimated at around $6.9 billion, 1000 pound of white heroin estimated between $2.5-3 billion and 30 tons worth of material that can produce 200 million captagon pills, with an estimated market value of $1.6 billion; was rigged at the end. the dealer entrusted with the shipment, an australian named mike, somehow managed to sneak out two packets of white heroin from the original packaged list thinking he could deceive namjoon – clearly not knowing that you can’t even so much as move a strand of your own hair without namjoon getting updates on it within a matter of a few seconds. 

since a few months FBI is up their asses trying to arrest the founders behind the silk road and namjoon is nothing but determined to move his business out of there. this was the last shipment and he just wanted it to be carried out without any complications so he definitely was not happy to know he was robbed off. needless to say, you were thereby entrusted with the job to seize back the stolen packages and also to punish the traitor, or as namjoon liked to call it - the king’s justice.

you walked in, with jeongguk and your other minions behind you, inside the ‘ _all night’_ pub. the walls were disturbingly and unevenly smeared with neon and fluorescent paint. one of your men showed the bartender the picture of the aussie, upon seeing which, the latter pointed towards the basement. laughter and sound of drunk roaring men could be heard as they advanced downstairs. jeongguk banged on the door which was locked from the inside. the sound coming from within – ceased down and a voice spoke up, “who the fuck is it?”

“your fucking doom, boy,” jeongguk replied.

you chuckled at how cliche that sounded. soon enough you could hear guns being loaded so jeongguk nodded at the rest of the men to break down the door. they were three people other than you and jeongguk and it was a heavy teak door you were looking at. the men wordlessly advanced towards the door and pushed together with their arms, the door didn’t even budge. 

they retreated and went for the second time but you stopped them, “you guys are watching too many mafia movies. it doesn’t work this way shitheads, use your nonexistent brains sometimes,” you spat out before snatching the Remington 870 - a shotgun fitted with a saddle shell holder and breacher muzzle brake, from jeongguk.

“watch and learn fools, watch and learn.” you mumbled before firing three shots at the three hinges on the door leaving behind nothing of the remnants but clear holes in them. 

the three men nodded as they kicked open the now unhinged, broken door and finished the enemies’ men within a few seconds of firing from their Steyr SPPS. 

you walked in and saw that your main target - mike was still sitting around the poker table with the cards in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other.

you stood in front of him crossing your arms, “i believe you already know by now why we’re here, so yeah hand in the packages.”

“jesus fucking christ, look girl, i was winning here okay and it’s just two fucking packets, why is that nam-ass crying like a girl on losin’ them,” he looked at you eyeing you down.

“oh sweetie, you’ll have a lot of free time in hell to think about why.”

mike took a swig from his beer before speaking, “you know what’s funny? he sent a girl and her rainbow protection squad to get it back.”

“so you think you can beat us alone?” jeongguk asked, indubitably amused.

“without a doubt if you keep away your fancy ass expensive weapons,” assured mike.

jeongguk chuckled handing his gun to one of the men and rolling up his sleeves, “come.”

mike clicked his tongue as he stood up to his full length, “not you bunny teeth. her, “ mike pointed at you.

you looked at him smiling, “wow, isn’t that perfect now.” you glanced at him from head to toe, estimating his height - 6′2″ish maybe and you were somewhere near 5′_”

“scared i’m too tall for you, babygirl?” mike smirked.

“no you just talk too much and it’s pissing me off,” by the time you finished your sentence, you had already taken your stance. mike looked more like a fighter with his toned muscles and hard exterior and he proved so by not wasting much time and threw a punch from his guard position, his rear hand aiming at your chin, crossing the body and travelling towards you in a straight line.

you immediately pivoted counterclockwise on the right toe, and crouched down with your back straight. you now stood cross-legged on your side, defending mike’s punch and initiated with a side kick. your kick landed on his chin, the impact making him lose balance which was enough time for you to bend your left knee to its maximum height and serve a frontal kick.

to your dismay mike dodged the kick by a hair’s breadth and taking leverage of his height, he jabbed his dominant hand to your right side and with a jerky motion lifted you up - upside down. just when he was about to throw you down with full force - head first, you locked your legs around his shoulders and sat up putting your entire weight on your thighs. you threw repeated blows on the expanse of his back towards his spine only to be slammed against the wall with a loud bang and a rattling of your bones. mike’s weight crashed against yours before you fell down. you watched as mike’s bent right knee came straight towards your head to crash it harder against the wall, you fortunately dodged it by ducking down and using your carpet stance - you kicked at his left knee thrice resulting in mike losing his balance and falling, back first on the ground a few feet away. you rose up to your feet and by that time mike had risen to his feet, you ran towards him and kneed him in his stomach. he budged backwards. you attacked his disoriented left knee again and threw a kick across his head. mike ducked down once and when you threw a second kick across his head, he held your thigh down and tripped you on the floor again. his hand curled around your delicate neck but you kicked him again, up on his chin with both your feet. he stepped back holding the back of his neck. you regained your standing stance again and using the heel of your palms, you hit him in his nose upwards.

mike could feel his visions blurring now with this nose bleeding and his spine cracking as he tried to pull back his head into the normal position.

“look who’s the girl now,” you said before you kicked yourself off the air sideways, landing on his right side and pushing him down on the floor with his head in a lock between your elbow.

you got off him brushing at your jeans as two of your men held mike down.

you looked over at the other men and jeongguk who started searching the room for the stolen packages.

“the faster you tell me where the stuff is, the faster you’ll be relieved of your pain,” jeongguk reminded mike.

they finally found the stolen packages underneath a secret small door in the cardboard floor. jeongguk finished mike off with a point blank shot at his head with his shotgun. _that’s for calling me a bunny teeth_.

the posterior end of mike’s skull is now non-existent and his brains – blown out.

you walked out after ordering your men to clean off the mess. your spine felt like it was on fire and you found it extremely difficult to stand straight. you hardly had made it to the car when your phone went off, “ **boss** ”.

on noticing the name, you picked up immediately, “yes, boss?”

“is the business taken cared of?”

“yes, it is.”

“good, meet me in the HQ.”

you sighed getting in the car, jeongguk joined you soon. he got in the driver’s seat and started the engine.

“that was kickass, should’ve made a video to show it to hyung.”

you snapped your head towards him in a second, “oh no, no, no, no, you’re not telling him a word about this.”

“why? i swear it was really cool.”

“no, you won’t tell him, end of discussion, now drive fast.”

━━━━━━━━

you walked in after jeongguk dropped you off, he left saying he would rather work out. you walked in pulling the hood of your snap-back close to your eyes and the hood of your sweatshirt hovering over the snap-back.

you walked in among all the people, some were drinking, some were playing bridge while some were betting on who’s gun precision was better. you walked by the bar and entered the VVIP area. whispered your name to the guard who looked new and he opened the concealed door which led to the hallway - which finally led to boss’ office.

you partly wanted jimin to be there - if you were in trouble he would save you from namjoon’s wrath, but then again who would save you from jimin’s .

you knocked once.

“in,” the voice came, sleek and cold.

you walked in, “boss.”

“y/n.”

“new mission?”

“no, sit.”

“uh.. alright,” you sat in front of him on a chair and gazed around - _nah, no one was there._

“is there something?”

“did i ask you to speak?”

“no, boss,” you hissed.

namjoon went back to working on his laptop.

 _’what is up with this human?_ ’ you thought. you noticed how your left hand had started shaking, another one of those stupid drugs withdrawal symptoms. you tried to calm your neurons as you picked up a paperweight from the table and examined it as if you were doing some research work and that was a dinosaur’s egg.

as the clock kept ticking you debated on how you would rather face jimin’s wrath instead of being in that room then. namjoon hadn’t uttered a single word and that was all the more scary. the withdrawal symptoms were already throwing you over the edge and not to mention that you had to take extra care because you could swear you had no spine anymore. 

_‘should i take out my phone?’_ you debated internally before glancing up at namjoon once. _'nah, never mind,’_ you shook your head slightly as you looked down trying to think of other ways to pass time.

the door opened, _'finally!’_ you thought.

it was jimin in all probability. the person walked in and you turned your head to greet your husband only to be greeted with the person you were going to kill a few days ago - trudy.

> **two nights ago**

_“you don’t need to.”_

_“i do.”_

_“not really, no, you don’t.”_

_“yes, i do.”_

_“it’s been just two weeks, stay back at least a few days more.”_

_jimin shook his head as he wore his holster suspenders above his white shirt tucked in his black pants, he loaded his guns and put them in their specific compartments._

_you stood near him, leaning on the mirror sideways, eyeing him down._

_jimin ran his hand through his hair pushing it back as he went back to wearing his rings._

_“ple–”_

_he picked your gun lying near him and held it on your stomach, “yes, you were saying?”_

_“why won’t you just listen to me?”_

_“as far as i remember i’m the one who listens to everything you say but it’s never the other way round.”_

_“and, i am telling you to stay back home and rest.”_

_“not happening. i’ve to finish my job. i work with the boss, remember?”_

_“yes, i forgot. just leave already, why do i even care.”_

_jimin shrugged as he picked up his jacket. “go study, don’t you’ve your semesters coming?” he pulled down his sleeves to hold them in between his palms as he wore his jacket, wincing slightly as he went to put it on his left hand._

_you watched quietly and helped him with the sleeve, “don’t worry, i won’t fail… i think?”_

_“better not,” he took your hand in his, “don’t do anything stupid y/n, we both know you’ve come a long way, it’s not worth it.”_

_you nodded sighing._

_“be a good girl.” he mumbled against your skin as he kissed your forehead._

_you closed your eyes, “don’t get hurt again, i can’t waste my time in hospital rooms.”_

_“i’ll keep that in mind, ma'am,” he chuckled as he kissed you._

_“jimin, are you coming or not?” you heard yoongi’s yell from down the stairs making you pull back._

_“go,” you pushed on his waist with your fingers._

_he reconnected your lips for one last kiss of the night. “mhmm, bye.”_

_you watched them walk away from the window in your room, you stood at the very edge - no one could see you from the outside. you watched them becoming one with their shadows on the stony walls far away._

_after drawing the curtains back on, you unlocked your phone, scrolled through your contact list and tapped on the call button next to * **jeoncock** *, your index finger tapped on the screen a few too many times, unceremoniously and involuntarily. _

_“i got their base.”_

_“where is it?”_

_“down the lane of 42nd, i couldn’t get the exact location, but i got the lane and block.”_

_“42nd.. that’s not far”_

_“no, it isn’t.”_

_“interesting.“_

_“yeah, boss is coming back tonight, right?”_

_“yes, jimin and yoongi left to meet him.”_

_“ah, hyung is gone – of course you’ve a plan, enlighten me.”_

_“we’re going to raid their base.”_

_“just us two?”_

_“scared, seagull?”_

_“hah, even you don’t need to come, i’m enough.”_

_“don’t be silly, of course you’ll do the work. valar morghulis. it’s her i want, the leader, rest i don’t give a flying shit about.”_

_“you’ll get it.”_

_“see you in a few.”_

_━━━━━━━━  
_

_your phone vibrated against your thigh as you were crouching down behind a wall with jeongguk, watching the group - three male lead and one female lead._

_you took out your phone from your pocket before it numbed your thigh from vibrating, it read * **boss** *._

_shit._

_had he come to know about your raid? if so, then you were in deep shit, you were already infamous enough for carrying things out by yourself, this would have been your last strike - namjoon would totally kill you without even thinking twice._

_you took one last look, from the other end of the road, at the rival group before answering, “yes, boss?”_

_“HQ. ten minutes. now.”_

_jeongguk heard it and he shook his head, you noticed him and shook your own head, “yeah, um, boss i’m coming give me ten.”_

_“you’ve five.” he ended the call._

_“what the fuck! boss is back, he would never let us fight with our own gang and doing it under his very nose is like inviting death.”_

_“i can’t risk it, come, we’ll see to them later.”_

_you had to literally drag jeongguk out of there to the HQ._

_jimin was jeongguk’s older brother, he was never like a brother or a father figure to him – rather he always treated him like his executive, trained him personally and tried to keep him away from this business but fate had something else decided. though jimin was insensitive to him, jeongguk would still risk his life for him without even a second’s thought.  
_

> **present day, continued**

you inhaled sharply and looked at namjoon, “you’re kidding me, right?”

namjoon looked up with a bemused look, “am i?”

you clutched on the arms of the chair as you spat out curses under your breath.

trudy never expected that she would walk in her boss’ office someday to find her rival, the bitch, with him, in his office, in front of him, so casually. _what was really happening?_

“no boss, seriously. stop joking around and tell me already that you brought her here for me to kill her.” trudy looked directly at namjoon.

“huh, dream on dollface,” you snickered as you got up, “i’m done with this whole meeting,” you headed for the door.

“don’t make me kill you for nothing, haven’t you pissed me off enough over these years?” came namjoon’s casual and calculated tone.

“i’d rather take a bullet than be in the same room and breathe the same air as her,” you turned.

“oh honey, i’m not dying to be here with you too,” trudy rolled her eyes.

“you sure? i’ve been told i’m a quite a delight to be with,” you cocked your head sideways taking a full look at trudy, a girl shorter than you but still managed to harm jimin somehow and you wonder how, you really do.

trudy just chuckled as she sat down, “i’m just here cause i respect the boss unlike some people.”

you glared at namjoon, “you called me for cat fights? then sorry to disappoint you but i’d rather just cut the crap and get to finishing my mission.”

“exactly y/n, exactly, your mission. as far as i remember you were told to get the deal out of that cartel boss and finish his whole clan.”

“which i did, why the fuck was she there?” you demanded, your voice - soothed out.

“while you were busy killing them, she was getting the hidden papers and documents from the building.”

“you could have just asked me instead.”

“well, it was kind of an experiment, i knew for sure that you both won’t meet but if you did i wanted to know how would you both react.”

trudy looked at namjoon with disbelief, _was he even real? what was this? a circus now?_

“well i didn’t give a fuck until she shot jimin.”

“yes, turns out jimin went there after he came to know you were there, you know how he is. he walked in the wrong room, the room which trudy was ravaging to get more information, and she saw him—”

“she fucking shot him.”

“whoa whoa whoa! you mean that guy? hell to the no, i did not.” trudy explained.

“and she lies too, great. lie as much as you want before i skin you alive.”

“bitch please, i don’t have to lie about anything here - i did not shoot that jim person.”

“jimin.”

“yes, jimin.”

namjoon banged his fist against the table as the two girls kept bickering about. you both flinched and stopped immediately.

“yes y/n, she did not, but you went one step further and killed two members of her team! you cost us two members y/n, two trained members.”

you groaned, “and guess who’s fault that is.”

“shut the fuck up before my gun starts talking, get your shit together - both of you. get it through your thick skull that you both work for the same fucking group so stop trying to kill each other off, i don’t have time to waste on finding new leaders.”

you and trudy looked at each other, literally fighting each other through your gaze.

“now if you both will excuse me, just fucking get lost.”

you walked out immediately. trudy got up from her seat and walked out elegantly only to be greeted again by that bitch.

you were leaning sideways on the wall adjacent to the door of the office, waiting for trudy to come out.

“you’ll pay, i don’t care if it was an accident or not, it was a close shot and he could’ve died.”

trudy looked at you, “you owe me two members, i don’t think i’m the one who’s going to pay anything.”

“we’ll see.”

you walked out of the VVIP area and got lost in the crowd before trudy caught up to you.

trudy rushed out too to catch you but she had already lost you, “this bloody snake.”

━━━━━━━━

jimin walked in, intoxicated but not enough to make him stumble his steps, into the office room. he had been summoned by namjoon.

“boss.”

“park ji-min,” sighed namjoon with each syllable.

“something wrong, boss?”

“you did not carry out your job correctly.”

“i beg your pardon?”

“she’s still a child! i thought i could trust her abilities but i’m at fault here, she has abilities - no doubt but she’s too childish.”

“you talked to her?”

“apparently yes, she was here just a while ago.”

“i know.”

“oh, you do!”

“of course, her scent gives it off.”

“see jimin that’s where it went wrong, remember the first day you brought her here and asked me what to do with her and i told you to do whatever? that’s exactly where you fucked up, you fell in love, now that, is a horrible thing. you even married her, boy i didn’t protest – after all you’re one of my best soldiers. but seems like beating her up every night did her no good, or maybe you were lying.”

jimin’s fists clenched hard, the veins on his arm and wrist - emerging out as thin light blue lines. his neck so still that the beating of his pulse was impossible to sense. at the back of his head all he could think about was how easily namjoon caught onto his lie. he never beat you up, but he was very strict on teaching you about this world, mentally pushing you the edge. he was what drove you to valium and he regrets it every morning when he wakes up.

jimin wondered how namjoon would make such a great politician. he was like a lion – sleek and stealthy but knew just when to roar and let the world know who rules it. and like they always say, a lion does not concerns himself with the opinions of a sheep - namjoon didn’t care either, he had no family, no person to go home to, no loved ones to spend his money on but namjoon never shied away from an opportunity to make more money. greed is indeed, toxic.

jimin kept quiet before speaking up finally, “i don’t believe i ever need to lie about anything to you, my loyalty is with you and you only. whatever i tell you – be it anything, even if it’s about my fucking sex life, it’s all true.”

namjoon chuckled, “i don’t care what you did or said jimin, but you’ve to keep her in control, her childish behavior is going to cost us fortunes, it already costed us two members.”

“i’m aware of that.”

“oh, you are? then get lost already.”

jimin nodded and walked out. he knew very well that namjoon knows everything – namjoon also knew about jimin’s knowledge regarding the growing rivalry and the death of the two members - still he called jimin to rub it in his nose. jimin closed the door of the room quietly, punched the nearest walls once. took a deep breath, fixed his hair before walking out with a calm and composed look and a casual posture.


	2. TWO | LEBENSMUDE — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passenger details : tsundere!park jimin x reader (female). kim seokjin x trudy (oc).  
> extra passengers : kim namjoon, min yoongi, yandere!jeon jeongguk, kim taehyung.   
> source station : mafia!au, marriage!au, age gap!au(9 years), yandere!au, tsundere!au.  
> destination : so!much!angst, smudges of fluff.  
> reading time : 15 minutes  
> extra baggage fee details : physical violence, drugs over-abuse, free from use of slang words, 16+ discretion advised.

you were waiting outside the building for jeongguk to come pick you up. your blood still boiling on the thought of working with trudy. of all the people in this world, it had to be trudy. you made a mental note to put a bullet in every person’s head who brings her up next time. you had heard quite a lot about her, you would often hear that trudy idolized you but you knew it very well that it was far from the truth. you had seen trudy, and she certainly wasn’t the type to idolize other people, maybe she did idolize namjoon a bit but she was new and rookies are allowed some childish aura about themselves, you had thought.

you were ready to get a restraining order when you came to know that the executions you carried out were sometimes live broadcast on the dark web in one of the various red rooms which were apparently watched and closely scrutinized by trudy. you swore you were creeped out at that point and even told jimin about it but he assured you that it was nothing to worry about.

you were mumbling things to yourself when you felt a hand curling around your arm and yanking you aside to the alley beside the building.

your fighting instinct activated, you got free but before you could hit the person you noticed it was jimin and lost your energy. jimin pushed you back to the wall. you crashed back hitting your spine. you let out a yelp, which was rather unusual about your demeanor, jimin noted in his mind before speaking about the matter at hand.

“can’t you just fucking keep it down for a few days?”

there was no use to try and reason with him, so you kept quiet, “uh..”

his eyes turned all the more black, as if they weren’t black enough. he punched the wall beside you instead of punching your face. you stood quietly, you were calm, you didn’t flinch or move, you stood exactly where you were.

“why don’t you understand..” he trailed off sighing, his face hung low. you didn’t know what to do, not showing any affection was normal to you so doing anything at any instance, felt terribly wrong. 

you took a deep breath before reaching out your hand and touched his cheek as gently as possible, “baby, i do-”

he pushed your hand aside, “no you don’t. i’m trying to pull off something but with this rivalry you’ve namjoon’s complete attention over us, thank you!”

you didn’t know how to explain it to him, you weren’t able to think straight but you didn’t know how to put it out for him to understand. the withdrawal symptoms were getting the best of you. your muscles felt way too weak and your hands won’t stop trembling for a second. you had grown so weak that you were disgusted by your own self and refused to see yourself in the mirror. you felt unworthy of everything.

“i’m sorry.. but you won’t even tell me what you’re trying to do.. and i just can’t help it these days.”

“don’t blame it on your stupid drugs withdrawal thingy.”

you almost chuckled, jimin didn’t just overlook your entire phase of going through withdrawal symptoms, did he? but nevertheless you decided not to talk about it.

“can’t help it, it is giving me mood swings.”

he kept his shaking hands on your face, cupping it in between his warm hands, “please, just keep a low profile and let me do my work." 

you bit your bottom lip before nodding, "i promise. but just tell me, please?”

jimin went to speak but he heard a car pulling up, rattling against the stony road. he kissed your temple before leaving you, “go, gguk is here”

“but–”

“i’ll come later and explain, you go ahead.”

you nodded sighing. it was always useless asking him for answers. you stood up straight but was met with a sheering pain at the base of your spine. you felt numbness in your legs but still tried to walk on your, now, wobbling feet. not even one step and you lost your balance tripping down but jimin caught you on time.

jeongguk watched you falling and came out to you immediately, “shit, what did you do hyung?”

“what the hell, jeon, why do you always think it’s me who did something?”

“yeah, believe me i’ve been living with you since eleven years now and i know what you’ve are worse than anger issues,” he watched as jimin picked you up bridal style. 

“you need help?”

“you think? i’m good, i know how to take care of my wife.” jimin walked to his car.

“you sure? she just passed out.”

“oh my god jeon, i’ll kick your ass boy i swear, get outta here. i’m taking her to our doc.”

“she looks like she could do with a real hospital right now.”

“hospitals seem too risky right now especially with the feds up our ass about the silk road situation.”

“okay, alright, take care then, bye." jimin nodded as he got into the driver’s seat and drove away. jeongguk watched the car going out of his vision before he texted taehyung, 

**| ggukie ♥️** : _overwatch? your place?_

 **| freak :** _why do you even bloody ask?_

jeongguk chuckled before leaving for taehyung’s place.

jimin laid you on the couch of their doctor’s place. lara was a middle-aged woman, divorced, a frightful person who certainly didn’t want to lose her life and hence agreed to stitching up all people in the middle of the night or whenever they needed her to. she had grown used to them now and it was what brought food on her table, who was she to refuse.

"what did you do?” lara asked checking your pulse.

“jesus, you too? why me?”

“believe me i’d have asked anybody who brought her in.”

“no, you wouldn’t. y'all just love messing with me.” jimin groaned.

“okay, very weak, anything unusual?”

“i think she has a problem with her back, i noticed a while back.”

“i need to run tests.”

“i don’t know what’s stopping you.”

“move her to my work room, will you?”

“sure.” he complied to her request and waited for you to wake up, “you got some fancy ass equipment now.”

“couldn’t resist.”

it was well past midnight when you regained consciousness. you woke up alarmed not recognizing the room. you noticed jimin was sitting near your feet, flipping through pages of a forbes magazine he had picked up from lara’s coffee table.

“what happened?” you reached out a hand to touch your back and massaged it slowly.

“i don’t know, baby, you tell me. who broke your back?”

“no one..” you avoided eye–contact.

“good, i’m gonna try again, who was it babe just tell me.”

“i got a job of getting back two stolen packages of heroin from a intermediate person named mike. he uh, he challenged me to a fight. i couldn’t resist.”

“do you even listen to yourself? he bloody broke your back.”

“i bet it’s not that bad.”

“well it’s treatable and something lara assured me she can work on but she keeps telling me that it’s in a horrible condition, why didn’t you just speak up?”

“i thought it would be okay..”

“yeah well it isn’t, now come, let’s get you home.” jimin got up fixing the creases on his shirt. he held a hand out for you which you grabbed tightly.

“she only said it’s in bad condition? i’m pretty sure i’m dying here.” you lifted yourself up and onto your feet. you felt jimin’s arms enveloping around you. you were in excruciating pain but you knew you were safe at the very least and though it didn’t calmed your pain but having jimin around and caring for you did soothe your mind. 

“and who’s fault is that now, darling,” jimin shrugged as he helped you out of the place and in the car.

━━━━━━━━

you walked in and hijacked the glass off yoongi’s hand and took a sip only to spit it out in the wash basin of the kitchen.

“what the fuck even is this thing?”

“uh, vodka? on rocks? your favorite?”

“fuck, you’re lying, what did you mix in it?”

“nothing.”

“piss.”

“what?”

“piss! you added piss to it? it smells something like that.”

“what the actual– okay seriously though– what is jimin slipping into your food and drinks lately? you’re clearly out of your head and it’s been on for days.”

jimin walked in shortly dropping his blazer on the armrest of the couch, “don’t try hyung. she’s on morphine. she’s delusional right now." 

yoongi snatched the glass back from your hands, "okay, kiddo, either sleep or work on the pills project”

“captagon pills, say it,” you demanded of yoongi. 

“yeah whatever you just said.”

“no, say it yoongo.”

yoongi heard jimin chuckle as he walked away, “the capta–whatever thing.”

“you’re such a sport,” you giggled.

“did you just giggle? holy shit, i need to record this. it’ll be useful for future purposes." you escaped, after giving yoongi enough videos to be blackmailed for the rest of your life, to your shared bedroom. you grabbed some coffee before walking to your room and closed the door shut with your feet. you took out your laptop from the pile of clothes and immediately started working. 

by the time jimin came to the room around four in the morning, you had already fallen asleep with the laptop propped open on your lap. jimin walked in and on seeing you asleep he gently tried to remove the laptop off you lap but you woke up.

"C22H28N2O”

“shh baby, it’s okay, it’s just me,” jimin made you lie down properly as he laid down as well behind you.

“oh my god, i’m going to die,” your body stiffened as you shut your eyes closed, clutching the bedsheets between your trembling fingers.

“no, baby, you’re not, it’s okay,” jimin wrapped his arm around you securely as he gently stroke your hair with the other. 

you blinked a few too many times before realizing that it was your room, you visibly loosened up as you eased into his arms, “i swear to god if i die and go to hell i’m gonna be like super pissed. for all the things you’ve put me through, i better get to rule heaven or i’ll make satan suffer”

“babe, you need sleep.”

“no, i need you to get your filthy fingers off me.”

“you sure? certainly didn’t sound like that when you are begging me to put them deep inside you–”

“seriously? you gonna pull that card? cheap.”

“too late, you’re already in love with me.”

━━━━━━━━

it was near ten in the morning when you received a package. jimin picked it up from under the door and walked inside checking the contents.

“oh, your reports have arrived.”

“oh? they’ve? i bet it’s no big deal,” you spoke up making coffee for you both. 

“let’s see,” jimin murmured as he took out the papers, “wow she even has an x-ray machine, that woman is certainly richer than me,” he chuckled reading the reports.

“damn, i’ll ask if she would like to adopt me by any chance,” you sipped from your coffee, keeping jimin’s mug in front of him.

“okay, from what i understand, your hcg levels are high.”

“that’s weird, normally in humans the hcg level are always normal unles–” you trailed off before jimin cut you off.

“and estrogen and progesterone levels too, no wonder you’re so bitchy.”

“screwed..”

“what? why? don’t worry baby, i’ll make sure your back gets treated by the best of doctors in this country.”

“no, give me it,” you said in a haste before snatching the papers and skipped to the last page.

“oh boy, you’re not gonna like it.”

“why?” jimin asked confused trying to peek in at what you were reading. you quietly handed him the papers back and tapped on a sentence towards the end.

jimin read and chuckled, “no.. no look it must be a mistake.”

“well i don’t think so.”

“no, look lara works alone, it’s a human error.”

“no and what do you mean a mistake? you don’t want it to be true?”

“no.. i mean yes but not now, worst timing ever.”

“you’re unbelievable, such an ass.” you slammed down your mug and stormed off to your room.

jimin groaned frustrated and hung his face low.

“hey, what happened?" yoongi walked in, taking a sip from the coffee off your mug.

"nothing to worry about,” jimin loaded all the reports back in the envelope and kept it inside his leather jacket pocket.

> **2 years back, summer of 2007**

_“hey um, i brought you a little something.”_

_you looked up to see jimin standing in front of you._

_jimin saw you holding an ice pack on your bruised elbow, “i literally leave for two days and this what you do?”_

_you shrugged, “he didn’t know when to shut up so i broke his nose.”_

_jimin sighed sitting on the stool beside you in the bar, not bothering to ask who that guy was this time._

_ordering a beer he stared at you, you already staring at him, “what?”_

_“nothing, i thought you were gone for the week,” you shifted your gaze away to your wounded elbow._

_“well yes but work wrapped up fast and now i’m back. look, i got you a little something.” jimin said slowly before taking out a piece of green stone from the inner pocket of his denim jacket._

_“mhmm?” you hummed, your eyes trained at the droplets of water from the melted ice rolling down your elbow._

_“the guy told me it’s a special rock, green blue tourmaline.”_

_your eyes shot up at the mention of the name as you stared at the rock and immediately reached out for it, letting the ice pack fall on to the floor._

_“it’s.. it’s beautiful.” you smiled holding the piece of stone in your palm carefully._

_“i was hoping you’d like it, i mean i would have got you something else but jeongguk told me that you’re really interested in nerdy stuff and i couldn’t really understand what exactly he meant when he said nerdy stuf–”_

_you cut him off mid sentence, “shh shh, i don’t care. it’s beautiful.”_

_“what do you plan on doing with it?”_

_“i don’t know. it’s really unique, it is a six-member ring cyclosilicate having a trigonal crystal system. they’re never euhedral but this, this is euhedral!” you beamed grinning._

_jimin chuckled looking at you, his eyes shining with the radiance of love, “i’ve no idea what you said. like not even one single word but i’m glad you like it.”_

_“is it from mexico?”_

_“yes, it’s from mexico.” jimin nodded as he collected his beer and got up to leave._

_“wait, i can’t take it.” you looked at jimin who was already on his feet._

_“why not? i brought it for you, especially.”_

_“but why?”_

_jimin bit his bottom lip, “now that..uh.”_

_you placed the stone back in his palm, “i can’t keep it.”_

_“do you like jeongguk?”_

_“what? no, he’s a dopehead.”_

_“do you like someone else?”_

_“i would if for once i would stop getting beaten up by that ex-military who trains me for martial arts.” you offered him a sarcastic close mouthed smile._

_“perfect, then you can totally keep it.” jimin grabbed your hand, placing the stone back in your palm and walked out._

_you watched wide eyes as jimin walked out,_ _“fuck, did he just hit on me.” face palming, you ran after jimin and_ _on seeing him you grabbed his arm._

_jimin looked back at you, “yeah?”_

_“are you hitting on me?”_

_“yes, can i take you out sometime?”_

_“seriously? you couldn’t have just said that on my face?”_

_“look, i’ve never dated before.”_

_“you’re lying, you’re like what 27?”_

_jimin nodded, “it’s true, you can ask anyone. but back to the topic, will you go out with me?”_

_you smirked, “you haven’t ever dated before? damn, you’re in for a long ride then.”_

_jimin smiled, “great! where do you want to go?”_

_“international space station.”_

_“yah pabo, i meant for the date.”_

_“oh that, um, ice cream sounds good.”_

_“ice cream.. just ice cream? how about lunch?”_

_“yeah that, lunch, sounds good.” you nodded._

_“great, i’ll wait for you tomorrow at the bar,” jimin walked away with his hands in his jeans pocket, smiling to himself._

_━━━━━━━━  
_

_the next day jimin finished all his dealings on time and headed for the bar. he wasn’t expecting you to be there already, and from what he had read in the books – it was customary for girls to make the boys wait so his face lit up on seeing you there. but he frowned on seeing your condition, distressed boyfriend jeans topped with an over-sized grey sweatshirt. your usual clothes. jimin looked at himself, he was wearing his favourite white shirt tucked in his navy blue jeans and a leather jacket._

_‘am i overdressed or is she under-dressed.’_

_jimin walked to you, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder, “hey.”_

_you looked back and smiled on seeing him, “oh hey, i thought you’d be late.”_

_“and i thought you’d be late.”_

_“why? i’ve got nothing to do around this time.”_

_“that’s good, and i finished my dealings for today so i’m free as of now.”_

_you checked him out from top to bottom, “you’re dressed fancy.”_

_“and you’re dressed like everyday.”_

_“i don’t have other clothes, i live here since the last seven months if you don’t remember.”_

_"fair enough, so shall we?”_

_“yes, of course,” you smiled as you walked beside jimin._

_you both walked to jimin’s car awkwardly. after getting in the car and strapping yourselves, jimin placed his key and started the engine._

_“won’t boss say anything about this whole thing?”_

_“no and even if he does, i really don’t care.”_

_you nodded, this was the first time in the last seven months that you had heard someone say something like this. everyone you met was dead scared of namjoon and never would even think of saying such a thing but jimin did and you truly were fascinated by that._

_“that’s brave of you to say,”_

_“you’d think, darling. it’s nothing brave. i’ve been working with him since day one. always remember, i work with him not for him.”_

_“oh i always thought he was the head of the hierarchy.”_

_jimin turned left on the first signal, “not really, there is no hierarchy among us three. namjoon, jin hyung and me. we’re same.”_

_“i see.”_

_jimin and you grew silent again and kept avoiding to look at each other. you stared out at the buildings as jimin quietly drove towards the restaurant._

_“so, um, what’s this deal with you and never dating?”_

_“i was always too busy studying and then when gguk came along, i started working to put in him the best of schools. i don’t think i’ve even talked to girls this way before.”_

_“what do you mean gguk came along?”_

_“oh you don’t know. he’s my younger brother.”_

_“you’re kidding, he’s an asshole.”_

_“easy there now kid, that’s my brother you’re talking about.”_

_“doesn’t change a thing. can’t believe i’m on a date with his older brother.”_

_“for the record, we’re nothing alike.”_

_“i’ll be the one to decide that.”_

_jimin chuckled nodding, “yes yes, of course madam. come we’re here.”_

_jimin pulled over at the parking spot and got out off the car. after you got off too, he locked the car and walked towards the entrance. you walked behind him looking at the restaurant._

_‘wow this is huge and beautiful, and i look like a fucking beggar.’_

_jimin walked to the receptionist after getting you and himself through the main door, “park jimin, table for two.”_

_the receptionist nodded to the head waiter who walked them to their table, “enjoy ma'am. enjoy sir.” the waiter walked away as jimin and you seated yourselves._

_“you’re a park?”_

_“mhmm,” jimin hummed picking up the menu._

_“but he’s jeon, jeon jeongguk.”_

_“i know.”_

_“but you said he’s your brother.”_

_“he is,” jimin looked up smiling, "so what do you want to eat?“_

_you knew he didn’t want to talk about it so you decided to let it go, "anything you want.”_

_“no, you should choose, anything you want.”_

_“i wanted ice cream, i told you last day.”_

_jimin chuckled picking up the menu again, “alright, i’ll order and then we can have ice cream.”_

> **_present day, continued_ **

you got dressed and after putting on your black leather jacket, you headed out.

“where are you headed? new mission?” yoongi spoke up from behind the television, clearly bored out of his mind. it was almost nine in the evening and you hadn’t left the place the whole day.

“no, i’m going to test if deficiency of the mono-amine oxidase enzyme leads to paralysis in monkeys,” you replied smiling.

“what? what? and, what?” yoongi crinkled his eyebrows, first in confusion then what looked like pure despair of frustration. 

you chuckled, “i love it when you get so confused.”

“don’t go nerd science up my ass.”

“it never gets old i swear,” you left laughing. yoongi followed shortly, he would rather listen to your science jokes in the car than sit bored at home and end up shooting his brains out. you got in your car and after yoongi got himself seated, you left.

“what’s it this time?”

“i don’t know, something to do with a shareholder of silk road.”

“finally something good.”

“cannot agree more.” you started the car and set out for the new mission.

“where is it?”

“seoul national cemetery.”

“why?”

“because i put the fun in funeral,” you grinned at your own joke but when you noticed yoongi just sharply inhaled as reply you knew it wasn’t even remotely funny, “uh this person, moon hwayoung is a shareholder of silk road,” you continued, “and currently heavily super-visioned by the feds so he can’t like even go outside his place without being followed. his phones are tapped and internet cut off. we need to get a direct word from him about the future dealings and fate of silk road but boss couldn’t risk it. this funeral, i don’t know his mother died or something anyways, is a good opportunity cause the feds won’t mess with that.”

“i see, sounds good, and what exactly are we going to do there?”

“talk.”

“just talk..?”

“yeah.”

“can i at least break two noses.”

“no.”

“come on! that jeon went with you yesterday and got to use his new imported shotgun.”

“if you want to get killed, sure, but keep in mind i will even refuse to recognize you once you’re in trouble.”

“yeah, the no was enough an answer.”

━━━━━━━━

you collected all the reports regarding the silk road and knocked on namjoon’s door. 

“come.”

“good eve boss,” you nodded before opening one of the files and stood beside him, “so this is the latest report on it. our last shipment has successfully reached it’s destination. and, i talked to hwayoung, he said you will receive payment soon. alea iacta est.”

namjoon nodded. you bowed as you went to leave.

“how’s your back?”

“jimin told you?” you turned.

“no, i’ve sources.”

you nodded, “yeah, it’s better, i’m fit to fight.”

“you think i’ll discard you for an injury? no, of course not, darling.”

you smiled which turned upside down soon.

“but i’ll definitely set the punishment for the whole dispute with trudy.”

“and, why only me?”

“i don’t recall trudy shooting any of my men.”

you rolled eyes, “i know what it’ll be.. field job, right?”

“you think you know,” namjoon smirked.

“no…” you stepped back, “not again, no! that is so beneath me!”

“come on, you love it.”

“that’s like fifteen hundred fifty levels below my level in the hierarchy.”

“you’re insulting me now, y/n, i used to do it when this foundation first started.”

you groaned, “please anything else, tell jimin, he’s better at giving punishments.”

“it’s already been decided. if you work with a smiling face i’ll cut it down to two days.”

“deal.” 

you walked out before namjoon could change his mind. you knew what he had devised, you would be briefing common people who smuggle drugs to earn a few extra bugs which meant you would be sitting in a square room with white background and brief people like you were some clerk, repeating every word if someone doesn’t clearly understand.

* * *

> **key** : 
> 
>   * alea iacta est means _the die is cast_
>   * _C 22H28N2O is the molecular formula for fentanyl which is an opioid (like morphine)_
> 


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment!


	3. THREE | LEBENSMUDE — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passenger details : tsundere!park jimin x reader (female). kim seokjin x trudy (oc).  
> extra passengers : jung hoseok, min yoongi, yandere!jeon jeongguk, kim taehyung.  
> source station : mafia!au, marriage!au, age gap!au (9 years), yandere!au, tsundere!au.  
> destination : so!much!angst, fluff.  
> reading time : 18 minutes  
> extra baggage fee details : physical violence, drugs over-abuse, free from use of slang words, 16+ discretion advised.

hoseok walked in to check up on trudy, who was half lying on the couch, her black leather booted feet propped up on one of the armrests of the couch.

“i’m hungry. you want to grab something to eat?”

trudy looked up from where she was scrutinizingly gazing at the gun in her hand, “no. i’m good.”

hoseok shot her a glare, which didn’t go unnoticed by trudy who fought the urge to throw anything she could grab at his face. 

hoseok’s stare lingered for a little while, ‘ _i’m watching you.’_

trudy rolled her eyes as she read his eyes. she couldn’t care less. she didn’t really care about her eating habits much. she quietly watched hoseok walking out, the door closing behind him.

her phone kept vibrating, on taking it out she noticed that they were all emails from her alleged double life — her university. she had opted for online classes even though seokjin suggested her to go to normal classes.

_“but what if i get an emergency hit call in the middle of class?”_

_“babe you can just leave in the middle of the class, it’s no big deal.”_

_“it is to me! i happen to be a dedicated student.”_

_“okay fine, online classes it is.”_

trudy thought of taking out her laptop, lying lifelessly on the floor… somewhere, and get to some of the assignments but she felt so sleepy.

“coffee, i need that cursed black fluid,” trudy spoke to herself as she got up, stretching her limbs and headed out of the room when she encountered seokjin who just descended from the lift and was walking towards her only. they both walked towards each other, neither of them daring to lose eye contact and stood in front of each other in the middle of the hallway. 

“seokjin,” trudy spoke up, her hands in her jeans pocket, slight bend at her elbows.

“trudy,” seokjin breathed out, his arms crossed over his chest, “you look like you’re headed somewhere.” 

“well, not much. just coffee. care to join?”

“i don’t see why not,” seokjin shrugged. 

they were dating but that was behind the closed doors of their secure home, but trudy has recently been bad at feelings, luckily seokjin understood that. there always was a layer of understanding and compromise under all the sheets of love, hunger and madness.

seokjin lightly stroked her arm making her look at him in panic, “what are you-” trudy looked around for any security cameras mounted on the walls.

seokjin shook his head, an almost nonexistent smile visible on his face, “let’s go." 

they walked out of the HQ separately, no matter how discreet they were, paranoia always surrounded them, if they get caught, there is no escape. namjoon played by the rules, rules he made. mercy was not his style. 

they both, however, got in the same car. seokjin opening the door for trudy on the passenger side and letting himself in the driver’s side after making sure that they had checked around the area numerous times. 

but sometimes we end up missing the most obvious things. the silhouette lurking in the shadows smiled as he noticed the two driving away from the quarters.

 _jeongguk_.

jeongguk was about to walk in to the HQ to witness after finishing his workout.

“trudy and seokjin?” jeongguk pushed his tongue to the side of his cheek, a slight rise in his eyebrows as he watched the scene unfold. they seemed to be pretty casual, _almost_ more than colleagues. 

taehyung had hinted something about them being a bit more closer than required which was enough to spark jeongguk’s interest. he quickly traced his way back to his car, his eyes still closely following their car, slowly fading in the distance. he had made a mental note of the car number, so it shouldn’t be hard to catch up with it. jeongguk fired up his engine and pressed the accelerator, his fingers gripping the wheel tighter as he felt the car roar to life. jeongguk expertly carved his way out of the busy streets of seoul and came up to a decent speed as he placed his car right behind their’s. 

seokjin’s black volvo parked in front of a small café. jeongguk drove past them in the parking lot and parked his car towards the end. he walked in after collecting the parking token. soft lights, jazz music in the background along with the hustle and bustle of the city gathered in the café.

jeongguk pulled on his face mask, wore his fake glasses and ruffled his hair out of its usual side parted style. he went inside the café and ordered himself a cup of coffee to seem less suspicious in case seokjin or trudy caught onto his gaze. 

nodding to the barista in acknowledgement as he handed out his coffee, jeongguk grabbed his coffee and searched for a spot among the fairly crowded café. unfortunately, he found a seat quite faraway from the duo, but he could see them and so could his cell phone camera. 

jeongguk’s beverage went untouched as his thumb kept pressing the capture button on his phone, photos getting saved at rapid speed — they weren’t doing much, maybe a soft smile from trudy or the interlocking of fingers by seokjin, but it was enough.

jeongguk looked at his gallery, now filled with the pictures of a certain couple, the glint in his eyes scaring his inner conscience

“you know, i just don’t get why i have to work with y/n. i’m perfectly fine on my own. do you think boss doesn’t trust me enough?”

seokjin shook his head as he put his coffee mug down, “i hardly think so. he trusts you enough, love.”

“i really can’t stand her! she’s so unstable. i mean i had my hopes high but now that i’ve met her, she’s unreasonable and weird.”

suddenly, trudy turned her head to the side, towards jeongguk as she felt someone watching her. 

seokjin touched her hand which was resting on the table squeezing it to get her attention, "anything wrong babe?”

trudy shook her head in negative, eyes still turning around at nothing in particular. she felt very uneasy, as if a lump stuck in her throat. she pushed her chair back, making seokjin get up from his seat too as she spoke up, "we are done here, let’s go.”

they decided that they should head back to the warehouse for a few hours because seokjin needed to talk to hoseok about some new deal while trudy needed more of her poison, “that sugared fluid was an insult to coffee jin, i need the original." 

seokjin chuckled and turned the car towards their warehouse instead of the headquarters, oblivious to the funeral pyre being laid down for them by jeongguk. 

> **a month later :**

"such a sunny day, it’ll be fun to kill some people”, trudy spoke up, she had come to the warehouse to know more about her new mission, which she is supposedly to do alongside you.

she was sitting on the couch in front of you while you were working on your laptop.

“can you stop talking? your voice makes me want to go and kill myself somewhere,” you muttered. 

"really? i should talk more often to you then, this way boss won’t blame me for your death,” chuckled trudy as she leaned back.

you let a sigh deciding not to reply. you were still working on that project of silk road to make fenatyl more affordable and discoverable for valued customers. you were tempted to order it yourself but you let that thought rest for the time being. although namjoon had 18% equity on that online venture but FBI were seizing a lot of operations and he had to spend a lot of money for security.

yoongi walked in followed by taehyung. yoongi walked to you and informed you about the raid you were going to perform. taehyung informed the same to his leader.

"if she’s going then why do I need to? take jeongguk and go,” you glanced at yoongi.

yoongi shrugged, "boss’ order.”

“i really don’t want to go with her. i agreed to working together isn’t that enough?” groaned trudy.

"and i really don’t feel like going,” you added. 

“of course, i really wonder why boss took such a fragile person as you. she is literally no match to me and still is my so called ’ _rival_ ’”, trudy stood up loading her gun.

“i’m just so done with you, i hope you die in the shooting today so we can at least tell boss that you died by accident,” you spat out unable to control yourself and walked out slamming your laptop close.

after trudy left too, yoongi nodded to himself, “well, that was nice start,” just as he was about to walk out, taehyung spoke up.

“they really do bring out the best out of each other" 

"of course, boss isn’t a fool to pair them up.”

“totally, now let’s go before they kill each other here only,” they chuckled as if it was the best trending joke ever and left to meet their leaders downstairs.

you watched as the other associates got in the cars when yoongi came behind you, "you can stay back if you want." 

"fuck off, grandpa. of course i’m coming. i am just looking for jeon, where is that ass?”

“uh, he didn’t come to the HQ today, really. i mean as far i know.”

“get him on the phone,” you got into the driver’s seat of your car as yoongi got in the passenger’s seat dialing jeongguk’s number.

━━━━━━━━

after reaching the place and securing it from all sides, trudy and you walked towards the cartel boss who was lying on the floor covered in his own blood. trudy walked towards him to torture him more ( _of course_ ) while you took a step back, the stench of blood was making you feel nauseated.

"scared?” trudy cocked up an eye at you as her finger slicked over the trigger and the bullet hit the right kneecap of the rival boss.

“no.. it’s just.” you trailed off. 

you took a deep breath before coming forward and crouching before the lying figure and grabbed the collar of his shirt as you pulled him up to face you.

“you better tell me where the rest of the cash is or as you know of course we’re going to kill you but how - that’ll be something your whole fourteen clans will remember,” you said sternly but you were losing your grip on his collar as the blood from his clothes was staining your hand and sliding down you arm. just the thought of that one drop of blood creeping it’s way down your arm, slathering on your skin and all you wanted to do was throw up right there.

trudy heaved a sigh, ’ _finally_ ’ she thought to herself as she glanced at you again, but what she saw made her soften up a tad bit, she pulled the trigger again finally killing the man.

the traces of blood splashed directly onto your face as you closed your eyes in annoyance, “how about a warning first?” you spat wiping the blood off your face.

it was early september and the weather was neither too hot nor too cold but beads of perspiration could be seen appearing on your forehead. trudy just knew something was off as she watched your actions with utter sincerity.

you hung your head down before speaking up again, "we could have cut the chase if he directly told us where the money was, now we’ve to search for it.”

"i don’t care. i didn’t like his face anyways,” shrugged trudy looking around.

you chuckled sarcastically, ‘ _she was kidding right?’_

trudy stood up soon after as she went through the drawers of the big oak table.  
you, on the other hand, followed suit but just stood there quietly, not touching a thing.

“will you try and be of any use your highness?” sarcasm was dripping from trudy’s voice.

you kept quiet as you took a good look around, “leave the drawer. check there,” you pointed at a painting hanging over the wall.

“how about, i don’t know, for a change, you do it yourself?” trudy deadpanned clearly pissed with your lack of energy to do anything.

you let a soft groan, “christ. just do it.”

“i seriously wonder as to what did boss take you in for? to be a pain in my ass?” trudy said as she threw the painting away making the glass break into pieces.

there was a small black metal door, which looked like a safe.

“there you’ve it. leave it, i’ll ask minjae to gather all the cash,” you said before almost rushing out, “oh, and to answer your question, namjoon took me in cause i use my brains.” you retorted and exited the room, nearly stumbling on the stairs as the raw smell of blood was getting on your last nerves.

trudy walked behind you, “either you’re acting weird or you’re doing it on purpose to piss the shit out of me.”

“i’m always like this." 

"yes, pain in the ass it is.”

you shook your head as you reached the end of the stairs, a thought playing in your mind like a broken record. ‘ _why isn’t jeongguk still here? what is he so busy doing?’_

━━━━━━━━ 

jeongguk ravaged through his hyung’s bedroom looking here and there. all he needed was a proof and then he could turn the entire power dynamic.

knowing what a person his hyung is, he was sure that jimin would definitely leave behind some clue about the news. he tried to open the bottom drawer of the nightstand but it was locked, _of course it was_.

jeongguk was partly convinced that it either had ammunition or guns but still he wanted to make sure. he picked the lock and opened it - papers, papers, papers and - there it was! his proof. he took a picture of it and sent it to taehyung.

 **| ggukie ♥️ :** [image file] 

**| ggukie ♥️ :** told you she’s pregnant 

after he was done texting taehyung as to how he was going to display the news to the boss, jeongguk immediately left for the HQ. he wouldn’t miss this scene for the entire world, he was waiting for this to happen for such a long time. he would often mess up in the dealings which were under your name but namjoon wouldn’t ever say anything. 

he drove past the restaurant where you usually brought him for dinner after work.

 _‘lies and acting, she’s just trying to act good for hyung’s sake’_ \- became a mantra jeongguk would play in his head every other night he had dinner out with you.

not many people cared if he had eaten anything or not except for you but of course it was all a show that you were putting up to portray how good you were.

jeongguk was just so tired with all these fake people around him, with every passing second he felt more and more suffocated. he just wanted to break free but watching them going down was something he would give his life for. he was glad he got taehyung into this business, with him by his side, jeongguk could do anything.

taehyung had joined bangtan purely out of boredom. he knew his mind was too twisted and dark for the world of light. jeongguk was a huge influence too, after all they were childhood friends. and taehyung certainly liked playing around with the fetus boy. he always thought jeongguk was so _naive_. 

when jeongguk got recruited in the gang, a life he certainly didn’t ask for, he knew that it was the perfect place for taehyung, so he immediately informed him about the underground empire. 

taehyung proved his worth within a few months and soon was placed at one of the higher positions of the pyramid. but soon the twisted mind of his got bored, he wanted to do something more, after all slashing down people’s throats can become very uninteresting very fast. don’t get him wrong though, he wasn’t the one to switch alliance and play from both the courts, he wasn’t stupid. instead, he decided he would burn up the kingdom built by his beloved boss ( _whom he has only heard of_ ) while staying in that very place. how very exciting, isn’t it? 

and as jeongguk had pulled him in this gang, he paid the debt back by adding him in his plan. jeongguk was more than happy to oblige. jeongguk hated everyone there, even his brother. jimin could have gone against the boss once and saved him from all these drama. he wanted a normal life, normal friends and family, he wanted to be loved, cared, disciplined and spoilt by his elder brother. but he didn’t get that, instead he got thrown into a world of guns, blood and death, left alone to sort out the workings and the forms of survival on his own. jeongguk remembers every bruise and every insult he has received and he would make everyone suffer.

as trudy and you got in your respective cars, taehyung climbed in his car and checked his phone. he was waiting for jeongguk to text him. he had eavesdropped on your and yoongi’s conversation. you had mentioned jeongguk, apparently concerned about his whereabouts so taehyung had warned jeongguk to be quick.

taehyung was pretty upset when he was placed in a different group rather than with jeongguk but it was a blessing in disguise. nobody doubted them, after all they were from opposite teams. taehyung was humming to the beat of the song playing in his car when his head snapped to look at his phone resting on the passenger seat as jeongguk’s name flashed on the screen. he pulled over to the side of the road and picked up the phone, hands shaking slightly in excitement.

yoongi, who was in the car behind taehyung, stopped behind him and shouted, sticking his head out of the car’s window to see if anything was wrong as the looted cash was stashed in taehyung’s car.

taehyung shook his head and gestured to his phone. yoongi nodded but didn’t drive away. obviously he was not leaving until taehyung did too.

taehyung kept his irritation aside and plastered a small smile on his face. he unlocked the phone to check his messages. jeongguk had sent him a picture of an ultrasonography showing pictures which he didn’t really understand, but the caption made him smile like an angel, a _fallen_ angel. 

_‘told you she’s pregnant.’_

taehyung smirked, his plan was working. even though he was the observant one in the duo, surprisingly it was jeongguk who had hinted that his leader, you, might be pregnant. well jeongguk did stay with you almost the whole time so it was only natural that he caught onto it before taehyung did. 

now that they had proof, taehyung was ready to spill the beans in front of the whole HQ. he started his car again and drove with a new spark of enthusiasm, his mind buzzing with new information and thrill. his life was lacking entertainment since a few days, but luckily he was about to get loads.

 **| freak :** _the fire has started, come fast or you’ll miss watching them burn and writhe in it._

jeongguk smiled to himself as he read the message. he had reached and was pulling over in the parking lot of the HQ building. he had reached at the right time for once.

━━━━━━━━

after you drove back to the HQ, you hastily walked to your little room that you called an office.

yoongi hadn’t come with you as he had a detour because of taehyung.

when you had passed them, you saw taehyung texting on his phone and yoongi waiting behind him. you didn’t think anything of it as you tried hard to not run your car into anything.

you were feeling delusional today, all the memories - the long gone past, the recent past, last night, passed afternoon - everything was clogging up your mind suddenly. you sat on your chair and placed your head down on the desk.

trudy walked in shortly and sat down on the leather couch again, exact same spot where she was sitting a few hours ago. hoseok followed up next and sat beside her. you heard their laughter as they were watching something on hoseok’s phone.

you groaned slightly as their voices were hammering against your head. you closed her eyes and tried to think of something else to keep herself calm - it was just 16:04 and you had yet to stay more than six hours to finally call it a day and leave for home.

> **2 years back, january of 2007 :**

_“you know who she is?”_

_“of course, that jimin dude, boss’ obedient soldier. that’s his new whore.”_

_you looked up at those two men as you walked past them, you gave them a death glare as your knuckles clenched into a closed fist._

_“i won’t mind some of that for a night, either.”_

_yep, that was it._

_before the guy drew in another breath he was knocked down on the ground already._

_they were sitting on the stools in front of the bar, taking the counter of the bar as leverage you kicked herself off it, your leg came in contact with the man’s back finally to knock him down on the ground. before he could retreat back, you punched him hard making his nose bleed. he held his nose groaning only to get another kick to his ribs._

_by now everyone was looking at you, some men cheering you to hit him more as it was the best and the only source of entertainment for them._

_jimin was talking to an associate about a dealing when he heard the roaring of the men. he came around to see what was happening. he was shocked with what he saw but not that much that it would make him react._

_before you could serve another blow, jimin caught the back of your t-shirt pulling you back to him. you retreated back with pinning him to the wall. you broke the neck of a wine bottle and held it close to jimin’s neck, piercing it deeper as you tried to pace out your breathing. jimin looked you in the eyes. the entire atmosphere went into pin drop silence._

_“you. you asshole. what have you told them? i haven’t even seen you since the day you brought me here so tell them to stop fucking calling me your whore,” you chucked the glass more in as you spat out each word._

_jimin chuckled, he just chuckled hinting his sarcasm. “i don’t see why i should, it is true. is it not?”_

_“it’s fucking not,” you yelled before throwing the glass away to where, you didn’t bother to look. you left jimin and took a step back._

_it had been nearly five months since your physical torture cum training began. your body was full with bruises and blue-black marks. your instructor - an ex israeli army officer was one hell of a bitch. he would serve you his cold fisted punches without warning and by now you have broken almost each one of your ribs more than once._

_you could only leave shortly after midnight to get some sleep and every night, every fucking night some fucker would bicker about you being some whore who was just fucking around. it never really got to you until today._

_you turned your back to leave when you felt a cold hand grasping around your wrist which was soon twisted on to your back pinning you down on the counter._

_you breathed out trying to think of ways to overpower the grip but it was too strong for you._

_"such a sinful position. still sure you’re not some whore, baby?” jimin leaned down on you as he whispered to your ear slowly._

_“i swear to god jimin, i’ll kill you someday.” she replied back through clenched teeth._

_jimin let a sinister laugh before leaving you, “fuck off - i’ve better things to do”_

_this started a series of jimin and you bickering at each other every night after your training was before. but when the nature of the relationship changed, neither of you know. all you know was, he came upto you, the summer of that year and asked you out. you said yes and have never looked back since then._

_it wasn’t until your fifth date that you guys had even held hands though._

_“hey, you free for lunch?” jimin asked you, you were cleaning the bar counter, “wait, why are you cleaning this?”_

_you sighed, “punishment.” you offered him a smile, “you were saying?”_

_“i just came to ask if you wanted lunch together but seems like you’re in till night.”_

_you nodded cleaning every scratch, “yep. also, i was bored of the restaurant too. it’s monotonous.”_

_“then where do you want to go? i’ll take you anywhere you want.”_

_you chuckled, “you’ve a sweet mouth, mochi cheeks, which probably buys you more and more dealings but it won’t work for me. anyways, let’s go for just a walk tonight?”_

_“just a walk, we can go for dinner.”_

_“no, park jimin. it’s either the walk or i’m not going to another restaurant filled with fake people.”_

_“yah, don’t call me by name. but yes anyways, let’s go for a walk sounds fun.”_

_“why shouldn’t i call you by your name, oppa?”_

_“jesus fuck that’s all the more horrible, mission abort.”_

_you giggled shaking your head, “i’ll finish my training as fast i can. meet me at the back alley around..” you glanced at the clock, “1 ish?”_

_“deal.” jimin nodded walking away._

_jimin and you were walking side by side quietly. it wasn’t until jimin pulled you from walking into a street light did you guys start talking, “look where you’re going, kid.”_

_“shit, sorry.” you spurted out shifting your gaze from the sky to the footpath._

_“what’s so interesting up there?” jimin stared up at the sky for a second._

_“a lot of things but i was just thinking.”_

_“about?”_

_“remember on our first date you said you and that jeon were nothin’ alike? it’s true.”_

_“i’m glad you came to the conclusion.”_

_“why do you talk so diplomatically?”_

_“what do you mean diplomatically?”_

_“you’re just.. i don’t know, no fun. i’m scared someday you’ll come up to me and start the conversation with a dad joke.”_

_jimin burst out laughing, “why are you scared then? you scared you’ll lose interest in me? do you like me?”_

_“i never said that.”_

_“and look who’s talking diplomatically now”_

_you snickered looking away, “shut up and walk.”_

_jimin chuckled and looked ahead walking when he felt your hand slipping in his own and his breath hitched. jimin quickly stared down at his hand and found it clasped around your._

_“stop smiling fool, it’s for educational purposes.”_

_“oh really?” jimin spoke up, his smile not leaving his lips once._

_“yes, it’s for experience. this is how a girl’s hand feels like in yours. you didn’t know, but you know do. you can thank me later.”_

━━━━━━━━

you shot out of your chain of memories suffocating you when you heard the speakers in your room blasting music.

_they’ve got to be kidding you this time._

hoseok had plugged in his phone and was blasting some satoori rap. you grabbed your head as it threatened to burst open anytime.

you looked at trudy clearly pissed off, “you better tell him to stop or i won’t mind killing him. then you can write three men on my fucking ledger,” your eyes had turned dark to the point that the irises reached the very brim of your pupils.

trudy knew something was off about you since a few days, it was evident enough. she motioned hoseok to stop it and hoseok obliged without protest.

you went through your drawer in a rush looking for your bottle of valium and ativum stashed in. you gulped down a handful, which were the last ones left, without water and closed your eyes massaging the bridge of your nose.

“what are those meds that you keep taking?” asked trudy, curious.

you didn’t reply for a while. you finally opened your eyes and tossed the empty bottle over to the side - where a bunch of more empty bottles were lying, swearing off them for the sake of the baby.

“doesn’t matter.”

“no seriously, that’s a lot you see, and you take different varieties! are they interesting? i want to try too,” trudy snickered.

you remembered how last week in the regular checkup, lara had told jimin that your body couldn’t bear a child as of now but you had insisted - you have never seen jimin this happy before and you’d do anything for that. and this baby is just as much yours, you cannot even think of hurting it, and it’s only a fetus let alone killing it.

trudy’s gaze from you did not deviate any other way as she waited for an answer - not that she cared or anything, she just wanted to know if her opponent was finally dying. you chose not to reply and got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bts is divided into two teams. trudy’s team has seokjin, taehyung and hoseok whereas your team has yoongi, jimin and jeongguk. just wanted to clear that up, in case anyone was confused. enjoy!
> 
> feel free to comment!


	4. FOUR | LEBENSMUDE — PJM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passenger details : tsundere!park jimin x reader (female). kim seokjin x trudy (oc).  
> extra passengers : kim namjoon, jung hoseok, min yoongi, yandere!jeon jeongguk, kim taehyung.  
> source station : mafia!au, marriage!au, age gap!au (9 years), yandere!au, tsundere!au.  
> destination : so!much!angst, fluff.  
> reading time : 20 minutes  
> extra baggage fee details : physical violence, mentions of abortion, free from use of slang words, 16+ discretion advised.

> **the next day :**

trudy strapped in her guns and a switchblade to her ankle as her team is on the tactical tonight. from runners, to associates, to her own team members were out to pull the most riskiest drug smuggling feat bangtan has ever done. while your men were on task of getting the smuggled drugs out of the customs under the officer’s nose and trudy’s men selling the smuggled drugs off to customers immediately. so, though the amount of drugs was doubled in their hands but it was never going to stay in their hands but distribute around the city within a matter of a few hours. 

you had got dressed in a deep blue dress, a fake bump wrapped around your stomach, “do we have to do it this way?”

trudy shrugged as she tied the straps of the fake bump on your torso, her eyes not failing to see your visible rib cage and some deep wounds that never faded, “well we’ve to keep the backup ready in case hoseok and yoongi fail to get the packages.”

you took a deep breath nodding, and kept your hand on your fake bump, it almost felt too real. more than you expected it to be.

once everyone was ready, you got in your car and noticed jeongguk in the driver’s seat, “you know you really look like you’re pregnant.”

“what? no- i mean no, i am not. and what the hell, why haven’t i seen you since yesterday?”

“i was busy,” jeongguk shrugged starting the car. yoongi loading his gun in the back seat.

“oh yeah? busy doing what? you were supposed be here yesterday for the cash raid.”

“yes, yes. i know. i just got caught up with some personal stuff, i’m sorry. won’t happen again.”

you sighed looking out as jeongguk drove on the highway and took the first exit for the airport.

“had it been me, you would’ve thrown me out for that,” yoongi added nonchalantly.

jeongguk’s jaw visibly clenched, his grip on the steering wheel tightening, “that’s not true. i’m nothing but another team member.”

“oh no, let’s not forget the obvious advantage here. you’re her brother-in-law so you’re automatically forgiven.”

jeongguk’s ears turned red, he wanted to stop the car and tear yoongi a new one but before he could say a thing, you beat him to it.

“shut the fuck up. both of you. we’ll deal with this later. stop fighting like kids,” you looked at yoongi through the rear view mirror. the disappointment in your eyes clearly visible, as if you’re almost telling him, ‘ _i expected you to be more mature.’_

yoongi looked away with a scoff. evidently enough, the rest of the car ride went quietly.

upon reaching, you descended the car and saw jimin smoking in his car.

“what are you doing here?” you walked to his car and leaned back on his door.

jimin took out the cigarette from his mouth as he blew out the smoke, “i just came to see you. namjoon called me, i didn’t like the sound of his voice,” his hand resting on the windowpane swept towards your thigh as he caressed the exposed part of the dress.

you rolled your eyes and slapped his hand away, “just tell me that you don’t think i can pull this off.”

“no baby, no one can do it better than you. i’m just genuinely worried. i really don’t want you around guns anymore,” jimin got down from his car and noticed your bump and visibly stiffened. 

you shrugged as he kept staring at your bump, “i-it’s trudy’s dumb backup plan.”

“you look beautiful,” he threw the cigarette at once as his hands wrapped around your waist. 

“park jimin, you’re insufferable,” you chuckled.

“no, i swear. i mean, oh my god. i never knew you’d look this beautiful with our baby inside you. i want this so bad,” his hand grazed against your fake bump.

just when you went to keep your hand on his, you heard trudy from your intercom. while you two were chatting up, the rest of the team were on the extraction plan.

“we hit a bump. we need that fake baby to distract the guards. y/n to the warehouse door immediately!”

jimin stepped back as you rushed towards the warehouse, you looked back once feeling apologetic to leave him like that but he flashed you a smile to let you know he understands. work comes first.

jimin got in his car and drove away. on seeing jeongguk in your car, he stopped by him and pulled down his window.

“hey, she’s in. you take care of her okay?”

jeongguk nodded, blowing out the weed in his hand, “i know, hyung.” yes he knew that his hyung saw him as nothing but his wife’s personal bodyguard.

“and stop smoking, kid.”

“yep, copy that,” jeongguk took another puff as jimin drove away.

nodding to yourself you walked to the door and banged fiercely. soon enough, two guards opened and you started crying at once, “please help me, someone was attacking me.”

“ma’am please come down, where is the attacker? did you see him?”

you nodded crying and pointed in a random direction, the moment the guards tried to go towards the direction, you fell down and faked passing out.

the two guards called the other two guards who where inside the warehouse to help them with you.

as the guards surrounded around you with water bottles, yoongi and hoseok who were waiting on the other door came in and replaced the boxes of drugs with boxes of chocolates. 

the airplane had just landed from colombia, the cargo had just been unloaded from the plane and brought to the warehouse from where they would be tested first then sent to the customs for shipping. it was very crucial to steal the drugs before they went into that machine.

━━━━━━━━

“is it all gone?”, trudy asked while walking down the hallway leading to her office, the phone balanced between her left ear and shoulder, her hands too busy swiping through her tablet. she took a right turn to enter her office as her supplier informed her that the smuggling occurred without any problems.

seokjin was sitting on the chair opposite to the huge office chair, he was going through a stack of papers, and his reading glasses perched fashionably on his nose with a black pen twirling around his fingers. seokjin occasionally took a sip of the black espresso kept to his left side. he looked somewhere in between a business tycoon and an intellectual college student, not a gang mobster. 

trudy cut her call and dropped her tired body on the chair, the aching muscles sizzling from the comfort of the soft material of the chair.

“rough night?” seokjin asked not looking up from the paper, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

trudy let out a humorless chuckle, “when is it ever not?” she replied rubbing at her shoulders trying to release some tension from it. 

trudy noticed that the cup of coffee kept on the table was slowly moving towards her, seokjin’s fingers pushing it without much discretion and a soft contagious smile creeping up on his face, assuring her that everything was going to be fine and if not, he would be there to handle it beside her. these small gestures where enough to announce his love for trudy, not that he could do anything more than this. 

he had money, he had sources, he could buy her whatever she asked for or take her anywhere she liked but money or his intelligence cannot help them change namjoon’s mind or his rules. namjoon wanted no dating or love affairs going around the mob, of course he was okay with one night stands and the idea of friends with benefit but nothing that involved love. namjoon would never allow that – the least seokjin could do is stay on namjoon’s good side and keep him oblivious about trudy and him with his rather well played mind games.

trudy leaned in to give him a quick kiss when her phone blared loudly announcing its presence. she wanted to ignore it but her rank prohibited her from doing so, throwing seokjin what was her best guilty filled look, she picked up the call.

“the heck do you want?”

”oof, i sure am a delight. hello to you too,” your voice resounded through the phone.

“look y/n, i am not in a mood-“

”cut it trudy, i have been ordered to discuss the killings of gwancheon, meet me in ten.”

“ok. on my way.” trudy turned back at seokjin to see that he had engrossed himself in his papers again his pencil twisting gracefully between his fingers. she kept a delicate hand on his stiff shoulders and gave it a light squeeze before walking out.

━━━━━━━━

trudy was briskly walking through the hallways, she was currently trying to contact hoseok to give her a briefing about the killing you mentioned when a body collided with her.

“hey watch where you are going!”

the boy looked up at trudy in annoyance but when the realization dawned upon him, his posture lost its previous fire. 

he bowed his head slightly, “i am sorry miss.”

trudy raked her brain to recognize the boy because he had a strikingly familiar face. 

giving up, trudy decided to inquire him, “are you from the other gang?” she asked referring to your team, the boy nodded at once.

“and what’s your name?” 

“jeongguk.”

trudy hummed as she finally put a name to the familiar face, it was not long before she remembered why she was aware of the boy’s existence. 

“jeongguk? you are y/n’s brother-in-law right?”

something flashed in jeongguk’s eyes which looked aptly like anger but it was gone as suddenly as it came. he gave a slight nod again before giving way to trudy in the narrow hallway, an eerie calmness over his face.

trudy want to inquire him more but hoseok’s call came so she went on her way as jeongguk left too.

━━━━━━━━

trudy walked out of the door following a associate as he informed her that namjoon had called for her. odd. what did he need at this time of the night?

you had changed to your usual jeans and white blouse and were also on your way to see namjoon, who had mysteriously summoned you. you mentally made a list of things that you had done in the last month that you had to spent with the inhuman piece of a human, trudy. apart from a few death threats, you hadn’t really done anything else. surely namjoon wasn’t angry for that? 

as if trudy alone wasn’t enough to exhaust your tanks of patience which was supposed to last you a lifetime; had namjoon decided to put all the mentally ill ones in the same group? 

you believed in no god, it was delusional but you prayed that your carefully built team would not go mad under the influence of their dumb team. you were still lost in the troubling thoughts of your team when suddenly out of nowhere, someone yanked you inside one of the numerous dark rooms in the HQ.

before you could react to the coward attack, the nemesis pressed his hand to your mouth and cut off any kind of sounds. your slender fingers curled around the man’s hand - trying to pry it off, something close to a snarl ripping through your throat, you bared your teeth planning to place a bite on the man’s palm. but the man was probably familiar with your way of combat, he grabbed your throat and squeezed it painfully, leaving no time for you to breathe and cutting off your air supply almost immediately. 

your eyes started to roll back as your grip on the man’s hand loosened. he took it as an advantage and smashed your head back on the wall. you felt a ringing in your ear, a sharp pain spreading through your head and slowly transforming into a splitting headache. you lifted your leg aiming to hit the man right on his kneecap but a dull pain in your lower abdomen reminded you of the life growing inside you. you pressed your back to the wall and wrapped your arm around your stomach, your expression becoming eerily calm as you braced herself. 

the man not noticing the change in your demeanor in the dark room punched your right shoulder blade. your face contorted in pain as you sank down on your knees, the arms around your abdomen tightening. a sharp pain coursed through your torso, making you part your mouth in a soundless cry. you do not know how long he kept on hitting you as he pushed you to the side to get better access, a part of you wanted to stand up and fight but the more logical part knew you couldn’t, your medicines had made you weak and you weren’t ready to risk the life of your baby. a single drop of tear escaped the your eyes as you loosened you body to accept the pain.

━━━━━━━━

jimin locked the door of his car and walked inside the HQ, hands in his pocket and observant about his surroundings. he was supposed to be here two hours ago, but after meeting you, he went to finish a dealing. 

his shoes made a tapping sound on the cemented floor as he walked towards his office, you were working in the HQ now as well so it was beneficial to him, he could keep an eye on you.

but the sight which welcomed him made jimin stop at his tracks and blink twice. namjoon was standing in the hallway looking at him with a perfectly dimpled smile, as if he was waiting for him. 

he grinned cheerfully as he saw jimin looking at him. he opened his arms as a sign of welcome.

“aah jimin my boy! come here!" 

this was wrong, something had to be wrong. jimin looked around to notice a few men gathering around them in a rough circle, clearly as confused as him. 

the boss was outside the office to greet jimin– the situation was absurd to the downright definition of it, but jimin could not disobey so he walked to namjoon, cautiously. 

namjoon clasped his hands on the male’s back, his eyes still crinkled due to his smile. jimin stood in front of him, body unconsciously stiffening and getting into a flight or fight mode. 

"yes?”

“i have a surprise for you, jimin,” namjoon said in a soft, almost a fatherly voice but as soon as he said this, namjoon’s face expression morphed to a more darker one, the one jimin was more familiar with.

namjoon grasped the back of jimin’s shirt in a twisted grip and pulled him forward harshly. 

“namjoon! ” jimin yelled as he felt himself being dragged away by namjoon, his steps uncoordinated and risky due to namjoon’s fast pace. his cheeks flared up in an angry shade of red as he noticed the associates staring at him like he was an animal in a zoo. 

namjoon’s grip on his shirt didn’t loosen up until they reached his office. namjoon threw jimin on the polished floor of his room, watching as jimin crashed on it, jimin bit his inner cheek and tasted the metallic flavor of blood as he quickly supported his body with his hands and stood up - baffled at his namjoon’s behavior. 

unfortunately, jimin looked up to meet with his namjoon’s favourite gun pointed straight at him. even though confusion was quite evident in his eyes, jimin had a faint idea of what this was all about. he just hoped he was wrong. 

“drop all your guns,” namjoon spoke in a flat tone.

jimin did as he was asked to do without protest, he needed to know the reason behind this and if luck favored him - come out of this mess with minimum amount of damage. 

the clatter of three guns falling on the floor was heard and jimin raised his hands in surrender. but namjoon wasn’t satisfied, he pressed the trigger of his gun a bit more, a smug look on his face as he could feel the gun springing to life. 

“on your knees,” namjoon instructed, his gun never moving from its aim. 

jimin knelt down carefully, feeling each of his muscles straining due to the tension in his body, he waited with bated breath - his eyes trained on the gun.

“bring her in." 

jimin felt his composure shattering in almost a mocking way as he recognized the person being dragged into the room. your body was almost rolling on the floor as an executive brought you in carelessly. your eyes were closed and it didn’t look like you were breathing. your body was awfully still. the associate dropped your body unceremoniously on the floor and walked out without a word.

jimin could see the blue black bruises peaking out from the material of your shirt. your lip was bleeding and your left cheek was swollen.

"such a pitiful sight,” namjoon muttered in mock disappointment but jimin didn’t look at him - his eyes were burning into your motionless body, silently ordering you to wake up and explain this situation to him. 

“oh don’t worry, she isn’t dead. i won’t let her off so easily,” namjoon chuckled at his own “ _joke_ ”. 

when he noticed that jimin still wasn’t paying attention to him, he pressed his gun at the side of jimin’s forehead. jimin’s eyes moved to fix their gaze on namjoon. 

“what…what do you want?” jimin finally spoke up, trying his best to hide the hatred in his voice. 

namjoon smirked, "oops. did i strike a nerve there? and what do you know about what i want? i just want a good gang, with loyal soldiers but it seems like i need to work a bit more for it-”

jimin refused to reply and kept looking at namjoon, daring him to proceed further. 

namjoon did anyway, “i didn’t protest when you said you were going to date her. i even allowed you to marry her because of the stupid game you played years ago jimin. so the debt from my side was paid. but a child!? that isn’t something i can afford when you don’t want it to be a part of our wonderful family.”

the atmosphere was turning suffocating for jimin and a single drop of sweat trickled down his face even though the cold air of the room was penetrating through his dress shirt. so namjoon knew about the _baby_. okay. jimin didn’t care how he came to know, but at this point all he wanted to do is to save his wife and successor. 

“tell me, jimin. did you plan to run away with your sweet little family?” namjoon mocked.

he knew everything, the delivery date, the regular checkups and the secret scheme to escape. jimin’s fists were clenched as he tried to keep calm. fighting with the leader was useless, they all would die, so he kept quiet trying to figure out the best way to escape. 

you had woke up a few moments ago and were quietly listening to the conversation. your lower abdomen was paining terribly. was your baby alive? you bit your lip hard, making the already injured skin turn violet as you tried to divert your chain of thoughts. 

your gaze landed on jimin, it ached your heart to see your husband in such a vulnerable state. namjoon put his hand in his pocket leaning on the right leg for support, his eyes and gun never leaving jimin. 

finally jimin spoke, “what if i let him join the mob?" 

your eyes widened as you heard him speak - let your baby drown in the sea of blood money? how could jimin even consider it? 

namjoon laughed, it was the kind you hear when someone is honestly amused by something, "ah jiminaah… i feel insulted, do you actually think i would believe you?" 

jimin averted his gaze as namjoon patted his head with his gun, a layer of mirth dancing in his eyes, "i know how good you are at playing people jimin and it tricked me once too, but i have learnt my lesson son. i know better than to free you based on your empty assurances." 

namjoon turned to the side and smiled when he saw you looking at him with nothing but hatred, namjoon winked at you as he prepared for his showdown.

"enough of unnecessary talk now-" 

jimin looked at namjoon waiting for his verdict, "i’ll let you have as many babies as you want when i need them jimin but this one-” namjoon pointed with his gun at you, “conceived at an unfortunate time needs to go. as you are too much of a coward to do it yourself, i have taken it upon myself to call a medic. the baby will be killed soon, well, that’s if its not dead already.”

and then there was silence. namjoon stood there with a casual face, but moved back swiftly as he felt a gush of wind hitting his face as jimin moved forward to hit him but missed him by a hair’s difference. 

“jimin!” you called out panicked.

soon three associates coming into view were holding jimin, a fourth one came in view as he punched jimin in his stomach with all his might. jimin spit out blood as he felt the air leaving his body. they pinned him down on the floor, holding his head down so he couldn’t get up, he was trying to squirm out of their grip, low growls escaping his mouth every now and then, legs kicking in the air at dangerous speed and flair.

jimin’s eyes had turned deadly black and lips were curled. you felt a shiver run down your spine as you took in his appearance.

“i didn’t want to do this but-” namjoon trailed off as an associate hit the back of jimin’s head with the tail of the gun with extreme amount of force aiming to steal his consciousness.

jimin looked at you one last time before his head dropped on the floor, his face finally peaceful. 

you felt someone grab your wrist, you looked up to see a man in a white uniform staring back at you with a neutral expression. you made a futile attempt to kick the man but cried in pain when more hands grabbed you, “no no, please no,” you looked at namjoon, searching for any mercy behind his unforgiving facade.

but they lifted you up to pull you out of the room.

namjoon looked at both of his favourite soldiers in front of him, “lock him up in a cell and take her to the hospital. i want it dead." 

namjoon said while walking back to his chair. he didn’t turn back as he heard the shuffling of feet as the bodies were taken away from his room. namjoon sat down on his chair with poise but heaved a sigh, "i hope you learn your lesson park jimin, i don’t want to kill such a good soldier.”

━━━━━━━━

trudy walked in looking at her hand which seokjin was holding a while ago. feeling soft? she shook her head as she shoved her hands inside the pockets of her jacket. she isn’t supposed to feel soft, she isn’t supposed to feel overwhelmed or even loved. she clearly isn’t trained for all this drama. she walked in thinking what would happen if boss someday comes to know about all this. trudy chuckled to herself as she realized - boss would never come to know.

some men were mumbling things in the hall. 

“ _but i thought jimin was the most trusted one–_ ”

_“seems just the opposite now–”_

she raised her eyebrows - were they actually talking about your husband - the person whom everyone was so scared of. she walked towards the office room curious.— wait, was that taehyung? and that brother in law, again. together.

she stopped in her tracks trying to process everything at once. a yell - more like a sonic boom startled her. it came from the office room. seokjin came out of the waiting room, where he was waiting to meet namjoon about the recent dealings.

he was equally shocked as trudy. they both looked at each other - confused and shrugged.

“let’s check,” suggested seokjin as he walked in without even knocking. 

_bad move jin, bad move._

namjoon was yelling at some associate, seokjin nodded as he went to leave.

namjoon was close to the door and kept a hand on seokjin’s shoulder, “hyung”

seokjin froze.

 _shit_.

he left the door letting it close on its own as namjoon motioned him to one of the chairs.

“now get your ugly face away from my sight!” he yelled at the associate again who ran away as soon as he got his order.

namjoon fixed his shirt and unbuttoned the first few buttons to cool himself down as he came up to the table and seated himself on the throne like chair of his.

trudy was still standing by the door, deciding whether to go and wait for seokjin or stay there and eavesdrop. she decided to go with the first option, as her pride would never allow her to eavesdrop no matter how curious she grew so she started to walk away.

“trudy, come on in.”

she froze, how did he even know she was there?

she walked in regardless. “boss.”

“trudy, come come sit,” he motioned at the chair beside seokjin, "i bet you guys are habituated with sitting with each other quite often now." 

trudy sat down and shifted uncomfortably, not quite happy with the idea of namjoon knowing anything about them.

"so..” namjoon clasped his hands together, propped up on the table. “how was the coffee?” he went to sip his - but the cup was empty, “sops, mine has finished, should i order a mocha or a cappuccino? i think trudy likes cappuccino better?" 

seokjin looked at him trying to understand what was actually happening.

trudy started, "boss–”

“no trudy, let _hyung_ say which one is your favourite!" 

"ho-how would i know?”

“oh come on hyung! don’t play hard to get now, that’s what the girls typically do so just, come on tell me, what’s her favourite?” namjoon smiled wholeheartedly - his dimples shining like two crescents.

“i don’t know.”

namjoon nodded smiling, “of course,” he took out his brand new shining and freshly polished .44 Remington Magnum. pulled the hammer and kept the loaded gun on the table pointed towards trudy, “now i’m going to ask one last time..“ 

"americana.. ” seokjin mumbled.

“louder _hyung_.”

“americana..” seokjin’s voice raised a tad bit.

“precisely.”

seokjin and trudy stole a look at each other before looking at the creature of a human, namjoon.

his grave look suddenly changed to a warm face, “oh my god! i totally forgot to tell you guys the story!" 

trudy was way too intimated as she would like to admit with namjoon’s behavior - what was he up to?

"you know i have this backstabber of a couple - jimin and y/n, who apparently were going to have a baby, good news eh? of course, i would have accepted it with an open heart because it only meant another loyal recruit to this great establishment. but sadly, very utterly - sadly, they had different plans. they didn’t want their kid to have anything to do with this life - i mean i’m thinking the same as you! are they kidding! so now jimin is rotting in some cell, and - - ”, he checked his watch. “and baby jimin is dead by now for sure.”

trudy’s beautifully shaped big eyes went almost an inch wider, ‘ _that’s why she was acting like that…_ ’

it hadn’t even been five seconds roughly before trudy felt like she needed to save her partner - the person she hated the most but her gut was yelling out at her that she needed to help you at any cost. although she wanted you dead - she wanted to save you too.

 _‘to kill her later with my own hands.’_ she reassured herself with that - you weren’t her friend, you were nothing but still she couldn’t explain this new chain of thoughts suddenly jamming her brain.

namjoon turned his gaze to seokjin - seokjin felt like he was going to drown at the bottom of some ocean as the little finger of his right hand started twitching.

“remember the first rule i laid out at the very inception of bangtan? no dating, no lovers. i mean - it all is about sex at the end! well there are things like brothels!”

seokjin didn’t reply. he kept quiet, his eyes fixed on the gun - thinking of eyes to grab it and shoot the man in front of him. he wouldn’t mind being killed for standing up against anyone who would compare his girlfriend to a prostitute. he was clearly angry to the nth level but he had enough brains in him to work logically even at a moment like that.

“did you run out of cash, _hyung_? you could have asked me, i wouldn’t have mind paying to get you laid.” namjoon stared blankly at his hyung, innocence dripping from his eyes.

and that was it, seokjin got the hold of the gun with a swift action and pulled the trigger at namjoon. 

namjoon leaned back in his seat as he crossed his arms chuckling, “empty hyung, it’s e-m-p-t-y”

the word “empty” whirled around seokjin’s head like a ferris wheel as he felt two pair of hands grab him from the back and pinning him to the nearby wall.

trudy was quick as she went to fight the guys off and punched the jaw of the guy nearest to her.

she heard a “tsk” leaving namjoon’s lips.

“you know that’s your problem trudy? you work upon your instinct - now see i wasn’t going to hurt hyung, not at all but you hurt one of my recent personal favourite fighter. of course he’ll get revenge”

trudy was too immersed in namjoon’s words - weighing his words, the moment she realized what he was saying - she turned her gaze immediately to seokjin to catch that guy punching him hard in the adam’s apple.

seokjin choked and was unable to breathe - he felt his trachea closing up around his neck - his face turning completely red as he tried to grasp on anything near him - trying to breathe just a fraction of air.

trudy felt limp throughout her body all of a sudden as she watched seokjin gasping for air. now she knew exactly what namjoon was talking about - _‘love makes you weak.’_

trudy wanted to kill each and every one of them right then and there but she was unable to even blink her eyes.

trudy didn’t realize when she was dragged out of the room and taken towards the basement until she was being shoved inside a room with the number - 1303.  
the realization came sooner - it was the same room where she was held captive by her namjoon’s trainers - tortured to different levels which were done to her in the name of 'toughening her up’. her mind suddenly turned into a five year old’s and she protested to go in - only to be shoved inside harder. the man who’s jaw she almost broke, walked in - cracked his neck both sides as he loosened his form.

she felt a sudden pain ringing inside her body as the same man hit her in the shin. she backed away immediately limping - her legs giving away her weight. the man however wasn’t done yet - he hit her knee cap now. she heard a crunch - she was pretty sure her knee cap had relocated as she collapsed to her side.

was the man done? not really, no.

he hit her again - the solar plexus this time - making her chest collapse back - it was like being in a car crash. the epinephrine, and the impact of the hits, were like flying through the air. she felt like she couldn’t control her limbs anymore.  
the epinephrine made her feel briefly conscious of her own body, with each punch or kick, she could sense each individual cell and blood vessel bruising or bursting, each nerve ending emitting out electric shocks and chemical responses. she could hear and feel her heart beating in her ears, and her vision became blurred which kept zooming in and out at nothing in particular. she smelled the dust on the floor and admired the unevenness of the stones in the granite.

trudy exhaled all the air from her lungs, making her abdominal muscles automatically tighten and her body, particularly her shoulders, curled inwards pulling back.

she felt the sudden increase in heart rate, a loss of fine motor control, a bitter taste in the mouth - and it all came to her one blow at a time. she could precisely jot down the time when she experienced each of the specific responses by her body.

after the man was sure that he was done with her - he left her in the room bolting the door.

and of course, because all the air had suddenly left her body, she was attempting to suck it down back like there was no tomorrow.

she soon lost her consciousness recalling the dark memories she had once encountered in this very room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, y’all hate me, don’t you? also, namjoon is amazing, ins’t he?
> 
> feel free to comment!


	5. FIVE | LEBENSMUDE — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passenger details : tsundere!park jimin x reader (female). kim seokjin x trudy (oc).  
> extra passengers : yandere!jeon jeongguk  
> source station : mafia!au, marriage!au, age gap!au (9 years), yandere!au, tsundere!au.  
> destination : so!much!angst, smut, fluff, dom!jimin, i’m talking real sloppy rough sex, reader’s first time, orgasm denial, multiple orgasms (m)  
> reading time : 15 minutes  
> extra baggage fee details : safe sex kids.

> **two years ago :**

you were supposed to be back half an hour ago and continue training, but here you were, sitting on jimin’s lap, your legs bent and placed on either side of him. he was seated in his car, he had moved the seat back to accommodate you in that comprising position.

_**an hour ago :** _

_you were sitting on jimin’s couch, barefoot. your knees hugging your chest as you laughed at one of his stupid jokes. he had brought you to his place. when he suggested another restaurant for the date, you refused and told him to take you somewhere where you guys could just sit and relax._

_so what better place than his house? jimin showed you around briefly after which you resumed your place on his couch._

_he had turned on the tv, some english action movie with korean subtitles was on. but you guys were hardly paying attention to it._

_jimin was sitting beside you, his framework turned towards you, his hand moved to one of your left knee when you relaxed your left leg and bent it. your right knee still hugging your chest. you blushed quietly when his hand touched your bare skin._

_jimin noticed, “you never have dated before?”_

_“well, unlike you, i was kidnapped when i was 17 by a gangster and since then i’ve been in their captivity. and before that, i was a good kid,” you said proudly.  
_

_jimin chuckled, “or maybe you were just lame.”_

_“hey you take that back! you’re lame not me,” you said with an accusatory tone.  
_

_“wait, but you were seriously 17?”  
_

_you nodded, “yeah. i was.”_

_“i am sorry i made you see all that.”  
_

_“no, it’s fine.”  
_

_jimin kept quiet not knowing what to say further. both of you just stared at anything but each other as a veil of silence prevailed until he decided to break it._

_“was? you turned 18?”_

_you smirked, “yes sir. i did, three months ago.”_

_“oh! is that so. congratulations on becoming an adult.”  
_

_“thank you, where’s my gift?”  
_

_“oh well, that. mhmm, i think i have the perfect gift for you in my mind,” jimin leaned in, his hand massaging the area around your knee gently.  
_

_you felt heat rising up in your cheeks and went to say something when a half asleep jeongguk appeared from one of the rooms._

_“what are you doing here?” jeongguk looked at the two of you, clearly confused. his hair was a mess, his black t-shirt hanging loosely on his figure, wrinkled and his grey joggers hugging his legs.  
_

_you straightened your legs at once, the smile vanished from your face. although you’ve known jeongguk, you guys were friends but the way he asked so baffled, there was something really off about his tone which made you feel unwanted in this place._

_“that’s no way to talk gguk,” jimin started.  
_

_you looked at them both and spoke up, “hey gguk, i just came to hang out. what’s up?” you offered a smile._

_jeongguk’s jaw clenched as his brain processed the position you guys were just in, “don’t ever call me gguk again,” his voice was icy and cut through your skin._

_“also, you’re not welcome here.”  
_

_jimin got up and walked to him, “you don’t get to decide that. but i’m glad you’re here. you already know y/n here, she’s my girlfriend.”_

_you shyly waved your hand at jeongguk as he stared at you, his mouth parted as he stepped back, “you’re kidding me.”_

_jimin shook his head, “not at all. why would i joke about this?”_

_“she’s a kid! namjoon won’t ever allow this,” jeongguk said, a hint of smile flashing onto his lips.  
_

_“i don’t care. he can’t do shit, it’s my decision to make and i’ve made it. i like her, i think i’m even falling for her.”  
_

_“you don’t know anything about her, don’t you think you’re rushing in?” jeongguk knew yelling would yield nothing so he resorted to sound as reasonable as he could to convince his brother against this decision.  
_

_“not at all. we’ve been going out since two months now. she’s great.”  
_

_jeongguk took a deep breath in, frustrated. he didn’t want anyone coming between him and his hyung. they had a peaceful life here. he didn’t want anything that could disrupt that. and he certainly, didn’t want any girl in his hyung’s life._

_“i don’t want her here,” jeongguk finally stated crossing his arms.  
_

_jimin went to reply but you got up at once, slipping into your shoes, “i’ll leave. it’s okay,”_

_jimin turned towards you but before he could say anything, you had already made the run for the door._

_jimin took a deep breath and shot a glare at jeongguk, “this isn’t over yet,” and with that jimin grabbed his car keys and followed you out._

_he noticed you were walking towards the road, “hey wait. i’ll drop you.”_

_you looked back, “yeah no, it’s fine. i’ll manage.”_

_jimin unlocked his car and opened the passenger door. he held it open till you finally gave up and walked to him and got in his car._

_after closing the door, jimin walked to the other side and got in, starting his car he drove out of the parking space._

_jeongguk was watching all along from the window, the curtains conveniently covering for him. the glass of water in his hands broke as you guys drove off._

_jeongguk has always been like this. when jimin took him in from the streets, jeongguk was beyond grateful but since that day he made jimin his entire world. jimin was the only father figure in his life, and like a kid clinging to his parent, he has followed jimin everywhere. he hates when jimin even gives someone any kind of attention. although, jeongguk is now 20 years old, he still behaves as if he is 13 year old teenager acting out when he’s with jimin._

_now that you had sneaked into this equation, everything changes. instead of jeongguk, jimin will now give you his time, his attention, his affection. everything that is rightfully jeongguk’s, right?_

_jeongguk has known you all these past 5 months than you’ve been training in the HQ. he also trains alongside you. he knows you’re a nice person and all but he. just. doesn’t. care about all that. the moment you put yourself in between him and jimin, you’re a threat now. code red threat. and what do we do when it’s code red? we eliminate that threat._

_back in the car, you both drove quietly towards the HQ._

_jimin cleared his throat, “i’m sorry about his behavior. he acts out sometimes but he’s a good kid. i’ll talk to him.”_

_“it’s alright. i get it, he’s worried about you,” you reassured him as he parked at one of the back alleys behind bangtan building complex.  
_

_“i really don’t want you getting hurt at his words. but frankly speaking, if we’re going to be together, he’s going to keep acting like that. but he’ll warm up eventually.” jimin said, his hand now resting on yours.  
_

_you nodded, looking at your intertwined hands, tucking a piece of your locks behind your ear, “so, what you said back then about falling in love with me..”_

_jimin smiled giving your hand a light squeeze, “it’s true. i really have fallen for you.”_

_you looked up at him, your eyes shining, “i have fallen for you too.”_

_jimin smiled and leaned in placing a chaste kiss on your lips. his other hand wrapping around your headrest._ _you kissed back smiling._

_he pulled back and looked at you, “this calls for celebrations. i have your gift you know,” he said tugging at the hem of your shorts._

_you grinned nodding, “yes.”_ _jimin grinned excited._

_“but let me warn you, i’m a virgin.”_

_“hey, then we don’t have to rush it,” jimin said leaning back._

_you frowned at the loss of contact and leaned towards him, “no. i want this. and i want it to be you.”_

jimin leaned in and kissed you, his kiss was sloppy. you kissed back but pulled back, he leaned in again and caught your lips in another sloppy kiss. his tongue darting out and licking your lips, and the surrounding expanse. you pulled back again with a smirk on your face. jimin’s hand which was lying on top of your headrest was now on your head, pulling you close to him as his lips engulfed yours again. you kissed back and realized there’s no escape as his grip tightened on you. so, you started biting his lip, the moment you caught his lower between your teeth, you bit it. his lip jutted out as he looked you in the eye. neither of you breaking eye contact. jimin tried to kiss you again and again you caught his lip in between your teeth, your sharp teeth. a smirk still playing on your lips.

jimin’s hand went to grab your waist as he pulled you onto his lap. adjusting his seat he looked at you as you pushed your hair back. his hands pooling around your waist, playing with the hem of your shorts. you were straddling him on top of his parted legs. 

“you like to be naughty, don’t you?” he shot you a look, his hand slipping under your sweatshirt.

you gasped as his cold hand touched your skin, “maybe i do.”

jimin chuckles and pointed to his swollen lip, “you’ll pay for this,” his other hand gracefully found it’s way to your left breast as he grabbed at it over your bra.

you did not want to give in so easily, in your mind you wanted to play harder to get but the knot at the base of your clit spoke it’s own mind. deciding against it, you tried to get away from him but he locked you in that position.

“nuh uh. you’re not going anywhere,” jimin shook his head, his eyes never leaving yours even for a second.

while his one hand kept massaging your breast, the other roamed all over your body, over every curve and stopped at your hip. you groaned as your now hardened nipple poked against his palm. he leaned in again for another kiss but you bit him again.

“that’s it,” he put you back on your seat and started unbuckling his jeans.

you sat, clinching your legs close as your eyes feasted on that sight. his veiny hands undoing the button and pulling down the zipper to reveal his hard on. the same hard on that was poking at your stomach a few moments ago.

before he could free his length from the confines of his boxers, your hands had already advanced towards it. on seeing you, he stopped and let you move his boxers down as you got a hold of his length. 

“i don’t know anything,” you looked at him biting your lip.

“not to worry, i’ll help you. wet it.”

holding back your hair with one hand, you leaned down and kissed the tip of his dick. you spit on it and lathered your saliva onto his entire length just the way he guided you. jimin leaned back in his seat, his eyes hooded and watching your every movement.

after you were sure the saliva had slathered on, you took him in your mouth. you could not reach the base, and he was girthy so it filled up your entire mouth.

jimin didn’t let you adjust as he grabbed your hair and bucked his hips into your mouth, the tip of his dick touching the back of your throat. you gagged as pools of saliva covered his dick.

you bobbed your mouth up and down on it, guided by jimin’s hand. every time you bobbed down, he would push you harder and make you take him all in. 

“nghh,” jimin groaned through gritted teeth.

hearing him you increased your speed. you slurped up, your tongue moving around it as your hand massaged his length. you palmed his dick at the base to top while simultaneously sucking at it. your hand going almost in a circular motion. jimin guided your free hand to his balls. you started massaging his balls too and heard jimin suck in a deep breath. 

when you felt his dick throbbing in your hand, jimin regained his grip back on your hair and pushed your head down harder on his dick, your face almost hitting the base of his left over pubic hair. your eyes rolled back to the top of your head when he held you in the gagged position.

you felt his grip loosening with a taste of warm fluid in your mouth. he pulled out and pulled you back onto his lap. 

you almost felt dizzy with how aggressive he was. and you loved it. you were too proud to admit you’re a sub but you’ve known it all your life. you always found yourself relating with the sub character in any smut you read on wattpad. and now that jimin was taking charge, you kept acting out just so he would put you in your place. you were loving it.

cum was dripping from the side of your lips when he caught a drop with his thumb, “no babe. you’re not wasting one drop of it.”

you gulped the cum that was already in your mouth and parted your lips as jimin inserted his thumb in your mouth which you sucked dry like the good girl you are. 

“good,” jimin smirked as he kissed your nose softly, “shall we take off your shirt?”

you gave him the nod but before he went to lift your sweatshirt you stopped him, “wait. what if someone sees?” you looked out of the windows, you guys were only parked in one of the back alleys of bangtan, it was an abandoned one but that doesn’t guarantee people not coming back here, maybe for a smoke or something. 

“no one comes here,” jimin assured you as he lifted your sweatshirt above your head. 

you looked at him shyly as this was all new to you. you wanted him to like you but when he kept quiet for a while, you felt like he didn’t.

jimin just stared at your breasts lustfully but when he saw the look on your face, his hands immediately cupped your face, “you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

you felt yourself blushing as you looked down, your hair falling from behind your ear onto side of his hands.

“you mind?” he asked suggesting your breasts. 

you nodded again and he delved in at once. his hands went behind your back to unclasp your bra, but he couldn’t get it right. you chuckled and helped him with it. 

he took it off but before he could touch them, you leaned back, your arms hiding your breasts. you couldn’t stop but feel embarrassed and bit the inside of your cheeks. 

jimin held your hands, his eyes fixed at yours, “believe me. you’re beautiful and i love the way you’re. okay?” he gently tugged at your hands and you nodded as you finally let go. 

jimin leaned down and popped your right nipple in his mouth, his hands holding your hands, intertwining the fingers. 

you threw your head back, your lips parted as jimin suckled at your breast. he let go of your right hand as he put his right hand on your breast and grabbed at it, sucking hard.

when he bit your nipple, you gasped and looked at him. jimin shrugged and bit harder.

he let go of your other hand and massaged your other breast. playing and pulling at the nipple. he pinched at the left nipple with his fingers and at the same time, bit down hard on your right nipple with his head.

“fuck!” you squealed out grabbing his shoulders.

he let go your nipple and sucked at the clear expanse of your breast, leaving purple marks. he suckled at the area next to your areola and let go with a wet pop. you could see a mark forming and turning red at first. 

after littering your breast with marks, he adjusted you on his lap as his hand slid down and touched you where you desperately wanted him to. he put his hand under your shorts and panties and found your sweet spot.

“you’re so wet,” he chimed in as his fingers gathered your wetness and slowly touched the area around your clit.

you seethed through your gritted teeth and your body went into a hiccup motion when he started massaging gently.

“mhm, it feels so good,” you mumbled falling into his chest.

“and it’s going to feel better,” he grabbed your neck making you straighten your back.

his lips found his way to your neck, he nibbled at your sweet spot as his fingers skillfully entered the tip of your labia, brushing against the walls of the clit.

with enough wetness in his finger, he inserted a finger inside all the while tightening his grip on your neck.

your face became red as you could barely breathe and his finger was inside you, caressing the walls.

you let out a whimper, as your teeth bit down harder on your lip. your fingernails digging deeper into his shoulder.

“yes yes, feel me inside,” he mumbled against your neck as his finger delved deeper, making contact with the inner wall, striking against it again and again.

your toes curled up as you fought the urge to moan out load but gave in and moaned. your back arched, “shit, it feels too good.”

“it’ll only get better,” he snickered as he inserted another finger.

“oh my god,” you started, your eyes going wide as one of your hands grabbed his hand.

“shh, relax,” jimin cooed, his fingers moving faster.

“fuck. fuck,” you closed you eyes shut as the tension kept building at the base of your stomach.

just when you were close to your high, he removed his hand.

“hey! n-,” you protested at the loss of contact but he cut you off with a passionate kiss.

your tongue played with his as your hands wrapped themselves in his hair, tugging at it a bit. he placed you down directly at his dick as he moved against your clothed clit. your body in sync as his breathing hitched.

he sucked on your tongue, exploring every area in your mouth. you found his lips again and bit on it again.

“that’s it,” jimin said as he pulled your panties to a side, his dick lining up at your entrance. 

he held his dick at your entrance, his other hand at the base of your head, “spit at it.”

you collected a ball of saliva and spit at his dick which he conveniently spread around the length of his dick. you kept staring at his dick.

“hey, look at me,” jimin commanded.

you looked up at him as he lined himself with your entrance and inched deeper inside. you felt the tip of his dick brushing against your hymen.

you felt your chest tightening as your breath hitched and you squirmed.

“shh, don’t move,” he stilled as he looked you in the eyes.

the moment you relaxed and stopped moving, he pushed inside at once. your eyes went wide as you groaned out load.

“shit no, i can’t take it,” you whimpered, your hands on his chest shaking.

“it’s okay. just keep looking at me, it’s okay,” he kissed your forehead giving you time to adjust to his length.

you took a few deep breaths and paced your breathing before giving him the nod, “you can move.”

“you sure doll? i don’t want to hurt you.”

you nodded, “yeah, go on.”

jimin moved out slowly and then back in, his hands holding your hips in position as he slid in and out of you as slowly as he could.

after a few slow thrusts, you leaned and mumbled against his lips, “you can go faster.”

“you sure?”

you blinked but what you didn’t expect were his pounds. the moment you assured him that you were fine, he pounded into you. he was balls deep inside you, the tip of his dick touching your g-spot perfectly.

“holy fuc-fuck,” you cried out, your nails leaving marks on his chest as he kept pounding in you.

“fuck fuck, yes, oh my god, yes. fuck,” the littany of curses flowed out of your beautiful lips as he pounded mercilessly. 

“nggh, please don’t stop,” you nibbled at his ear.

jimin was breathing heavily, holding your hips higher he pounded in. thrusting heavily, going in deep with every thrust as you nibbled harder at his ear. your tongue played around the soft area near his piercings.

as he kept slamming against your g-spot, you felt yourself nearing your orgasm.

“i’m going to cum,” you whispered against your ear, your tongue darting out and licking his spot soft.

soon enough you released your juices, your back arching back, coming in contact with the steering wheel. jimin muttered curses under his breath as he neared his high. he rode out your high and pulled out cumming.

the both of you just stared at each other, trying to pace your breath. 

“the-theres tissues in the dashboard,” he spoke up as he saw you staring at the mess you both made.

you leaned sideways and grabbed the box of the tissues, when your back came back in contact with the steering wheel, the horn went off. the sounded resounded around the entire building complex.

“shit, sorry,” you said as you wiped off the cum from his pelvic region and cleaned yourself too.

“don’t worry about it,” jimin placed you back in the passenger side as he pulled his boxers and pants up, buttoning it.

you got dressed too and looked at him, spent. you were leaning back on the seat, tired.

jimin fixed his shirt and turned to you, “you’re okay right? did i hurt you?” he leaned towards you, worry and concern in his eyes.

you gave him a smile, “it was amazing. and i’m fine, a bit sore.”

“i’m so sorry about that. you’re just too sexy, i couldn’t resist,” his hand came in contact with your cheek as he caressed it gently.

you leaned onto his touch when you suddenly saw jeongguk by jimin’s window and gasped scared.

jimin noticed your gaze and pulled down his window, “what are you doing here?”

jeongguk narrowed his eyes, “i can ask the same,” his eyes didn’t miss the discarded tissues and your disheveled figures, “i heard a sound, seemed like your car horn so i came to check.”

“okay. get back to work and we’ll talk later,” jimin gave him a stern look as jeongguk kept glaring at you.

jeongguk went to say something but stopped and walked away.

after he was gone, you looked at jimin, “okay that was awkward. maybe i should head back too.”

“i’m so sorry about him again, and you need to rest.”

“no, i mean. i guess it-its um okay, i’ll just go back,” you gave him a quick kiss before getting off his car.

jimin sighed and watched you leave, “when will i see you again?”

you turned back, “whenever you want, you know where to find me,” you started walking towards the HQ.

jimin took out a cigarette from his sealed dunhill pack and popped one in between his lips, as he leaned back lighting it. his hooded eyes not leaving your receding figure as it disappeared into shadows. 

once you were inside the building, you headed towards your sleeping quarters when a hand grabbed your arm, seething marks onto your skin.

you turned to see jeongguk, death flashing like headlines in his eyes.

“let me go,” you said calmly trying to get free.

jeongguk’s gripped tightened, “listen to me, you little slut. i don’t know why you’re with hyung. but i swear, you won’t be in his life for long. or so help me god, i’ll bury you alive,” he let go of your arm with a jerk.

you stumbled and looked at him, hurt at his words, “i don’t know why you’re doing this.”

jeongguk chuckled, “you’re a good actor i’ve to give you that. you’ve no shame do you? he’s nine years older to you,” jeongguk shook his head in disgust but something flashed in his eyes, “wait, i guess i’m seeing it all coming together now. you’re trying to build your position in the gang, and sleeping with my brother is the easiest way. he’s very gullible. show him your tits and there he is, melting at your feet.”

you didn’t feel this rage inside but your hand automatically connected with his cheek as you slapped him hard. jeongguk didn’t back out and grabbed your chin. you were ready to fight him when your trainer walked in the corridor.

“what are you two doing here?”

jeongguk let go of you at once and backed off, you did the same and muttered an apology. he shot a last glare before storming off. 


	6. SIX | LEBENSMUDE — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passenger details : tsundere!park jimin x reader (female). kim seokjin x trudy (oc).  
> extra passengers : kim namjoon, jung hoseok, min yoongi, yandere!jeon jeongguk, kim taehyung.  
> source station : mafia!au, marriage!au, age gap!au (9 years), yandere!au, tsundere!au.  
> destination : so!much!angst, smut, fluff, dom!jimin, shameless smut; multiple orgasms, creampie, lbgtq+ themes (hints at taekook)  
> reading time : 22 minutes  
> extra baggage fee details : domestic abuse, physical violence, free form use of slang words, 16+ discretion advised.

> **11 years ago from present date, 1998 :**

seokjin’s father, juseok, was pacing back and forth in their living room with what looked like a report card in his hand. his face was grim, he actually was known to be a very strict father who won’t spare the rod and end up with spoiling the child. it was only natural for kim juseok, the head detective of the crime bureau in seoul police department, to be strict and a person of strong virtues.

he glanced at the wall clock twice waiting for his son to come back from his university. seokjin had always been an excellent student, first of his class throughout school and now studying in university, but lately, his semester scores were going downhill and his parents were everything but fine with it. juseok thought that it was finally time to talk with his son who had failed his behavioral science paper – the mere thought of which riled up juseok too badly.

seokjin walked in with his leather tommy hilfiger bag strapped on his back on his left side. his left hand latched to the strap while his right hand was tucked inside his jeans pocket. seokjin took in the view of his father – whom he wasn’t expecting to be at home at this time of the day. seokjin’s grip tightened on the strap of his bag which concealed two packets of heroin and methadone pills. if his father had come to know about this business by any chance, seokjin was surely done for life cause he knew for one that his father would turn him into the police without a second’s hesitation. he was too virtuous for his son’s good.

seokjin mustered up a quick smile as he bowed to greet his father, “dad, you’re home early!” he tried to sound as cheerful as he could.

juseok only heaved an unsatisfied sigh as he beckoned seokjin to come and sit over on the couch. seokjin complied wordlessly and sat down with his bag tightly clutched in between his skinny hands.

seokjin could feel beads of perspiration appearing on his forehead as he noticed how his father was eyeing him down, quietly as if he was plotting something.

juseok extended the report card towards seokjin, “care to explain what happened?”

seokjin took the card and went through the scores, his expression not even changing by a bit because he clearly was expecting this.

juseok found this whole ordeal preposterous. he couldn’t bring himself to believe that he was standing in front of his son, his very son who would have completely lost it if he had failed his paper. juseok watched seokjin’s eyes closely but found no signs of remorse, all he found were two black orbs looking right back at him with nothing, they were hollow.

“what’s going on with you lately?”

“nothing, i’m just not feeling well that’s all,” seokjin leaned back on the couch sighing irritated – this is a total waste of his time.

“you look perfectly well to me! what are you getting yourself involved with jin? frat parties? alcohol?” juseok looked at him scrutinizingly, trying to stay calm and bate his fuming anger.

“it’s none of your business, now if you’ll excuse me–” seokjin got up to leave but was interrupted when his mother walked down from his room with a packet of heroin and half-empty bottles of methadone in her hands. he cursed under his breath, it was cleaning day that day – which meant that the maid was going to clean each and every corner of the house. he should have known better and hidden his stash properly but it was too late now, he was already caught.

“jin-ah darling, what are these?” she asked, her doe eyes perplexed.

seokjin felt a wave of disgust passing through his entire being on seeing his mother holding those packets, he could feel the bile rising at the base of his stomach when he was brought out of his reverie with a strong grasp on his shoulder.

“why on earth were these in your room!?” juseok’s voice went up as he held seokjin’s skinny shoulder in between his fingers. he knew his grip was tight enough – bordering on pain but he was equally angry and disappointed to not lose his grip.

“look i can explain.. i never took those stuff!” seokjin tried to get out of his dad’s grip.

“never!? then tell me genius boy, why is that bottle half empty?” juseok spoke through gritted teeth forcing seokjin to look at his face.

“i never consumed an–” seokjin was interrupted mid-sentence with a tight slap across his face. he touched his stinging cheek, it was his turn to be surprised now. he had always been the trophy son, though he had watched his older brother getting beaten up by their father on multiple occasions, but it was never him. he was still caught up in the moment when he felt a tough push and fell down, he looked up to see his father with his leather belt in his hand.

“yeobo please cut him some slack, he’s old enough,” seokjin’s mother grabbed his father’s arm to stop but all to no avail. she was pushed back with a brutal jerk.

“old enough? don’t you see, woman. he’s onto drugs!”

though his mother wasn’t physically hurt but seokjin was too riled up and he couldn’t stand any disrespect against her. he almost got up back on his feet but was pushed down by a severe force. the sensation left a burning pain trailing down his back. the realization dawned upon him – it was the belt, the belt his father was wielding.

but no matter how angry juseok was, he couldn’t bear beating up seokjin. he was kim seokjin, juseok’s trophy son. when seokjin was born juseok had distributed sweets among all of seoul. every police department, big politicians, businessmen knew about his birth. juseok’s prodigy.

the belt slipped out of juseok’s hand after he wielded it against seokjin one last time, “get out.”

hot tears were now rolling down seokjin’s cheeks. he wasn’t crying per-se but he couldn’t stop the tears either. gathering himself back on his two feet, seokjin grabbed his bag and the rest of the packets of drugs from the floor where his mother had dropped them. “you don’t need to tell me twice.”

seokjin trod upstairs to his bedroom. stuffed everything he needed in a small duffel bag and exited the room. on reaching downstairs, he glanced back one last time at his mother and walked out of the house.

it was raining heavily in seoul that day. civilians couldn’t be seen on the streets due to clogging of water from the incessant raining. seokjin’s entire ankle was immersed in water. he waited for a cab but not a single soul could be seen anywhere.

not able to think of any other way, seokjin started walking towards seoul institute. he could only think of one person.

kim namjoon.

━━━━━━━━

namjoon just finished making his bed, he didn’t have dinner that night. the canteen served that horrible seaweed soup again and he just wanted to throw up even at the sight of it. namjoon came back to his room, contacted his supplier for fresh supplies and after he was finished logging in his sales and engagements for the day, he started cleaning his bed. cleaning the bed only involved throwing the dirty clothes from the bed onto the floor. you can’t really expect much from boys in a hostel room.

namjoon laid down grabbing his playbook magazine, flipping the pages his eyes landed on heather kozar. his dream girl as of 1998. his dream girl changed every year like the cover of playboy. last year it was karen mcdougal and now heather.

namjoon was trailing his index finger down heather kozar’s back on the magazine where she posed in nothing but a pair of panties when he was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door. he glanced at the clock which read thirty past eleven.

at the back of his head, namjoon could only think about how he was unarmed. if it was the police outside the door, he was busted and he wasn’t ready to go down without a fight. squabbling to his feet quickly, namjoon opened his window – two stories up but he guessed he could easily climb out.

“namjoon? it’s me, seokjin hyung. open up!”

namjoon was about to sneak out but he stopped on hearing the familiar voice of seokjin. he opened the door at once, “you’re _not_ my hyung but yes, come in.” he watched seokjin’s wet figure walking in and eyed the corridor top to bottom before closing the door behind him.

seokjin felt the scrutinizing gaze of namjoon on him, “what?”

“are you alone?”

“what? of course, i’m alone! you can understand from my condition.”

namjoon chuckled rolling his eyes, “sure. your father is the head of the crime bureau, the chief. this could all be a setup.”

“believe me, if that was to be the plan. you’d already be at the back of the police van by now.”

namjoon nodded slowly, “alright. fair enough. now back to business, what in seven hells are you doing here?”

“let me stay here as of tonight, i’ll apply for a hostel room first thing tomorrow.”

“trophy son got kicked out?”

seokjin scoffed, “fuck off. i left.” he started emptying the contents of his bag. the polythene enclosing the packet of heroin was moist but the contents weren’t wet, thankfully.

“nothing’s free.” namjoon crossed his arms, resting his frame on the wall near his study table.

seokjin took his wallet but all the notes were dripping water. he reached at the end of his backpack and pulled out the two bottles of methadone handing them to namjoon, “they ought to be enough.”

namjoon smiled nodding slightly, “perfect, you can sleep on the floor. just for tonight.”

“the floor?” seokjin stared at namjoon bewildered.

“i’m sorry, your highness, but this is a hostel dorm. not a hotel room.”

“but i’m paying you!”

“yeah i know, doesn’t change a thing though so it’s either the floor or get the fuck out.”

seokjin heaved a sigh trying to not let his anger get the best of him. he knew better, of all the people, he knew better and arguing wasn’t going to help anything. seokjin finally nodded.

namjoon walked to his small closet, “wise choice.” he took out a blanket and bed-sheet and handed them to seokjin.

“thanks.” seokjin mumbled dropping them on the floor near his feet, “where can i change?”

“that way,” namjoon pointed, “but your stuff is wet. put them on the rack to dry up and here, take my joggers and sweatshirt.” namjoon handed him the mentioned items.

seokjin nodded walking to the washroom, switching on the shower he walked in and let the water wash him. he stood in there for what felt like an eternity. he would’ve to apply for a hostel room tomorrow morning and also take a subscription at the canteen but he couldn’t brush off the fear of his father pulling back his fees and registration from the college. that way, seokjin would’ve nowhere to go. he didn’t even bring cash, whatever much cash he had on him were all wet now. useless pieces of paper.

seokjin then thought of getting a job but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it. he was born a royalty, not some street low life but then again, he was nothing at the moment. worse than a low life with nothing to do. selling drugs wouldn’t help much either. namjoon and jimin did on the money they earned from selling drugs but seokjin’s lifestyle wouldn’t allow it. the money he made from the drugs was less than what his father used to give him as his monthly pocket money. come to think of it, this condition was outrageous. seokjin turned the tap off and grabbed the towel. the towel was supposed to be white but it was somewhere near black and charcoal. _boy’s hostel_ he reckoned but he could also see himself in the same condition in the future. he couldn’t imagine kim seokjin in a dirty towel.

drying himself, he got dressed and exited the washroom. he found namjoon already lying on his bed, with a magazine in his hand.

“what’s it?”

“are you kidding me?”

“i beg your pardon?”

“dude, this is _the_ playboy. the _playboy_.”

“firstly, i’m not your dude. secondly, am i supposed to know about it?”

“well, you’re not my hyung either. but yes given your family background – no you’re not and you’re missing out on so much.”

“i don’t thin –” seokjin was cut off mid-sentence as namjoon flashed the page of the magazine towards him. all seokjin saw was a beautiful half-naked woman sprawled in front of him. seokjin could feel his ears turning red as he stood there, his lips tightly closed together.

namjoon chuckled at the reaction and handed him the magazine, “this is a piece of heaven, here have it for tonight.” he laid down pulling the blanket over his figure.

seokjin sat down on the spread out bed sheet on the floor as he turned the pages over and all he saw was naked women, “you’re telling me that this isn’t a dream?”

“want me to kick your ass out and find out if you’re dreaming?” namjoon mumbled closing his eyes.

seokjin could feel his heartbeat racing as he laid down too pulling the blanket over his figure, the magazine in hand as he went over it.

it’s safe to say he didn’t sleep that night.

the first light of the morning seeped through the window glass and fell on seokjin’s face directly. he was sleeping in an awkward angle and was in the path of sunlight. seokjin didn’t wake up until the sunlight started boring holes in his skin, he felt hotter all of sudden, turning this way and that way didn’t help much so he finally fluttered his eyes open. stretching his long dangly limbs, he glanced at the wall to his right for the clock but the wall was empty. it was then that the realization hit him – _this isn’t my room._ turning to his left he noticed a namjoon sleeping on his chest, his mouth slightly open, his quiff – an absolute mess. _oh yes, i’m putting up with this dumbass._ seokjin yawned craning his neck in other directions and finally found the clock on the wall near the window. it was six fucking am in the bloody morning, why in seven hells was he awaken so fast already. seokjin let a soft sigh before getting up. he grabbed his bag first, his fingers skimming through the contents, fumbling to find his toothbrush. he finally found it beneath his jeans and headed for the washroom.

freshening up, seokjin thought he would shave but looking at the condition of namjoon’s razor all he wanted to do was puke. putting the idea at bay for the morning next day, seokjin walked out and poked at namjoon’s arm. namjoon groaned moving away but seokjin kept poking him until he finally gave in and woke up.

“what.” namjoon growled in his low morning baritone.

“i’ve an idea.”

“eat it cause the canteen has horrible breakfast, goodnight.” namjoon went to sleep again but seokjin pulled out his pillow from beneath him.

“don’t make me kill you, cause i will,” namjoon looked at him with a challenged look.

“hear me out, it’s about business.”

“it better be as good as looting the national bank or you’re dead to me,” namjoon slouched down in his sitting position and closed his eyes.

“let’s smuggle drugs..”

namjoon’s eyes shot open as he turned to seokjin with earnest eyes, “did i hear it right?”

“yes, let’s smuggle drugs. selling drugs is a small time pocket money earner but if we start smuggling – we can be as rich as our parents i mean, it’s some real good money.”

“and it comes with real good risks too, life risks so don’t dive in before knowing that.”

“i know, but my father already has disowned me from any property by now. i don’t have anything to me and right now, certainly not a family. why should i care for my life anymore?”

“fair enough, i was already going to say yes to seunghoon about me but now since you said yes, maybe we can get jimin to say yes too.”

“no, not jiminie, he already agreed to sell drugs and i think that’s enough for him.”

“you’re not understanding, the more we are in person, the more drugs we get to smuggle and the more money we earn this way.”

seokjin thought about it for a moment, ‘’alright i’ll take to him but i’m pretty sure he’ll say no, i know park jimin.”

━━━━━━━━

“yes hyung.” jimin nodded at seokjin eagerly, “i’ll do it. count me in.”

when seokjin had told namjoon earlier this morning that he would ask jimin about the whole smuggling idea, he didn’t even in the least knew that jimin would agree so easily.

“what the hell, park jimin? do you have any idea what you’re saying yes to?”

“yes, hyung. i know. and i want to do it, i need to do it.”

“what’s this new drama, huh? you were doing good with the selling drugs money!”

“i know, it’s been better back at home but you know gguk..”

“that street kid?”

“yes, with the money from smuggling i can put him in a school! hyung he’s a bright kid, with right guidance he’ll shine. i want to see him as a successful person someday.

“jimin..” seokjin put an assuring palm on jimin’s shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze, “you’re not his father, remember that.”

“i know. but i want you to know that he’s my responsibility from now on i’ll the father figure he needs in life and i’ll do anything for him to get a proper education.”

seokjin sighed, he knew there was no convincing park jimin. “alright then. i’ll inform namjoon and we can go talk to seunghoon. he’ll then introduce us to his boss.”

“did you apply for the hostel room yet?”

“yeah, and with dad’s name i got it today itself. the paperwork is in processing so i’ll have it by tonight.”

“that sounds great, i hope you get habituated to the canteen food soon too.”

“i hope i never do, the day i would find this food tasty will be in my grave.”

jimin chuckled shaking his head. back in his mind, all jimin could think about was filling out all the middle school applications for his eleven-year old ggukie. jimin had found jeongguk one day by a dump, trying to look for anything to eat. jimin couldn’t take in that sight and instead, did odd part time jobs and took jeongguk in. jimin had no parents so it was no problem accommodating the younger boy. but jimin was only a fresher and juggling studies and job was harder so when his seokjin hyung, a fourth year senior suggested him to move drugs and act as a runner for a lowkey gang, jimin agreed. with the money from moving drugs, life became a bit easier at home but they would get a hell of better if they start smuggling. he would be able to provide meals at home thrice a day then. 

but in nineteen year namjoon’s brain worked differently. he saw this as a pathway to establish his own gang. now that seokjin was disowned, this only meant that he would be loyal to namjoon for his source of income. this plan in his mind, became his brain child which finally hatched three years later giving rise to what is bangtan today. 

> **1 year ago from present date, 2008 :**

taehyung handed jeongguk a chilled bottle of beer. jeongguk was seated in his black tux, his bow tie yet to be tied.

“cheer up, your hyung is getting married,” taehyung started as he took a sip from his bottle.

jeongguk rolled his eyes holding the bottle tightly, “that’s the problem.”

“why do you always have a stick up your ass? chill man,” taehyung shook his head sighing.

jeongguk snickered as he took a sip, “you wouldn’t understand.”

taehyung got to his feet, “come on grumpy boy, we should go. the ceremony is about to start and you’re, apparently, the best man.”

jeongguk nodded getting up, “i don’t want to go but hyung is so happy, i don’t want to ruin his happiness.”

“now that’s better, come here,” taehyung caught jeongguk’s wrist and turned him towards himself as he got to tying younger’s bow tie. 

jeongguk’s shoulders tensed up as his realized how dangerously close taehyung was to him. he could feel taehyung’s breath fanning against his face.

“why so tensed, playboy?” taehyung wiggled his eyebrows, taking a step closer to the younger.

jeongguk felt entranced, taehyung was a beauty and he just wanted to touch. could he? just when he advanced his hand towards the older, to touch the latter’s cheek, taehyung announced that his bow tie was all done.

jeongguk instead pushed him away, “let’s go.” his voice came out in a croak instead of pristine clear as he intended it to be.

taehyung knew the effect he had on his shy gang member and smirked to himself, “sure. let’s go.”

when taehyung and jeongguk reached the venue, jimin was already standing in the altar, fixing his cuff-links for the hundredth time. jeongguk walked to him and stood beside him.

“where the hell were you?” jimin looked at him, he was sweating.

“why are you sweating? chill, i was stuck at traffic.”

“i’m losing my chill here. man, i thought i was going to marry her without a ring.”

“nope. not today, i’m here to save the day.”

jimin smiled and hugged jeongguk, “thank you for being here. i probably would have put it off if you hadn’t arrived.”

jeongguk slowly hugged back, feeling bad that he almost hadn’t come and was going to ruin his hyung’s big day.

“don’t worry, i’ll always show up.”

jimin pulled back nodding, “i know.”

seokjin who got himself ordained from the internet was going to officiate the wedding. jimin and y/n wanted no strangers in the wedding so only the six members of the gang were there. 

seokjin announced your arrival and jimin straightened up at once. jeongguk’s eyes traveled sideways to where taehyung was standing. taehyung caught him staring and winked at him. jeongguk’s eyes went wide as he scurried his eyes elsewhere.

you walked down the altar, holding the bouquet in your hand. your white high slit maxi dress dragging along the floor. it was a body-con dress and had a deep v-neck and long sleeves. topped with white high heels, you looked like a princess. felt one too when you took in the sight of jimin, cause he looked like an absolute prince charming. he was handsome, black really suited him. and in a suit he looked dapper. 

after the ceremony was over, jimin offered you his hand and you took it as he pulled you close. both of you shared an intimate dance when you heard a clinking of glass.

it was namjoon, he was smiling big. when everyone looked at him, he lifted his flute of champagne, “to y/n and jimin,” you stared at him, your arm wrapped around jimin’s waist, “well i never thought this day would come that bangtan would turn into a family rather than just a business venture,” continued namjoon, “but i can’t say that i’m not happy for you two. you both look so happy and i’m glad to have been a part of this event.”

“hear hear.” the boys chimed in the toast. 

“take good care of him y/n, he’s my best soldier,” namjoon winked at you.

you smiled and looked up at jimin who pecked your lips lightly. 

the members forced you and jimin in his car to see you off for the supposedly honeymoon. you guys were not going anywhere, only to jimin’s place but they wouldn’t stop teasing you guys.

━━━━━━━━

you guys hadn’t even completely stepped inside jimin’s house before jimin pinned you to the wall. you chuckled as he attacked your neck with kisses.

“hey hey, wait,” you kept your palm over his mouth, “how about we take this to the bedroom?”

jimin kissed your palm, “why? this whole house is yours now.”

“yeah i know, but jeongguk will be back any time and we don’t want to scar him for like, now do we?”

jimin laughed, “good point. aye mrs park, bedroom it is!”

you started laughing too as he swooped you off the floor, carrying you bridal style and walked to his room.

he put you down on his bed as he started taking off his tux. you propped yourself on your elbows and you looked at him, ravishing the sight unfolding in front of yours eyes. one of your legs sprawled on the bed and the other, propped on the bed - your knee swinging left and right as you cocked your head sideways. the high slit in your dress, ever so conveniently, displaced from around your crotch area, leaving nothing much to the imagination.

jimin winked after taking off his shirt and discarding it on the floor, he delved onto the bed and moved your legs apart. placing himself right onto your core, he got on top of you and kissed you.

“it’s official now. you can never run away from me,” jimin mumbled in between the kiss, slightly humping his clothed dick on your clothed clit.

you chuckled, “mhm, now that i think of it that way, i should be upset about it.”

“oh is that so?” jimin asked biting your nose.

you nodded as he pulled down your cleavage revealing your deep neck bra.

“you know i love your boobs, right?” he inquired taking in the sight of your sexy lingerie.

“you should have just married them instead then,” you scoffed.

he looked at you, “can i do that? really?”

you went to hit his chest but jimin stopped your hand and kissed it. you just stared at him as he went from kissing your arm to your collarbone, leaving marks in every place he finds enough flesh to suck on. your hands traveled south and palmed his hard on. jimin let a small moan slip his lips as he took off your bra.

you pulled down his zipper when his lips connected around your left nipple, you sucked in a deep breath, it’s just something about how he handles his tongue when he suckles on your breast.

you rubbed his hard-on before freeing his dick from the confines of his underwear.

just as you gathered some spit from your mouth and moistened his dick with it, he let go of your nipple with a wet pop. he sat up and pulled you to the edge of the bed and sat on his knees on the floor.

“you’re going to remember this night for the rest of your life,” he said before tearing off the small piece of thong you were wearing. he went for your clit at once and sucked at it, his tongue darting out and attacking the walls of your clit. he inserted a finger inside and sucked on your clit while fingering you at the same time.

it all happened so rapidly, you just laid there, small whimpers leaving your mouth as he violated your clit with his tongue. he brought his thumb on the folds of your clit and gently massaged, his tongue and finger not stopping for a second. 

you groaned loudly as your hands found their way to his hair, pulling his head closer to your heat, “shit baby, right there.”

jimin sucked harder, his tongue doing laps around your walls. when your moans got louder, he turned his mouth to your inner thighs and left soft kisses that made your toes curl. your eyes rolling back as his fingers went in and out fast. he kissed the area around your hip, the sensitive part. you tried to shut your legs close when he dragged his tongue around that area, going in for a peck at the skin every now and then that gave you butterflies in the stomach.

jimin used his free hand to keep your legs apart as he moved his finger faster, adding another a second and third finger.

“i’m going to cum,” you said with shaky voice, trying to maintain eye contact but couldn’t help but close your eyes shut at the sensations. 

“yes, darling. cum,” jimin mumbled against your skin, biting on the tight skin on top of your pelvic bone.

“nggh fuck,” you cried out as you came undone on his fingers. after admiring the marks he had left on your hip, jimin turned his attention back to your clit and leaned in to lap up your juices on his tongue. you squirmed every time his tongue touched your sensitive clit.

jimin chuckled and gathered some of your cum onto his finger and came up, “here, taste yourself.”

you opened your mouth and waited like a good girl as he put his finger in your mouth. you sucked it clean, tasting yourself.

“tasty,” you remarked biting your lip.

“very,” jimin added as he sat on his knees on the bed. you took off your dress completely and advanced to get a hold of his dick but he stopped you.

“nuh uh. sit up on your knees. ass out.”

you pulled up your spent body and sat on your knees, your thighs wobbling.

jimin placed a tight slap across your right asscheek, the vibration of which you felt right in your chest as a shaky whimper left your mouth.

he put his hand on your back and pushed you down, your cheek connected to the bedsheet.

jimin palmed his dick, connecting it to your entrance to gather some of the left over wetness. having making his dick wet, he entered you in one go. your legs shook as you moaned out loud. your fingers clawing at the bedsheets fruitlessly. jimin got a hold of your hips and started pounding inside.

you swore you saw stars with every thrust as he kept changing his position and hit new places inside of you. he went deeper, he never has went this deep and you couldn’t help but moan out load.

━━━━━━━━

jeongguk went to put his key in the keyhole when he noticed that the gate was open. confused he walked in, why would either of you leave the main gate open? his doubts were answered soon when your muffled moans reached his ear.

he groaned and headed for his room. he had already decided to leave, he had planned it all. exactly a week ago, he talked to taehyung and asked if he could move on with the older male. taehyung had agreed at once happily. jeongguk had packed almost all his stuff, only the clothes in the closet were left to be packed.

only loophole? he hadn’t informed jimin about it yet. jimin would say no even before hearing jeongguk out. he just wouldn’t listen. so jeongguk was still figuring out ways to tell him.

he sat on his bed and loosened his bow tie, touching which reminded him of taehyung but he was pulled out of his reverie when he heard the creaking of the bed. jimin’s bed. the whole house was quiet so of course he heard it crystal clear. 

jeongguk looked around his room, this house which his hyung bought after so much hard work. jimin had bought an old house by the han river and spent a fortune at renovating it. the brothers then together made it their home, every piece of furniture was curated by them both. he couldn’t bear the thought of you defiling the virgin walls of this house with your vile noise. he just couldn’t bear it.

he got up at once and opened his closet and started stuffing his clothes in an empty suitcase haphazardly. once he was done, he called taehyung and asked him to pick him up. when a semi - drunk taehyung replied in affirmative, jeongguk let a sigh of relief and waited for him.

━━━━━━━━

jimin came inside you, after riding out your second high. your body collapsed on the bed, his body on top as he kissed the side of your head.

you were breathing heavily and turned on your back after jimin moved from above you. his cum leaking down your thigh but the both of you too tired to get up and grab something to wipe it off. you scooted closer to his sweaty body. resting your head on his chest. his chest moving up and down in an irregular pace.

you heard a sound and looked up at him, “i think i heard the door.”

jimin grabbed a cigarette from the nightstand and lit it, taking a quick puff, “maybe gguk came home,” he said as his arm wrapped around you, his palm resting loosely around your ass.

━━━━━━━━

jeongguk closed the door behind him as he loaded his suitcases in taehyung’s trunk. he came around to the passenger and looked at taehyung, “are you even sober enough to drive?”

taehyung chuckled and started his car, “of course, babe.”

“babe?” jeongguk raised an eyebrow, wiping the sweat off his forehead and turning up the a.c.

“oh, then do you prefer baby boy?”

jeongguk glared at taehyung, “is everything a joke to you?”

“why? come on! tell me what do you prefer, babe or baby boy?”

“neither. i’m not interested.”

taehyung snickered and jeongguk just stared at him, “and what’s so funny now?”

“watching you pretend that you don’t like me but deep down, you know how many times you’ve dreamed of spanking my perfect ass.”

“no!” jeongguk said at once in an accusatory tone, “not at all!”

taehyung stopped smiling and looked at him, “oh really?”

before jeongguk could reply, taehyung leaned in and smashed their lips together, pulling him into a passionate kiss. jeongguk froze for a good minute before he finally started reciprocating. his lips kissed taehyung back as they slowly got on to the latter’s pace and now his lips moved in sync with the older male’s.

when taehyung pulled back, jeongguk’s eyes were still closed. taehyung ran a swift finger across jeongguk’s lips and when jeongguk opened his eyes, taehyung smiled wholeheartedly.

“now look me in the eye and tell me you felt nothing.”

jeongguk kept quiet and kept touching his lips.

“thought so,” taehyung said as he put the car in reverse and backed out of jimin’s porch and on to the road, “but for your information, i’m too good for you.”

━━━━━━━━

the next morning when jimin fluttered his eyes open, he found you naked in his arm, peacefully sleeping. you were lightly snoring even. jimin carefully pulled out his arm from under you and headed to the kitchen to grab some water. on his way back to his room, he found jeongguk’s door left ajar. finding it odd, he walked in and saw that everything was gone. no sign of life, like jeongguk never even lived there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jimin actually has bought an old house along the han river for like $3.4M. instead of getting an apartment like the rest of bts, he invested in a house and i think the house is undergoing renovations right now.
> 
> feel free to comment!


	7. SEVEN | LEBENSMUDE — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passenger details : tsundere!park jimin x reader (female). kim seokjin x trudy (oc).  
> extra passengers : kim namjoon, jung hoseok, min yoongi, yandere!jeon jeongguk, kim taehyung.  
> source station : mafia!au, marriage!au, age gap!au (9 years), yandere!au, tsundere!au.  
> destination : so!much!angst, lbgtq+ themes (hints at taekook)  
> reading time : 14 minutes  
> extra baggage fee details : physical violence, forced abortion, free form use of slang words, 16+ discretion advised. jeongguk is a psychopath.

> **present day, one week after the capture :**

“it’s been so boring since we locked them up,” taehyung started, he was leaning on the bar counter of bangtan headquarters; his chin resting on his closed fist. an amusing pout playing on his lips as his free hand played with the mug of beer in front of him.

it’s been a week since you and jimin, and trudy and seokjin were busted by namjoon and locked up. whereas trudy, jimin and seokjin were all locked up in the cells of bangtan, you on the other hand were still in the hospital.

jeongguk turned his gaze from his phone to taehyung, “stop saying that we locked him them up,” he muttered looking around himself.

the bar was filled with the usual people; the associates, the dealers and the runners. not a single soul paying any attention to the pair talking.

taehyung rolled his eyes and took a sip from the beer, “no one cares, ggukie!”

a term of endearment that makes jeongguk’s heart skip a beat, every damned time.

“why can’t we just throw out namjoon too and just resume his position?” taehyung offered.

jeongguk just hummed. he didn’t care for the gang, nor about the position but now that he’s on the path of destruction, he’s going to destroy everything. and it’s a centuries old custom to enjoy the spoils of war, which in this case would be the position of leader of an entire underground gang. jeongguk knew he could never go back to his old life, which he always dreamed of. so why not be the leader?

he kept quiet and regained his stoic composure and continued breaking the weed in his hands into finer pieces.

taehyung took out his scalping knife and drew a slick line with it across the back of jeongguk’s exposed neck.

jeongguk jerked away, “what the hell!

taehyung chuckled, “oops, my bad but you weren’t paying me attention.”

“is everything a game to you?” jeongguk stepped closer to taehyung, he doesn’t like being submissive about anything.

taehyung smirked as he bit his lip seductively, “it was always a game for me,” his finger lazily grazed against jeongguk’s cheek.

jeongguk’s breath hitched as he leaned in a bit, reacting to his touch. he realized it soon as he cursed himself under his breath for falling so easily to taehyung’s antics. jeongguk pushed away taehyung’s hand as he grabbed the older male by his collar.

“oh my,” taehyung snickered, his hands resting on jeongguk’s rock hard abs.

“listen here asshole, be serious. we need to get rid of namjo-”

but he was cut off in the middle by the sound of namjoon clearing his throat in the background. 

namjoon stared at the boys in front of him, bickering at each other about something - namjoon couldn’t really hear them.

taehyung straightened himself, “evening boss.”

namjoon acknowledged and nodded at taehyung, his little _birdie_. but he kept staring at jeongguk, he knew that face but couldn’t put a name to it.

“taehyung, who is this?”

“it’s jeon-”

“boss, i’m jeonmyun,” jeongguk cut off taehyung. he was sweating profusely, what if namjoon heard what they were talking about? he’s met namjoon but that was when he was recruited, three years ago. since, then he has always maintained a low profile and over time, lost his baby features too.

namjoon kept staring at jeongguk suspicious, “have i kept you guys to play around? go do your jobs.”

“yes boss,” the pair scrambled to their feet and left namjoon’s vicinity at once.

namjoon kept trying to remember as he walked towards the cells. when he reached the end of the stairs in the basement, it finally hit him.

_‘that’s jeongguk. jimin’s brother.’_

━━━━━━━━

jimin woke up from his slumber, he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. he’s pretty sure he suffered a concussion from that hit at the back of his head that namjoon served graciously, but that was the last thing on his mind. his eyes wandered in his dimly lit cell and stopped at the metal chain wrapped around his ankle. his fingers softly brushed against the lock which kept him fixed to the wall. not that his cell was big, but namjoon spared no chances at restraining even his basic movements.

jimin heard the familiar ticking of the cane of the guard against the stony floor, advancing towards his cell. he hated that sound, provided he was getting beaten up by that very cane on a daily basis.

but this time it was different as the guard opened the door but instead of being welcomed by his cane, jimin was welcomed by namjoon.

namjoon flashed him a warm smile as he sat on a rusted chair the guard brought for his boss.

both the men just stared at each other, glares sent from one side, smiles sent from the other.

jimin finally spoke up, a smirk on his face, “it’s funny you know.”

“oh is it? enlighten me,” namjoon said, putting one leg over the other as he leaned back on the chair.

“i’m chained to the wall namjoon, and yet here you are, with a guard at your disposal. still scared of me?”

namjoon erupted into a mock laughter as he dismissed the guard with a show of hand, who left the two men alone immediately.

“there. anything else you want?” namjoon inquired looking around the cell, “it’s dark in here.”

jimin’s eyes kept boring holes into namjoon’s posture, as he kept quiet.

“oh sorry, you must be wondering about something else,” namjoon shook his head, “sorry, my bad. yes, baby park-”

the very mention of his baby turned jimin’s eyes dark as his fingers clenched into a fist.

“-well he is dead and your wife is still in the hospital. i don’t really care about her recovery so she’ll soon join the cells too.”

jimin plunged forward at namjoon, his chain the only thing stopping him from reaching namjoon and tearing him into pieces.

namjoon laughed again, “yeah, you were right. it is funny.”

jimin struggled for a while before finally giving up and settling down, “what do you want now?”

“nothing. maybe some loyalty would be nice.”

jimin rolled his eyes scoffing, “i’ve never been unfaithful to you regarding business. i was always loyal.”

“i don’t care about that because turns out that personal life cloud your judgement and you thought of running away? who were you kidding?”

jimin kept quiet, not paying any attention. on the other hand, namjoon’s patience was running thin. he kept his feet on top of jimin’s hands and pressed down hard.

jimin groaned trying to move his hand away, his nostrils flaring. he looked up at namjoon, his teeth clenched, “i didn’t want my kid to be a part of this. couldn’t save jeongguk from this but might have saved my own ki-”

namjoon cut him off, “yes speaking of jeongguk - i saw him on the way. he’s changed drastically, almost didn’t recognize him. but he lied to me about his identity. do you know why?”

“no.” jimin spat.

namjoon stepped back and jimin retreated, holding his now mangled hand. 

namjoon hummed, “cool. good talk, i’ll see you later, i guess. ciao!” 

━━━━━━━━

namjoon’s words swirled around jimin’s mind after namjoon left. why would jeongguk lie about his identity?

namjoon strolled around the cells as he came upon trudy’s cell. 

trudy was trying to tend to her dislocated knee, but yelled out a cry when she turned her leg in the wrong way.

namjoon walked in and looked at her amused, “are you playing doctor? can i play please. i always loved that game as a kid.”

trudy kept quiet, wiping her tears as she composed herself and looked at him blankly.

namjoon stuffed his hands inside his pockets as he walked around the cell. trudy was also chained in a similar fashion as jimin and seokjin. 

“you remember this cell, right?”

trudy scoffed looking away.

namjoon chuckled, “of course, you do. how could you forgot. you were reborn here.”

“you have no shame, do you?”

namjoon shrugged, “i don’t see why i should. i had seokjin break you in this room. this very room. i’ve to give it to him, seokjin is great at breaking people. by the time he was done with you, you were nothing but a clean slate. it was amazing.”

trudy felt a wave at the base of her spine at the mention of what happened to her in this very cell two years ago by her now boyfriend. she was brought in because her father owed bangtan money. trudy was forced to snitch on her father’s whereabouts as namjoon’s men hunted her father down and killed him.

“do you remember your mom’s death? seokjin was oddly graphic about the details.”

trudy’s breathing hitched as the memories hit her one by one. 

“you know i’ve all the tapes of your confessions, your screams when seokjin used electric shocks on you. man, you were _loud_.”

trudy sighed as namjoon stopped for a second but he was far from finished, he kept mentioning stories after stories of her stay in this cell. the cord of sanity holding trudy together was wearing thin as she finally had enough.

 _stop_.

“so like did you develop stockholm syndrome?”

_STOP_

“or did you just completely forget he was the one who tortured you and fell in love with him? you kids are so naive.”

“STOP.” trudy’s voice boomed in the small cell and managed to reverberate even inside it’s short walls. namjoon smirked, he got exactly what he wanted - to get under her skin.

as the air around them turned lifeless, namjoon saw trudy recoiling to herself wordlessly as tears streamed down her face. she was clearly in shock.

namjoon lunged down to her level, his finger under her chin, “get well soon, i’m doing all these for your benefit. i want see you all back in the headquarter.”

and with that namjoon left trudy inside the cell, the place she hated the most in the world, the memories now clawing at her mind. she lied down crying.

> **one week later :**

“it’s tuna today, you should get up and have your lunch,” the nurse cooed beaming as she looked at you, lying motionless on the bed.

you didn’t move or acknowledge the person.

“ma'am?”

you kept quiet. breathing slowly, in and out.

“ma'am please have your lunch.”

you turned your gaze to her, cold as ice. “you know what I’m going to do?”

the nurse was intimidated enough with only your gaze, “wha-what ma'am?”

“i will smear your insides with tuna, hang a fishing hook down your throat, and hook out your organs one by one,” your lips curled with every word as you gazed directly into the nurse’s eyes.

the nurse froze as she kept the plate down on the nightstand slowly, “ma'am i-”

“or maybe if i’m kind enough - i’ll skin you alive with a cheese grater and draw pictures on what’s left with a sharpie.”

the doctor walked in and the nurse left immediately, wiping her tears.

you turned your gaze back to the ceiling. it was the second week with your empty stomach.

“i heard that you’ve stopped denying the fact and now have finally accepted that it’s gone.”

“do you expect a thank you note?”

“now - you’re either going through anger or isolation.”

“i don’t know doc, maybe i should kill you and find out what i am actually feeling.”

“ma'am you need to move on.”

you nodded earnestly as you slowly lifted yourself to a sitting position. pulled the plate over to your lap and picked up the fork and knife elegantly and took a bite.

the doctor attending you took off his apron - keeping it at the end of the bed, maybe he was going to check you further. but first he started scribbling something on his report as you looked at him with a sinister smile, “let me tell you a secret.”

“yes?” the doctor clasped his hands behind his back.

“come here,” you motioned and as the doctor leaned in to listen to you, you stuck the knife inside his carotid artery. he died in front of you gasping for air - trying to reach the door desperately - not a single sound coming out of his collapsing throat. you ate quietly as he died gradually.

after finishing your lunch, you kept the plate aside and got down to the floor and took the id card off the dead body making sure that more blood doesn’t smear on it. you wore it on top of the white apron that he had kept beautifully folded at the end of the bed. you gazed at the security camera once but knew no one was watching. during your two weeks stay here you knew almost every knick and knack of this place. it was a very high profile hospital with loads of security and hence anything strange happening was very rare so the CCTV cameras were just to monitor the patients and the camera operators would be gone to have lunch every afternoon. you had tested this hypothesis a few times very being completely sure of it. whenever you would try to get out of bed, during any time of the day, some nurse or ward boy would come and help you but during this half an hour lunch break - no one would come and you would’ve to wait till the break was over.

you lifted herself up and after freeing your muscles from the long reign of inactivity. you knew you were ready to fight - at least try to.

you checked the window first - sixth floor, no way in hell you could climb down without killing yourself.

the only resort - through the door, but namjoon must have left at least one person to keep an eye on you. it would be difficult to fight a well bodied man at this moment but it didn’t even matter.

you opened the door as slowly as possible - trying to not make a single sound and saw the big bodied man standing with his back to the door looking at each side continuously. you tried to peak out either ways and noticed that the corridors were quite empty since it was lunch time now. great. you now had less than twenty minutes.

you immediately took your stance - however you closed your eyes once imagining how the small soft feet and hands of your baby would feel against your hands - you opened your eyes and struck a blow to the small of his back, both of you heard something cracking - the end of the backbone in all probability but before he could make a sound you already had struck your second fatal blow with all the force you could gather at the base of his cerebellum - i mean taking biology in school should have some advantage.

the man immediately lost his sense of balance and for a second the sense of his surroundings as you yanked him back with all the force only to close the door behind you.

he was getting ready to retreat but you grabbed the knife out of the dead body’s neck. you were too worn out to carry out the killing using any more of your energy.

he was paralyzed enough to not being able to attack you as you crouched between his legs. you made a smooth cut on his stomach - it only appeared as a single line when you realized it was too blunt - only suitable to cut food. you smirked as you gutted it deep down watching his eyes go frantically crazy. you moved it in an haphazard way ripping his intestines. the best part - he was still alive but so paralyzed that only his upper body was moving and his back slowly going numb. all you could think was killing namjoon in a similar painful manner.

you walked up after retrieving his phone from his pockets as you dialed trudy’s number. jimin was still in captivity in all probability or his phone with namjoon. and you didn’t remember jeongguk’s or yoongi’s number.

“ _the number you’re trying to call is currently switched off, please try again after some time_.”

oh your luck. you cursed as you sneaked out without getting caught as the people in the corridor took you for a doctor.

it was a long way to your house, but it was also the only place where you could find any kind of help - yoongi would be there and luckily even jeongguk too.

you took a deep breath as you left for your place, it was starting to get dark now and you didn’t have money to pay for taxi or any pass to board a public transport either. walking was the only way out.

more than one kilometre down, one and a half more to go. you grabbed your stomach as you leaned on anything you could grab on, you were close to losing consciousness but it was still a long way.

after stopping here and there for more times than you intended to, you finally reached your house but before you could knock you noticed it was locked. you immediately broke down feeling lost and vulnerable. it was the first time that jimin wasn’t beside you and you didn’t have the least idea about how to free him.

you wiped your tears as you remembered the warehouse, where trudy resided, was close by. you made a run for it but fell to your knees as you coughed out thick red blood. 

_no, not now._

after a few failed attempts at walking, you finally reached the warehouse and banged the door with all your being. the door was opened shortly - that huge smile guy, hoseok.

he recognized you quickly and picked your fragile body but you already had lost consciousness.

___________________

jeongguk sneaked in jimin’s cell - making sure no one saw him. he had made a deal with the guard of the cells to let him in for a while. jimin looked up as he heard footsteps, his eyes tracing jeongguk’s figure, a small smile creeping onto the corner of his lips.

“gguk.. gguk i know you’d come. but why are you here? you should get y/n out of there, please hurry.”

“oh hyung, so you remember me now.”

“of course i do. look we’ll do this chitchat later. please, just get to her!!”

“and why would i do that?” jeongguk sat on the rusted chair carelessly.

jimin looked at his ankle which was locked to a big chain, he was an animal in this zoo, bangtan zoo.

“are you fucking deranged or something? that fucking asshole killed my son, i would do it myself but as you see i can’t but you can, so just fucking get to her.” he spat with anger fuming through every nerve in his body.

“it’s good that cursed kid died.”

“you bloody didn–”

“i would kill it myself, but namjoon did it so i’m grateful.”

jimin was at a loss of words, he looked at jeongguk completely dazed.

“you never loved me, cared for me or even bothered to know about me or my results or anything! that fucking kid wasn’t even born and it was already getting your undivided love and attention - every single thing that i deserved and i should alone get. and that y/n, oh my my, if namjoon doesn’t finish her - i surely will. after that bitch came you totally forgot about me and now that kid, she surely had the plan to wipe me out completely from your life and eventually - your memory.”

“do you even realize what you’re saying..”

“of course i do. you always asked her to be friendly with me didn’t you? taking me out to eat - i knew you wanted to do those things but you were busy so you sent her.”

“no..not really, i never told her to be friendly with you, rather i’d told her to be impartial and just as strict as she was to others.. and i don’t know what eat outs you’re talking about.”

“no hyung, don’t lie,” jeongguk shook his head, his left cheek brushing against his left shoulder in a non-charming way. “i know you did..”

“no, i di–”

“I SAID YOU DID MEANS YOU DID!!” jeongguk raised his voice as he stood up all of sudden.

jimin looked at his figure - his gaze, unfaltered.

“don’t worry, once i’m done removing everyone from your life one by one, i’ll take you out of here. i promise”

“do me a favor and kill me instead.”

“no hyung, waaee!!” jeongguk demanded, like a two-year old suddenly. his persona jumping from frantic to innocent in a matter of seconds.

“i can’t live with the death of my son and wife on my head.”

jeongguk groaned annoyed, “will you just stop with them already? oh my god, i’m just so done, you know. i’m trying to bring back the early days - without her, where you cared about me, where you at least used to show you loved me.”

“jeongguk..?”

“yes hyung?” he smiled eagerly at jimin.

“you’re so fucking sick, i’m ashamed to call you my brother.”

it was jeongguk’s time to be shocked. why was he doing all this - for his hyung only! to get back the life he always dreamed of having - his hyung and him and maybe.. taehyung. but why was his hyung ashamed all of a sudden..?

jeongguk’s left leg started shaking lightly, as he tapped his right foot repeatedly on the floor - first harmoniously then it became more of a disturbed noise. he bit his nails almost chewing off his fingers - trying to make up the reason as to why was his hyung ashamed of him? it’s all cause of everyone you know, jeongguk is an innocent kid.

jeongguk smiled suddenly as if he remembered something, “oh oh oh, is it cause i’m _that_?“

"get the fuck up and leave. and never show me your face again, _son_. i might kill you with my bare hands.”

“yeah i knew it.. it’s because i’m _that…_ you’re acting like this.. taehyung taehyung taehyung.. okay okay, i’m.. i’ll, okay okay.” he stood up mumbling things to himself as he left the room all of a sudden and jimin was again left to silence.

___________________

 **| hobi hyung :** _y/n is here._

**| hobi hyung :** _get here immediately_

**| hobi hyung :** _we need to plan something and help her!_

taehyung smirked as he read the messages and immediately dialed a number.

___________________

_it felt like someone was stabbing and ripping apart your insides. you were screaming and crying and begging them to stop so much that at one point the doctor stopped and asked you, “do you want us to stop? because we need to finish what we started and we need to know if it’s okay to go on?”_

_you cried out, “yes. please stop!!!”_

_“they work on my orders not yours, slut,” snickered namjoon from the shadows as he watched quietly._

_the doctors continued with their process of suction abortion. namjoon had stopped them from using any kind of sedatives or anesthesia._

_you couldn’t take it anymore. you covered your ears trying to block out the noise of the machine, squeezing your eyes shut as you shook uncontrollably._

_in about ten to fifteen minutes it was finally over._

you woke up screaming, you looked around - the room was dark. it looked like a cell, weren’t you with hoseok? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment!


	8. EIGHT | LEBENSMUDE — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passenger details : tsundere!park jimin x reader (female). kim seokjin x trudy (oc)  
> extra passengers : kim namjoon, jung hoseok, min yoongi, yandere!jeon jeongguk, kim taehyung, wang jackson, kim yugyeom. (got7 members make special appearance.)  
> source station : mafia!au, marriage!au, age gap!au (9 years), yandere!au, tsundere!au.  
> destination : so!much!angst, lbgtq+ themes (hints at taekook)  
> reading time : 20 minutes  
> extra baggage fee details : GORE, graphic violence, physical violence, free form use of slang words, 16+ discretion advised.

trudy flinched when she heard someone in the adjacent cell screaming, she groaned in annoyance.

“dude, shut the fuck up,” trudy yelled.

“t-trudy?” your voice croaked as you moved towards the wall from where you heard the voice.

trudy moved towards that wall too, her chain tugging at her ankle - prohibiting her from going any further. 

“is that yo-?”

“yes y/n, it’s me,” trudy sighed cutting you off in the middle, “it’s useless to scream here. believe me, i’ve tried for countless nights.”

both of you kept quiet after that, trudy wasn’t surprised to find you in a cell too but she wondered if it was an honest mistake putting you two side by side or just some trick by namjoon. 

“how did you end up here?” you asked breaking silence curious as to why trudy would be punished. unlike her, you had been out of the violent scene in bangtan for the last few days, stuck in your own misery while trying to find a way out. trudy narrated her story to you, by the end of it you were shocked that you never realized seokjin and trudy were dating.

“whoa, i never caught on it and we worked together those last two months.”

trudy chuckled, “yeah, even i never caught on to your pregnanc-” trudy shut up immediately, as if it was a cursed topic.

you kept quiet, your hand instinctively going to touch your abdomen but you stopped it in time.

“is the, um, ah, baby?” trudy found herself unable to ask further and didn’t finish the sentence. she didn’t need to.

you stared at the wall pointlessly, “he’s dead.”

“i’m so sorry,” trudy spoke as she felt goosebumps all throughout her body.

you found yourself chuckling, “i think this is the first time i heard you say something sensible.”

trudy turner her gaze, embarrassed about her cold heart and cold behavior. you both kept quiet.

“i’ll kill namjoon,” you started suddenly, your voice dropping to a low tone.

trudy nodded at that, as if in agreement.

“do you know anything about jimin?” your voice turned soft, as you clutched your paining heart.

“no, i don’t know. nor about jin,” trudy replied biting her lip.

this was the first time that they were having such a soft and humane conversation compared to their usual bickering about how they are going to kill each other. 

______________

hoseok went through every inch of the warehouse as he couldn’t find any evidence of you even being there the night before. after he texted taehyung and got you to sleep in a room, he went to call yoongi for assistance and then went home. when he returned to the warehouse in the morning, you were gone. just like that. he couldn’t get a hold on taehyung either, all his calls went straight to voicemail. 

he rummaged through trudy’s stuff, if she ever found out - she would kill hoseok but right now he didn’t care, he needed answers. on finding nothing, he headed for the headquarters and directly to the office from where you and trudy operated together. 

yoongi was furious, he was fuming. he has been since the last two weeks when you and jimin just vanished from the face of the earth. is it a little rendezvous for the love birds? he has heard all the stories around the headquarters by now and didn’t give a fuck about anything other than the finding his leader and her husband.

yoongi drove to the headquarter, his gun lying on his lap, his eyes shooting glares at anyone who even dared breathe in his direction. 

he had come to know that trudy and seokjin, the other half of the boss’s special team was “ _missing_ ” too. things were getting weirder and more mysterious in bangtan and he hadn’t a clue. 

yoongi got up from the bar stool and decided to lounge in your office before he would end up injuring someone due to his anger.

yoongi slowed down the speed of his stride when he heard someone in your office.

hoseok opened the drawer in your desk when he felt the hilt of a gun at the base of his spine, his hands rising up as if in surrender but at the back of his mind, he was already devising ways to turn the tables.

“what the fuck are you doing here?” yoongi spoke out, holding the gun in position.

“the same reason as you,” hoseok eased up on hearing yoongi’s familiar voice.

“why are you going through y/n’s drawers? why should i trust anything you say?”

“the same reason that you still haven’t pulled the trigger,” hoseok replied and as yoongi kept quiet he moved and turned to face yoongi, “yep. thought so. look i texted you last night that y/n came to the warehouse. she looked drained of blood. but this morning, she is gone. no trace of her ever stepping foot in the warehouse. it’s physically impossible for her to leave-” hoseok noticed the daggers yoongi was throwing at him with his stare, “i mean she was very weak, could barely walk. so i think someone kidnapped her. has to be an inside job.”

yoongi kept quiet for a while, “fine, i’m with you but that doesn’t mean i trust you.”

hoseok chuckled, “neither do i.”

they shook hands in an wordless agreement to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

______________

a scream escaped seokjin’s mouth as his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. he clutched the handles of the wooden chair to which he was strapped. his knuckles had turned white and scraped, blood dripping from them. seokjin’s head fell to the side as he gasped for air.

“you are stronger than i thought, jin. i must say i’m impressed,” namjoon casually remarked as he observed the scene in front of him with slightly curious eyes. if it were any of his other prisoners, he would not have even bothered but of course seokjin was special. and special people deserve special, curated treatment.

namjoon’s eyes had filled with mirth and excitement as he had finally decided on what seokjin’s punishment would be. well, it had been easier for the others; he took away jimin and your kid, supplied a few broken bones and placed trudy in the same cell where she was tortured once. but he didn’t know what to do with seokjin. and then it finally came to him. _why not give a taste of his own medicine?_

for the last two hours they had been alternating between stimulations and electric shocks, hardly giving seokjin the time to get his head together. namjoon had already lost the count of how many times they went through the same thing, but he wasn’t worried as he had kept a doctor around who was checking seokjin’s vitals at all times. 

even though it tore him down, unsurprisingly seokjin was taking it well but namjoon knew. seokjin was a precious item of namjoon’s collection after all. all namjoon was trying to do was explain to seokjin that he was bangtan’s property, pretty self explanatory at this point.

“how..m..much lower can you go, n…namjoon?” seokjin slurred trying his best to form coherent sentences.

namjoon smirked when he heard seokjin call him by his name, he leaned in and pressed the needle deeper into seokjin’s skin, making the latter hiss in pain.

“as far as i remember, you and jimin voted for me to be the head of this organization because, as you two put elaborately, i’ve no limits. i’ve nothing to lose - exactly what is needed to get the job done on this part of the world.”

seokjin glared at him, the haziness of his eyes slowly fading away, "wh..what will you a..achieve by making me go through t..this?” seokjin breathed out, a soft groan leaving his lips.

“nothing much, really. except getting it wired in your head like a program that i am not a fan of disobedience. oh and how terrible of a boyfriend you are to make your girlfriend go through this for days when you first met her. not exactly an ideal first meeting, right?” namjoon tsk’ed.

seokjin heard namjoon continuing to talk when he felt another wave of electricity coursing through his body, but before he could even process it - he had already blacked out.

> **six days later :**

**| ggukie ♥️** : we need to talk about namjoon

 **| ggukie ♥️** : that fucker needs to go down

 **| ggukie ♥️** : he’s putting thoughts into hyung’s mind that i’m behind all this

jeongguk hit send as he was sitting on the couch in the living room of his hyung’s place, correction his hyung _and his_ place. he looked around as the message went. he had shifted out the very night when you moved in. he didn’t want to leave of course but the change in the aura of his hyung was enough for him to understand that he has to leave.

he chuckled to himself remembering how angry he was when he came to know that yoongi had moved in with you guys after a few months.

so you guys asked yoongi to live with you but not him? suddenly yoongi - a complete stranger became family, and he - the family relation became a stranger? alright.

he let a humorous chuckle again, ’ _chill she’s gone now, it’s all yours now_.’

suddenly jeongguk stopped breathing, he let out calculative breaths as he turned his head slowly backwards to catch yoongi staring at him. yoongi was staring at jeongguk’s phone which jeongguk locked immediately and put in his pocket working on his reflex, as if yoongi could see what was on his phone anyways.

“oh hey, jeon.” an unexpected smile displayed on the older’s face.

“yeah hey. i didn’t see you there.”

“yeah,”

“weren’t you gone to the HQ?”

“yep,” yoongi walked to the refrigerator across the other side of the room to help himself with some water.

“oh,” jeongguk nodded, “i thought you wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon.”

“is there a problem?” yoongi spoke up after taking a huge gulp from the bottle in his hands, the condensed droplets running down his pale arm all the way to his elbow.

“no no. of course not!” jeongguk gave a close mouthed smile as he fidgeted on the couch uncomfortable with the notion that yoongi might be keeping an eye on him.

yoongi opened the door of the refrigerator to keep the bottle back in as he reminded himself that jeongguk almost caught him red-handed. he had to do something. he nodded to himself before closing the door and walked towards jeongguk, a smug slowly appearing on his face camouflaging his real expression.

“so jeon, girlfriend huh?”

“huh?” jeongguk gazed at the older male dumbfounded.

yoongi motioned to jeongguk’s phone in his pocket as he took a seat in front of jeongguk.

’ _seriously, girlfriend, you couldn’t find a better reason to come up with?_ ’ yoongi cursed himself in his mind.

“oh,” jeongguk processed it before chuckling slightly, “no no. just work.”

“you sure? you can tell me.”

jeongguk’s mind wandered to taehyung as a smile found its way to his lips involuntarily. he shook his head as he smiled looking at his feet, “dead sure.”

“ahha.”

jeongguk’s phone buzzed against his thigh but it stopped after buzzing once.

_‘not now taehyung..’_

yoongi heard the buzz clearly as the room fell sickly silent.

both the men stared at nothing in particular trying hard to avoid the awkwardness.

jeongguk’s phone buzzed again, and again.

_'this bitch really got some issues’_

“you should take it, might be from work.”

jeongguk walked out immediately nodding at yoongi as he left the house.

he obviously took the hint of sarcasm as the words rolled out off yoongi’s tongue but he brushed it off because he had a serious matter at hand. 

_namjoon_.

______________

namjoon was sitting in his office room. alone. his hands propped up on the table, his head down on his hands, eyes closed. he stayed still for a while before slightly raising his head, carefully one inch at a time until he was looking straight at the closed door in front of him.

’ _six days’_

 _'six more days have passed._ ’

’ _maybe it is finally the time to test their loyalty again.’_

namjoon was actually wasting his time on them. he should rather cut the chase and just test them once and all and be done with this whole drama. new groups were arising and rebelling against bangtan as the news of the capture spread like wildfire among the underground folks. so, namjoon needed his leaders back or maybe replaced - he didn’t care which option he would have to go with in the near future, but he needed to know immediately since the clock never stopped ticking for even one freaking second.

he took out his phone, dialed a number nonchalantly, waiting for the person on the other side ( ~~pun intended~~ ) to pick it up.

“boss.”

“bring them in,” namjoon muttered into the phone before cutting the call with a smooth swipe of his finger.

______________

taehyung opened the door hastily as he walked in with what looked like a paring knife in his hand. it was small enough to fit perfectly in his skinny palm. he looked at the figure in front of him, tied up to a chair. the hands tied to the corresponding armrests, the palms - spread out, facing down.

“you shouldn’t have eavesdropped on me hoseok hyung.. see these days i’m bored and you volunteered to be a toy to play with for a while.”

hoseok looked up at taehyung through his hair which was falling on his eyes unceremoniously - lightly blocking his view.

_hoseok had walked back to their warehouse. he walked in to the living hall casually before stopping in his tracks. he heard muttering, taehyung?_

_he walked in further, taehyung’s back was towards hoseok. he was talking to someone on the phone._

_“so you want to overthrow him now? finally time for some change in life!” taehyung exclaimed as he watched the figure of hoseok lurking behind him through the shiny surface in front of him._

_taehyung swiftly walked into a room in front of him closing the door silently still talking on the phone._

_hoseok quietly pondered over whom taehyung was talking to when all of a sudden the door burst open and taehyung pinned hoseok to the ground._

_hoseok fell an easy victim as he was caught completely off-guard. he tried to fight taehyung off but was served a series of cold blows on his neck first, then on his chest. he soon started having difficulty breathing when he felt taehyung’s figure, now standing upright and dragging him inside a room. his well built body suddenly fell limp in front of taehyung._

“what are you thinking about, hyung? tell me too.”

hoseok spat on taehyung’s face as he thought of vile words to curse him but he felt that they weren’t enough to diss taehyung on betraying him.

“you evil son of a bastard.”

taehyung chuckled as he wiped the spit away with his finger. he was smiling ear to ear - his lips forming a rectangle.

“that’s the best you could do?”

hoseok looked away, he was too disgusted to even look at taehyung.

he brought that kid up, when he first walked into this warehouse he was merely a eighteen year old boy. hoseok brought him up like his own brother - taught him everything he knew - taught him how to fight - taught him how to fire a gun.

the very thought of taehyung betraying him and apparently their leader, disgusted hoseok to the very core.

“it was always you, and i doubted jeongguk.”

“you weren’t half wrong though, i mean he’s in this too.”

“ah, makes sense now. you can’t do it alone.”

“excuse me?”

“without a partner to watch your back all the time - you can’t do anything taehyung. all you can do is play your sick little stupid mind games which don’t work in this profession you see - for this profession you need to be a real man and fight.”

“says the man who is tied up in a chair.”

“it was a bitch move taehyung, come on, you and i both know it - you caught me when i was least expecting it - your victory wasn’t cause of your skill, it was cause of your luck being gracious to you.”

taehyung’s hand advanced towards hoseok, he was going to untie him and fight him fair and square but his phone buzzing suddenly broke him from his trance.

taehyung immediately took a step back as he chuckled putting his left hand on his hip, “whoa, you really had me there hyung. i must say you’re good with your words.”

hoseok shrugged, “i can break your bones too in seconds, want to see a demonstration?”

“sure, let me first show you a few things that i can do, by my own self, no help needed.”

“i doubt you can do anything by yourself.”

taehyung nodded before pulling an empty chair and sitting on it, opposite to hoseok.

“let’s see what this knife can do, kay?”

hoseok felt really uneasy - not such a big fan of physical pain, he would rather take a bullet through his heart than be subjected to torturous pain.

“why are you doing this, taehyung?”

taehyung kept his hand on top of hoseok’s tied ones. he examined his delicate fingers carefully.

“because it’s fun, hyung. it’s thrilling,” he said as he fixed his glasses over the rim of his nose before piercing the pointy end of the paring knife into the tip of hoseok’s right index finger.

“the shopkeeper said it was very blunt. i don’t think so, it’s pretty sharp i think,” he spoke again as he plunged it in deeper and started to move it sideways.

hoseok clenched his teeth together and tried hard to stay put but the pain got the best of him as his ears turned red, his eyes watered and he screamed trying to get away as far as possible.

“what will you do with so many fingers, hyung? let’s cut off some!” taehyung offered cheerfully as he started shredding the flesh. watching hoseok in pain gave him sudden joy - the finger was such a small part of the body, and he choose just the tip of the finger. if that was capable of inducing such pain, taehyung was dying to know what more he could do with so much left of hoseok’s very much alive body.

hoseok was screaming at the top of his lungs as taehyung didn’t stop. he was too engrossed and fascinated by the satisfaction it was providing.

taehyung was quite enjoying the view when suddenly his eyes fell on a lighter on top of one of the spare boxes present there in the room. he advanced towards it and picked it up in his hands.

“shall we play with fire!” exclaimed taehyung excited.

he took out the knife and after lighting the lighter, he heated the pointy end of the knife on it’s flame.

“don’t worry, hyung. it won’t be much pain, i promise.”

“no, no no” hoseok tried his best to break free but was unable to as he shook his body and the chair with it, ferociously.

“come on, let’s give it a try,” taehyung said before putting the heated metal in the cut again and plunging deeper this time.

hoseok’s screaming didn’t stop, neither did the loss of blood from his finger. his feet stomped again and again against the floor to take in the pain but no matter how much he tried it just intensified all the more. he couldn’t feel any of his fingers on his right hand now, he wanted to plea for mercy but no words left his wide open mouth. his teeth clattered and he thought they were going to break.  
adrenaline rushing to his brain, he was sure his brain was going to burst now with his pain receptors going absolutely haywire. he wasn’t sure if his body was acting to the stimulus anymore, his whole structure was going limp as he felt light shock waves of adrenaline rush through his body every now and then.

“nah, i’m bored. let’s try something new,” taehyung started thinking as to what he would do next when the door swung open suddenly.

“you asshole, i’m trying to reach your cell since the last half an— holy mother of fuck, what the fuck is this!” jeongguk let a shrill cry of surprise when he noticed the view in front of him, “you sick bastard, what are you trying to do!”

“nothing, just experiments,” taehyung stood up facing jeongguk, “what is it?”, he offered an welcoming smile.

jeongguk made a face at the vile display in front of him as he humbly invited himself out of the room, “i should really stop asking as to how crazier can you get.”

taehyung followed him out, “yah, then don’t!”

“yeah, i won’t, believe me. anyways, we need to go to the HQ. i’ve thought of the entire thing, we need to attack now. the HQ is really vulnerable right now, with four of it’s pillars in the prison cell rotting, namjoon is alone. we already wasted enough time being naïve, now come.”

“can i torture namjoon?”

“if we have time, then sure,” jeongguk shrugged. watching the man who forced him into this world getting tortured would be quite a treasured view for him.

“bingo, let’s roll then.”

they both left the warehouse locking it.

for the first time since these last few months, hoseok was thankful to jeongguk.

______________

namjoon stared in an unamused manner as the four people were shoved inside his office.

finally after weeks of trying to stay alive in this place, they saw each other’s face.

jimin’s eyes quickly wandered to your stomach which looked the same from outside but he knew the difference very well. you didn’t bother looking at him as you coughed due to the thick smoke of the marijuana which covered the whole room in a thick haze.

trudy glanced at seokjin, she was overwhelmed to finally see his beautiful face again but seokjin looked at his feet continuously.

seeing trudy after so many days suddenly reminded seokjin of how his tortures a few years back must have been felt by her. he had done everything to break her, everything he could think of, everything he was capable of.

he never really thought much of it, but when he received them himself - it wasn’t the physical agony that got to him, but his mind blazing and becoming blank, that’s what got him.

after every session namjoon finished with him, he felt like a part of his - became blank, to be rewritten again. it was white, like a fresh sheet.

and a few years back, he himself had put his girlfriend through all that. seokjin couldn’t bring himself to even look at himself, let alone at her.

trudy’s eyes were still fixed at seokjin, waiting for him to look at her once. she knew she can fight even a wild hyena charged at her right now if he had just looked at her, but he didn’t and she felt this sudden weakness enveloping her mind.

“will y'all stop looking at each other? like it’s gross guys, stop being so lovey dovey.”

jimin immediately turned his gaze to namjoon, his stare - cold as ice and his form - upright.

trudy also looked at him, imagining how heartlessly she would snap that worthless head of namjoon off his neck in a matter of a few seconds, the same scene that she has been playing in her mind since her first day in the cell.

“okay, so this will be the last one, i promise. i don’t have more time to waste.”

“you’re already wasting it, get to the point,” you snapped suddenly as you turned to namjoon, your eyes - red and watery as a result of the smoke.

“oh so now, you give me orders - - -? you know what, leave it, never mind. you’re always the feisty one and i’m huge fan of it but anyways, let’s do this one last test and you are all free to join back or go.”

“you mean die?” seokjin added.

“oh, _hyung_ , you’re so intellectual. it would be such a shame watching you die," namjoon chimed as he took out his remington magnum .44 out again. he didn’t have the chance to use it yet and was dying to know what this little baby could do.

he took out one bullet from the magazine and put it gently in one of the six slots of the empty barrel. rolled the barrel aimlessly before keeping it down on the table.

they felt their hands being untied as namjoon motioned the guard to untie them and leave the room.

"go on, one of you pick it up and shoot the other person, one barrel has the bullet. let’s see who dies.”

the whole room fell silent, they couldn’t so much as hear their own heart beating.

“what, do you want a demo?”

again, they kept quiet.

“okay,” he nodded to himself picking up the gun, “if you guys are in luck, i’ll die right now so all the best guys,” he spoke as he pulled the trigger after pointing the gun on his forehead. it was a trial shot and the trigger went back to its original position. the bullet wasn’t in that barrel.

a series of sighs and groans filled the room as they watched namjoon still breathing.

“no guys, don’t be discouraged. come on, let’s start this.”

seokjin picked up the gun first. rolled the barrel again with his index finger before pointing it at jimin. jimin spared an unamused glance at him as he waited. seokjin’s finger tapped against the trigger. another trial shot.

namjoon looked at jimin now, boring holes in his ragged white shirt.

jimin picked up the gun without hesitation, and aimed it towards seokjin. seokjin stood straight, ready to take it when jimin turned the gun to your forehead.

“oh i’m loving this!” namjoon clasped his hands together, a smirk setting on his lips.

you looked jimin in the eye and stepped forward touching your forehead with the gun as you closed your eyes.

jimin looked at your stomach once again before he pulled the trigger without even thinking twice. again, a trial shot. the trigger re-winded back to it’s previous position.

you opened your eyes as you retreated back trying to process what just happened - your husband trying to kill you for the sake of one’s amusement isn’t something you experience everyday.

“you remember how you always wanted to kill trudy? go on y/n, now is your time.”

you looked up finally as you took the gun from jimin’s hand which had turned evidently cold.

“finally,” you muttered as you pointed the gun directly at trudy’s heart.

“i know right,” replied trudy with a chuckle.

you nodded your head lightly at trudy before pulling the trigger.

seokjin’s hand immediately clenched in a fist but loosened up as it was a trial shot, all over again. the trigger found it’s way back again.

“the suspense is really building up guys. one of you better die or it would be no fun,” remarked namjoon.

trudy took the gun from you carelessly before namjoon could tell her to. namjoon smiled at himself remembering how her killing instinct was always on the spot but today was the big test, if she would pull the trigger on seokjin or not.

trudy pointed the gun at seokjin’s forehead, her hand trembled for a second before she drew in a long breath to steady it.

seokjin didn’t feel anything, rather he felt relieved, maybe if trudy killed him today - some of his burdens would be taken away from his shoulders.

trudy pulled the trigger and for a second the time seemed to stop as they watched in bewilderment. 

a trial shot, _again._

namjoon 'tsk'ed when the door swung open letting the guard walk back in.

“what the fuck is it now? can’t you fucking knock?”

“boss, i found these two boys snickering around your room, trying to listen,” he motioned and two men brought in jeongguk and taehyung and shoved them on the ground.

______________

_jeongguk kept trying taehyung’s number but on getting no reply, he went to keep his phone back in his pocket when he felt it vibrate again. he groaned before looking at the screen and realizing who it was. the number wasn’t saved in the phone but he knew very well who it was._

_he unconsciously walked back in the house while talking. he sat on the couch, one leg on the other when he felt being watched suddenly. he remembered that yoongi was in the house. jeongguk’s fist clenched into a ball as he cursed yoongi under his soft breaths._

_“yeah, can you come over? yeah jimin hyung’s place. i’ve something for you so hurry up,” jeongguk ended the call as he craned his neck sideways slowly,_ _“so, hyung?”_

_“yeah?” yoongi walked in with the glass of whiskey in his hand as he seated himself. he had half the mind to ask jeongguk about the caller and the rest half to beat the shit out of the younger one. he was trying to think which scene would play out better in this situation._

_“so, um, about earlier, the um, girlfriend thing..”_

_“yah! i knew you had one.”_

_jeongguk’s cheeks changed their hue slightly, and all he could think of was taehyung._

_“i’m thinking of taking hi–her out, do you know a good place?”_

_yoongi took a sip as he looked at jeongguk, “you should better ask this to your hyung he might be into this stuff not me.”_

_“he isn’t.”_

_“well neither am i.”_

_“come on! i see you with girls all the time.”_

_“yeah believe me when i say they don’t give two fucks about dates and romantic things.”_

_jeongguk chuckled as he clasped his hands resting them on his lap._

_the door opened and yoongi watched yugyeom and jackson walk in. the members of their biggest rival - gatsebeun._

_yoongi’s hand instinctively went to his gun on his hip as he turned his gaze to jeongguk, “care to explain what is happening?”_

_jeongguk stood up and yoongi said hello to his old friend, darkness. he nodded at his friends as they dragged the unconscious body of yoongi out of the house. jeongguk also left for taehyung’s warehouse on receiving no reply from his side._

______________

namjoon watched as jeongguk and taehyung got to their feet.

“jeongguk.. jeongguk if you wanted to watch the show you could’ve simply asked me!” namjoon spoke up as he leaned back on his table, his palms supporting his figure.

jeongguk looked at jimin who looked away as if jeongguk didn’t even exist.

“do you have anything to say for yourself boys?”

“we weren’t eavesdropping. we’re just passing by.”

“how about you keep your bullshit to yourself?”

taehyung looked around bored when his eyes caught on something. he watched smirking as trudy hid the gun in her hand, under her shirt. of course, she was his leader, he knew her.

“why did you do it jeongguk?” namjoon inquired.

“do what?”

“sell out your hyung, it was going to be your nephew only after all.”

“i don’t fucking know what you’re talking about nor do i care.”

“oh, jeongguk, you’re so childish! you were right jimin, he indeed is too young to be here.”

jimin snorted, _‘yea sure, now you care.’_

“i can prove my worth!”

“how?”

“don’t you think i already have, boss?” jeongguk smirked.

namjoon thought for a while before nodding as he chuckled, “ah yes, of course. i’d have been honored if you came to me directly with the pregnancy news and the secret dating news instead of making taehyung a bird.”

jeongguk shrugged, “precautions boss”

you watched them talk, you weren’t shocked but you were disappointed, you really had thought that jeongguk had finally accepted you. 

“you know i considered you my family,” you started stepping towards him when jimin’s hand came around your waist - barring you from stepping further.

jeongguk rolled his eyes as the guard dragged the four out.

______________

trudy walked behind the guard, you were behind her and jimin and seokjin together behind you two.

namjoon had decided that you guys weren’t loyal enough to him, so he devised something entirely new. all over again. 

he had a room set up for them, a small square room with cameras at every point. namjoon will be watching their every move. this was going to be their last strike.

you watched quietly as trudy pulled the gun out stealthily from under her shirt when they were on the secluded part of the building. the guard stopped and went to unlock the door in front of him when trudy stretched her arm pointing the gun at the back of his head. you snickered to yourself, of course, that was trudy after all. she snuck the gun out from under namjoon’s nose.

jimin and seokjin watched quietly as they were getting ready to escape as soon as the guard would die.

and trudy pulled the trigger.

_was it a trial shot again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting interesting?


	9. NINE | LEBENSMUDE — PJM;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passenger details : tsundere!park jimin x reader (female). kim seokjin x trudy (oc).  
> extra passengers : kim namjoon, jung hoseok  
> source station : mafia!au, marriage!au, age gap!au (9 years), yandere!au, tsundere!au.  
> destination : so!much!angst.  
> reading time : 17 minutes  
> extra baggage fee details : GORE, graphic violence, major character death, physical violence, free form use of slang words, 16+ discretion advised.

trudy’s lips formed a lopsided smile as she pulled the trigger and the shot went right through the guard’s forehead and the bullet flew out of his temple with parts of his brain. the sound of the gun was distinct so without wasting any time, you leaned down and confiscated the gun on the guard’s hip. seokjin grabbed the baton lying near the dead body.

jimin took a breath, “okay that was fast,” his eyes on trudy as if saying, ‘ _she can kill us all too._ ’

trudy chuckled at jimin and they all headed towards the secret passageway of the bangtan. the north-west corridor of the basement opened into a concealed door which further led the way out in the open near a gas station. they had memorized the small alleys and hidden pathways of bangtan like the back of their hands because it was a requirement for employees of bangtan at higher ranks like them, but none of them had ever imagined that their knowledge would be used like this.

jimin turned to seokjin, his voice in a whisper, “you should be careful of her,” he said referring to trudy, “she seems too close to guns.”

seokjin broke the bolt of the door and kicked it open, “yes i really should be.”

the four escaped the headquarter complex and unanimously decided to head for trudy’s warehouse - they could arm themselves there because going to your and jimin’s place is a death trap right now.

once you all reached the warehouse, seokjin spoke up, “we will guard the perimeter,” he looked at trudy, “you know the place better so you head inside and get whatever you think would be useful.”

trudy softly nodded her head as exhaustion finally started catching up on her and walked inside the house cautiously. she was still skeptical about seokjin. _what had happened in those two weeks inside that cell? why was he acting so distant all of a sudden?_

none of them knew where they would be headed next after arming themselves, but nothing mattered. they just knew one thing - they had gained back their freedom and now would die fighting before they lose it again once and for all.

seokjin leaned back on one of the damp walls of the warehouse, it was half covered by black mold. just as he was resting his back, he heaved a sigh and stood upright at once. his eyes moved in every direction, his gaze was sharp - now was not the time to rest. 

you on the other hand couldn’t bare standing up anymore, your legs were shaking and you grabbed on the rusted iron bars to keep yourself steady but your knees finally gave out and you fell down, crashing against the railings of the boundary around the warehouse. jimin was looking at the opposite direction, his back to you when he heard a sound and rushed to you. seokjin at his heels.

“stay with her, i’ll go and ask trudy if she has anything for the pain,” seokjin assured jimin before heading inside the warehouse. 

jimin carefully rested your head on his lap as he touched your abdomen, “where does it hurt?” his voice was soft.

you closed your eyes shaking your head, “i’ll be fine,” you held on to his hand tightly, taking deep breaths as the sharp pain at the base of your stomach intensified. your legs hurt too, you weren’t fine at all nor were you going to be for a long time. but on top of everything, you hadn’t gotten the chance to mourn your child. you just wanted to hug jimin tight and tell him where it hurt, but mostly tell him about your grieving heart that hurt the most. you wanted to cry and breakdown in his arms about how you couldn’t protect your baby and lost him eventually. but now wasn’t the right time. maybe, someday. you two will sit together and talk about it all. 

jimin just stared at your face, your eyebrows were furrowed as your hand clutched on to his tighter. he felt so bad, and just wanted to be there for you, you had gone through a lot and he wasn’t there for you. he tried but he couldn’t be. he intertwined his fingers with yours - leaning down and placing a soft kiss on your knuckles. with his free hand, he pushed your hair back from your face when his grip on your hand tightened. he had warned you hadn’t he? he told you not to invoke namjoon, he had the perfect plan to leave bangtan even before he came to know about your pregnancy. him, you and jeongguk would be on top of a cruise headed far, far from this dirty business right now had you not been so stubborn and defy him. instead, here he sits on an abandoned road, a gang leader hell bent to kill them you all. his sick and injured wife lying helpless in his lap, all because you pulled namjoon’s attention on yourself because of your rivalry with trudy. namjoon was too busy with covering his tracks from the silk road-fbi situation but he couldn’t let two of his leaders fight among themselves. naturally, he turned all his attention to you and trudy. and now jimin lost his baby boy. a baby who might have had your cheeks, your eyes, your smile. a boy he would love to raise and teach, like he should have with jeongguk but he never got the chance. but with his son, he was going to make it right.

you opened your eyes and stared at jimin confused as his grip on your hand tightened, bordering on pain.

“jimin?” your voice was groggy, as you made a futile attempt to free your hand from his death grip.

jimin turned his gaze to you, something flashed in his eyes as he hissed at you, “you did this.”

his vision was getting unfocused as he felt his sanity leaving him for the nth time in these past two weeks. you decided to stay quiet as you maintained eye contact. his hand left yours as it got a hold of your chin. his grip was painful, but you knew it was all the pent up anger and remorse inside him that was coming out right now and you were the only family left to him. so if he was going to snap your head off at the moment, then so be it.

“you went ahead with your stupid plan and got namjoon’s attention. but look what happened, you got thrown into a dirty cell and then even lost your baby!”

a smirk was forming on his face as he continued, “poor little mrs. park lost her first baby. aw, is she sad? is she gonna cry?“ his voice was taunting and mocking at you as his head tilted to the side. 

you felt tears stinging in your eyes, it was very unlike of him to behave in this manner but maybe near death experiences do that to people. he broke you skillfully with every word that came out of his lips. but only you knew he was dying inside yet it sting as hell when he said _"her baby”_. wasn’t it his baby too?

trudy walked cautiously now that she knew taehyung was never playing for her team. she cursed him under her breath as she checked all the doors with the gun in her hand before walking inside her office. she went to open her armory when she heard a series of muffled groans coming from the adjoining room. trudy’s body went into alert mode again as she went to open the door but seokjin appeared from behind her and told her about your condition, “do you have any painkillers?”

“i’ve some antibiotics, they ought to be enough for the time being,” trudy said as she grabbed the first aid box from the top shelf and headed downstairs with seokjin.

hoseok’s muffled groans grew louder as he heard the faint noise of trudy and seokjin talking. he was still tied to the chair and there was a piece of cloth on his mouth so he couldn’t call for them so he thought of ways to make more sound but the voices receded and it was silent again. was he dreaming about them being there?

jimin went to speak again when he felt a force knocking him back, he went to throw a punch at the person but lost his energy when he noticed it was just seokjin. jimin sat quietly, his arms in his lap.

seokjin grabbed his shoulders, “get it together jimin. this is not the time to be fighting among yourselves,” he shook jimin lightly.

trudy helped you up to a sitting position, her hand supporting your back. you wiped your tears as she offered you the pills in her hand.

“poison?” you managed to say which had trudy chuckling.

“i wish, but i don’t think poison can kill you.”

you offered a small smile before taking the pills and gulped them down without any water.

seokjin sighed as jimin covered his face with his hands, his very much shaking hands.

“listen to me, you touch her again like that and i’ll kill you,” seokjin warned jimin.

jimin nodded, “no need, i’ll kill myself before hurting her again.”

______________

after trudy and seokjin made sure that jimin was okay, they left the both of you and went inside the warehouse to grab the weapons. 

seokjin was walking in front of trudy when she grabbed his arm making him look at her.

“what happened? why are you avoiding me?”

seokjin shrugged, not making eye contact, “i’m not.”

“tell me,” she touched his chin but he looked at away, “what’s wrong with you? what did namjoon tell you?”

seokjin kept quiet.

“i’m not leaving this place until you tell me what happened between you and him,” trudy asserted and seokjin knew just how stubborn she was.

“nothing happened. i’ve just had a lot of time to think over all those times that i spent torturing you.”

trudy sighed, “what?”

“i’m sorry,” seokjin nodded and for the first time in her life, trudy was speechless. she didn’t have the slightest clue as to how to react to this situation.

“i am sorry for making you go through all that and the other terrible things i said and did to break you. i am sorry for making you suffer like that. now i know how you must have felt. i stole your innocence, trudy. god i am so sorry bab-“

trudy softly slipped her hands around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. she heard seokjin gasp as she felt his slightly trembling hands wrapping around her. 

"don’t apologize jin. i don’t want you to, i don’t know what would have happened. but i like who i am now and you can say that you help me polish my survival instinct. and yes maybe at this moment things aren’t going right but they will soon,” trudy whispered. 

her eyes pleaded seokjin to bend down and when he did, she cupped his face and touched his lips with her own. the kiss was short and sweet, different than any they had ever shared but it was perfect. maybe she really had fallen unconditionally in love.

the special moment was broken when they heard a nose from the store room, it sounded like something heavy had toppled down. trudy and seokjin let go at once and headed towards the source of the sound. they both were standing on either side of the door, holding their guns as they nodded at each other. seokjin turned the lock carefully pushing the door open. trudy peaked in and on noticing hoseok, she immediately rushed to him.

hoseok was sitting on a wooden chair with cable wires tying his hands and legs to the limbs of the chair, the ropes were secured with black tape assuring that he wouldn’t be able to tear them. his head was hanging on the side, his shirt was sliced on the shoulder and chest in long slashes. his hair was sticking out in odd directions like someone had grabbed it to pull him up. there were also hints of blood flowing from his nose and the side of his mouth. his neck was decorated with an array of bruises similar to the ones near his eyes. he was beaten up thoroughly.

“taehyung will pay,” trudy spat through clenched teeth as she untied an injured hoseok. taking off the cloth from his mouth, hoseok leaned down and coughed out thick red blood.

“how did you know it was him?” hoseok looked at her, wiping off the traces of blood from his lips.

“knives, lighters, physical torture? it all screams taehyung,” she said as she examined hoseok’s severely mangled finger, “it looks horrible.”

“yeah, the pain cannot be even described in words,” hoseok said getting up.

“i can’t believe you let taehyung get the best of you, how could you?”

“it was an attack from behind, i didn’t have much time to react before i lost consciousness.”

trudy sighed, “fine. grab a gun and let’s vacate this place.”

after grabbing everything they needed, trudy, seokjin and hoseok joined jimin and you downstairs.

you looked at hoseok with a confused look and went to ask but trudy beat you to it.

“don’t ask. taehyung had tied him up inside and tortured him.”

you nodded looking at him, your eyes trying to convey the sympathy that you felt. hoseok nodded back.

______________

trudy was loosely wrapping a piece of muslin cloth over hoseok’s fingers and was so concentrated on her work that she almost didn’t notice his body language changing. trudy looked up and frowned when she noticed that all the colour had drained from hoseok’s face and the others had become unusually quiet too. all four of them were staring towards a single direction. trudy tied up the cloth and stood upright changing her gaze towards the same direction. 

her eyes fell on namjoon, who was standing a few metres away from the warehouse. his three associates were strategically choosing their position to protect their boss in case of danger and were carrying rifles used more in wars between countries and less when trying to bring down five gangsters.

namjoon couldn’t deny the fact that he was a little impressed when an associative came in dragging the body of the deceased guard who was supposed to take care of his four prisoners. apparently they had escaped from the building and not to mention from right under his nose. it was a big blow to namjoon’s inflated ego. but while the executives and associates were creating a ruckus, namjoon was leaning back on his chair with a smirk decorating his intelligent face. his hands clenched into fists as he thought about how much he had trusted his four gems. 

namjoon was sure that they might be learning after all the torture and pain but he was wrong. they were born to be part of his gang so he molded them into who they are today. but still they decided to go against him, namjoon snorted as he imagined how he would bring back his defiant sons and daughters.

 _oh yes_ , it will be grand. yet, he sat back and gave them time to prepare themselves for his arrival. so after waiting the stipulated time to prepare, here namjoon stood - clad in a black suit, mind you, he is carrying weapons, he just feels more sophisticated in a suit rather than a pair of jeans and t-shirt. after all, he is the _boss_. 

it was as if the whole world went still, the five of you just stared at one person; devising ways to kill him as painfully as possible. trudy motioned hoseok to get back as he wouldn’t be able to fight. hoseok obeyed wordlessly and namjoon smirked - good, one less person to think about. he kept looking at them with mild interest as always while the other four saw nothing but red. 

it was this moment that you all were waiting for, none of you cared if today was your last day as long as you guys went down after taking down namjoon too. only thing that was more disturbing than dying and killing him was the fact that if you lost, namjoon will keep you all alive and drag you all back to bangtan for his own entertainment. 

a sound of applause broke the walls of silence confining them. the gangsters looked at namjoon in shock as he kept clapping and then suddenly barked at his guards, "clap you morons!”

as his associates fumbled to obey their leader, namjoon started laughing maniacally. but his laughter lacked any emotions, it was of a mocking tone. everyone knew namjoon was insane because it wouldn’t be possible to build an empire like bangtan with a sane mind and yet his behavior never failed to run chills down their spine.

his face broke in to a sadistic grin, “amazing. just amazing you four! i am so proud of you all, you managed to escape from bangtan’s HQ without me noticing! can you feel how proud i feel right now?" 

namjoon shook his head as he finally stopped laughing, fixing his gaze at the four in front of him, his soft light brown hair covering his eyes but the dark glint was still visible. jimin, seokjin, trudy and you had stayed with namjoon for a long time and therefore one would expect you guys to know namjoon’s tricks but he was as unpredictable as one could be - what he planned to do next was impossible to decipher from his body language or attitude.

you started taking a look around the perimeter, it was highly unlikely for namjoon to not bring some snipers and other shooters. when you turned your gaze back to namjoon he grinned, “did you find them?”

you were caught off guard when he caught onto you and he just laughed at your reaction, “ah, always to the point.” he shook his head and turned to the three associates in front of him, “bring it down boys.”

the four of you, along with hoseok took cover behind the various pillars of the unfurnished warehouse.

what happened next went into a blur. trudy threw the gun strapped to her ankle at hoseok who knew it was game time. the associates kept coming from all the directions, more than you anticipated. jimin cracked his knuckles as an associate advanced towards him and hence started the battle.

trudy was quick to change her position every time an associate shot at her and shooting them back but the bloodbath didn’t go on for long as both of the parties started running out of bullets.

you threw away your now empty gun as three associates came at you and advanced towards them. although you were extremely worn out - you used all those years of mixed martial combat training that you had received.

you had an associate cornered when another grabbed your arm but before he could yank you away, you swiped your leg under his and knocked his balance which resulted in him falling down. you got on top him, your hand on his neck when another associate with a gun had sneaked up on you. he would’ve been successful at killing you right there had he not started with a stupid war cry.

you snapped your head back when you heard him and advanced towards him to take him down when a gunshot through his forehead put his lifeless body on the ground next to you. you looked around yourself to see the shooter and noticed hoseok with the gun. he nodded at you, and you nodded back in acknowledgement, making a mental note to thank him later for this.

your eyes fell on jimin who was punching the living shit out of an associate, he had distorted the poor guy’s face to a pulp and grabbed his gun to shoot two other people in front of him. trudy on the other hand was laughing as an associated failed to hit her but she didn’t fail and took him down at once, her hand around his neck squeezing the life out of the associate.

seokjin’s tall figure had always been an advantage in fighting, because of his truer sense of balance, it was hard to get him off his feet but he was quick to do the same. he had taken down three people too and it looked like the field was emptying when you heard a groan.

your eyes retraced back to jimin as an associate held a knife to his neck and you started walking towards him but you found another associate with a gun to your head. all the five of you were surrounded, it was over.

trudy was on her knees, thick blood flowing out of her nose when you felt a person pushing you onto your knees. you fell down with a thud as you felt the entire world collapsing around you. your heartbeat was racing out of the roof. _so it wasn’t over?_

jimin got to his knees too, his hands in surrender and seokjin was also on his knees, but his eyes were trained at the ground only. he was thinking something. 

namjoon who was standing back the whole time as a mere spectator, came forward and cleared his throat to grab their attention and once he had that, he pretended to wipe fake sweat from his forehead, “whoa. that was quite a chase!”

namjoon’s eyes watched with a shit eating grin as you lashed out. one of the associates held your hand behind your back and you tried to twist your arm in an effort but was silenced by the boss. 

namjoon walked to you and put a hand over your head in a fatherly manner, “slow down cub, you will have a lot of time to kick out your limbs once i take you all back to bangtan.”

after namjoon was done admiring the sight of the five of you on your knees, he ordered his men to take you all to the van which would take you back to bangtan, in all probability. fighting was futile so you all complied.

after being seated inside, trudy felt a sharp object piercing at her thigh, on taking a closer look she noticed it was a knife sticking out of seokjin’s jeans pocket who was sitting beside her. a guard each on either side of them. you and jimin were sitting in the back with hoseok, two guards sitting in front of you. 

trudy almost cried out in happiness on seeing the knife when she met seokjin’s eyes which motioned her to take it out.

trudy took a quick look around and an idea struck her mind. she turned towards seokjin and kissed, “baby i’m so sorry we failed,” she exclaimed loudly.

the guards beside them were alert and were going to separate them but stopped as namjoon started laughing, he was in the front with the driver and just laughed mockingly at couple.

trudy peeped her eyes open between the kiss and managed to get the knife out from his pocket.

when they were inside a tunnel in the highway, the inside of the van filled with shadows of the overhead shed, trudy stuck the knife right under namjoon’s neck as seokjin grabbed the guard’s gun and shot him. before the other guards could shoot them, trudy spoke up.

“easy there minions, i’ve your boss here and believe me when i say i won’t hesitate to slash his throat,” she hissed.

namjoon went to order them but in their state of un-alertness, you and jimin lunched forward and attacked the guards in front of you and got hold of their guns, shooting down all the guards. by the time the car was out of the tunnel, it consisted of four dead bodies, and namjoon sitting with his hands up in surrender. seokjin turned to the driver and put the hilt of his gun at his head, “park the car at the side, now.”

the driver nodded and stopped the car on the abandoned area. 

seokjin got out immediately followed by jimin, who both then opened the passenger door and took out all of namjoon’s weapons strapped to his body. after they were sure he was unarmed, they dragged him out on the street.

the driver made the run for his life when hoseok noticed him and shot him down. his lifeless body spewing out blood from the bullet wound unceremoniously on the side of the road.

trudy and you also got down from the van and joined them. all the pair of eyes trained at namjoon. seokjin kicked at the back of namjoon’s knee which had namjoon fall to his knees. any person in their right mind would try to run away while they still had the time but namjoon’s brain did not work the same way as any sane person’s would.

he waited quietly, his smirk still plastered on his face as jimin stood in front him, his gun pointed towards namjoon. jimin’s eyes going back to the insane dark brown and he licked his lips as his eyes scanned namjoon like a predator looking at his prey. 

"did we catch you off guard _boss_?” the words rolled off jimin’s tongue.

namjoon scrunched his nose, “not really jimin. i actually had expected a good show, after all, most of you were trained under my personal supervision." 

you chuckled at his words - he clearly knew he was going to die and it was only a matter of time and yet the man held on to his pride. 

"so will you be the one to kill me, jimin? mhmm?” namjoon asked casually, his head cocking sideways as he made eye contact with jimin who came dangerously close to him.

jimin smiled as he looked at namjoon with anger and adrenaline coursing through his veins but his smile faltered when he saw namjoon smirk, “it’s a good thing, you know, that i killed your kid because now it doesn’t have to see what a monster his father is.”

jimin doesn’t remember how many bullets he had fired at namjoon before seokjin snatched his gun and hoseok pulled him away. 

although there were planning on torturous ways of killing him, but within a matter of seconds - namjoon was dead by the time jimin even had fired two bullets but oh the image of his blood flowing out of his body and his wet red shirt clutching to his chest had been such a sigh of satisfaction for jimin. 

after it was all over, seokjin drove you all back to trudy’s warehouse and once the adrenaline had left your bodies, you all sat outside the van. namjoon’s dead body was currently put at back of the van wrapped in several layers of plastic.

you scooted closer to jimin, your hand wrapped around his waist and the other fiddled with the gun. jimin leaned into your touch and hid his face in your hair, mumbling a soft ‘ _sorry_ ’ into your ears. you closed your eyes as you inhaled his scent in and nodded lightly. 

trudy was talking to seokjin about their next move and hoseok was wrapping the bandages around his palm securely when seokjin turned back to jimin and asked the question that was plaguing all their minds -

“so what now?”


	10. TEN | LEBENSMUDE — PJM; [EPILOGUE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passenger details : tsundere!park jimin x reader (female). kim seokjin x trudy (oc).  
> extra passengers : jung hoseok, min yoongi, im jaebum, mark tuan, wang jackson, kim yugyeom. (got7 members make special appearance.)  
> source station : mafia!au, marriage!au, age gap!au (9 years), yandere!au, tsundere!au.  
> destination : so!much!angst, smudges of fluff.  
> reading time : 11 minutes

you opened your eyes to find yourself leaning on jimin, your head was resting on his chest. you must have fallen asleep due to being so exhausted with the previous night’s ordeals. you looked up at jimin, he was wide awake and was looking ahead at the road. he looked very tired, exhausted and the corners of his eyes had turned red and veiny. your hand clutched on his shirt as you breathed out softly and stirred causing him to turn his gaze to you.

“feeling better?” jimin mumbled kissing your forehead. his arms were wrapped securely around you, his denim jacket giving you the much needed warmth.

you nodded closing your eyes, “where are we going?” your voice came out groggy.

the five of you got in the van late last night when seokjin said he knew a place that you all could go and since then you guys have been on the road, inching nearer to the destination mile by mile. 

jimin shook his head, sighing softly. he had asked seokjin a couple of times as to where they were headed but the older kept quiet which annoyed jimin but he decided to not ask further.

you decided not to pry too and looked out of the window, the sun was rising and the light mist was covering the surroundings near the roads, the trees appearing like hazy tall figures. it was cloudy, the sunlight piercing through the clouds and forming shadows of the clouds on the green fields by the highway. 

seokjin drove with determination, thinking of ways to diffuse the situation when he reaches the destination cause things could turn nasty very quickly. he just hoped that the people inside the car with him would understand why he chose this particular place to go for help,

trudy who was sitting on the passenger seat noticed the worry on seokjin’s forehead and kept her hand on top of his which was on the gear handle.

seokjin turned to her for a second when his body registered her familiar touch, his fingers intertwined with hers, his thumb gently stroking over the expanse of her little finger. trudy squeezed his hand gently in a wordless support to which seokjin flashed a quick smile as he turned his gaze back on the road and kept driving.

on the back seat, hoseok lay. he couldn’t sleep although you told him multiple times to. he couldn’t get the thought of taehyung out of his mind. he really thought of that psychopath as his family and got tortured in return. hoseok brought his hand in front of his face from where it was behind his head and stared at his mangled finger. though the wound was tightly wrapped in layers of bandages but the blood flow hadn’t stopped anytime soon so the whole cloth was bloody. he couldn’t really feel the pain, that’s the thing - he couldn’t feel his finger. jimin had assured him that any good doctor can reattach his nerve endings and it’ll be better like it was but what about the trauma he went through? all those of years of killing people in cold blood, smuggling drugs is nothing compared to what he went through in those couple of hours with taehyung. he was tied down and left in a room with a maniac. it wasn’t the physical pain that affected him but the thought of what taehyung would do next to torture him - that anticipation is what was the most traumatic part of the entire incident. another thing that really bothered him was the fact that trudy and seokjin had said nothing. he had spent the last two years with them so their silence pierced equally like taehyung’s knife. what he didn’t know was that trudy felt personally responsible for not being able to stop this before and save him from the trauma. both trudy and seokjin felt responsible and they had no words to offer him, they felt incompetent. 

on the other hand, you, who wanted to kill him just a few weeks ago for blasting music at a loud volume now were helping him as much as you could to ease his pain. reassuring him any chance you got, which did not go unnoticed by hoseok and he thanked you earnestly with his eyes.

you kept your hand on the glass window to wipe away the frost from it when the car came to a halt in front of, what looked like, an old building. 

seokjin got down, as did the others. jimin’s expression changed the moment he realized where they were and whom the aforementioned building belonged to. he turned to seokjin at once, he was angry. 

“hyung is this a joke?” his tone was sharp.

seokjin was fearing this exact thing, “no. they can help us. mark is my friend.”

“you’ve got to be kidding me, they have always been our biggest rivals. walking in there is death.”

“it can’t be that bad?” you asked unsure.

jimin shook his head and got a hold of your wrist pulling you to his side, “we’re not walking in there. you know it very well that they won’t hesitate to fill our bodies with bullets even before we can talk to them.”

seokjin sighed and looked at trudy for help but she just shrugged. she knew about got7, she knew about the rivalry and what jimin said is true. she wanted to support seokjin but with what she has gone through in the past few days, she stood her ground and decided not to step forward in the conversation. 

hoseok’s body language changed too when jimin mentioned got7, he remembered the previous encounters with got7 which had turned real nasty and it’s safe to say - both the groups hated each other and wouldn’t even breathe in each other’s direction.

“come on, jimin. we all know your wife and hoseok both need medical attention. i’m assuring you that we’ll be okay. they won’t kill us.”

jimin chuckled bitterly, “i’m sorry hyung but i can trust no one anymore. we just escaped from a place filled with people who only wanted to hurt us. one of them is stuffed in the back of van as we speak.”

“exactly. i’ve a plan and namjoon’s dead body will be more useful to us than he was when we was alive.” 

seokjin kept on convincing jimin when a guard who was standing near the entrance of the building and observing you guys, finally walked to where you all were standing.

he came and stood in front of you, “this isn’t public property so ya’ll can take your family picnic somewhere else,” he said moving his jacket sideways to show his gun.

you rolled eyes as you got a hold of his collar, “listen here you piece of shit, we want to talk to your leader so you better not waste our time with your stupid face-”

seokjin pulled you away, giving you a look, “let’s all act in a civil way?” he said and looked back at the guard. both of them walked off to some distance so you guys couldn’t hear them.

trudy watched in shock, she’s never seen seokjin being so suspicious ever. she couldn’t think of one thing that was going on inside his head and that made her quite uncomfortable. almost as if she didn’t knew him at all. this was all new to her and she wasn’t entirely sure if she liked it even a bit.

seokjin came back shortly and informed you all that im jaebum will meet you all in his office.

jimin shot a confused look at seokjin, _‘what could you possibly offer them to agree so easily?’_

seokjin nodded at jimin, his eyes pleading jimin to just agree and walk forward. hoseok, trudy and seokjin walked in front, jimin and you followed behind. jimin didn’t let go of your hand even for a second, his body in a flight and fight mode. his eyes sharply taking in the surroundings of the building as he only looked for exit routes. 

the guard led you all inside jaebum’s office. it was a really old building with damp walls but the portraits hanging on those rotten walls probably cost a million dollar each. the floor too was unruly and stony. everything about the place only gave off a ominous vibe.

you saw a person sitting on a desk. he had dark brown hair, and if you weren’t mistaken, a nose piercing too. his silky hair was falling on to his left eye while the right side was cleanly tucked behind his ear. he also had a cheekbone piercing. his look was unlike anything you’d ever seen before and you’d lying to yourself if you said you didn’t find him hot. his hands were propped up on the table, his aura was very sophisticated and you figured he was the infamous im jaebum.

you’ve only heard about got7 on a few countable occasions. since you handled more of the technical operations, you weren’t that aware of the physical entities on the other side of the business. 

there was another presence in that room, a person standing in the shadows that the lamp on jaebum’s desk was casting on the walls. he was tall and had a significantly slimmer body frame.

“give me one good reason as to why i shouldn’t shoot you all and be done with it?” jaebum started, his eyes moving from one body to the other standing in front of him, stopping ever so conveniently on trudy. a smirk appearing on his face.

jimin’s grip on your hand tightened securely as soon as the words of the threat left jaebum’s lips. 

seokjin noticed jaebum’s suggestive gaze on trudy and clenched his fist but maintained his calm posture, “we bear a gift with us,” seokjin stated, his throat slightly going dry.

jaebum chuckled and leaned back on his chair, his fair getting obscured behind the shadows, “what can you possibly give me that will change my mind?”

“namjoon’s dead body.”

jaebum stirred in his seat a bit, he was clearly taken by surprise, “that’s a lie. i received no such news that bangtan’s leader is dead.”

“you will soon, it’s not yet morning. your little birdies will reach you soon to give you the news.”

jaebum turned to the figure in the shadows, “mark?”

the dark figure, presumably mark, came forward, “there’s no harm in checking what they have.”

jaebum nodded sighing, “fine, kim. show us.”

seokjin led the two men down to the van, all of you following quietly behind. on the way, jimin saw a face in the hallway - he knew that face but couldn’t put a name to it.

seokjin opened the van and the stench of blood filled the environment. jaebum covered his nose with his hand and with his index finger moved the cloth from the face of the dead body, _kim fucking namjoon in flesh._

“there you go,” seokjin said.

jaebum looked at him and mark quietly, “still doesn’t prove shit. you all are still very much from bangtan, or should i say you guys now are bangtan?”

“we don’t care about it,” seokjin assured him.

jaebum chuckled, “sure, you don’t. you and jimin along with namjoon formed bangtan and now i’m supposed to believe you don’t care about it?”

“you can burn it to the ground for all we care. he took some things from us that he shouldn’t have even touched and hence here we are, with his dead body,” jimin finally spoke up. 

jaebum shrugged, “i’ve still got no guarantee for it.”

seokjin sighed, “what if we give you all the secrets about bangtan? you can take it down easily then. for instance, right now, it’s being controlled by two psychopaths who think they know the ways of the world just because they’re good at snitching on people.”

jaebum smiled, “now that’s better. and those two snitches, yeah, they have left a gift for you here too.”

jimin’s body stiffened on the mention of jeongguk, “what do you mean?” he took a quick look around, ready to squeeze the life out of jeongguk’s eyes if he even so much sees younger breathing in front of him.

jaebum nodded at mark who called for jackson and yugyeom. jaebum went to speak but jimin beat him to it.

“i know you two, don’t i?”

you recognized yugyeom at once and pointed at the black haired boy, “i know him. he is jeongguk’s friend. he even came to our place once with him.”

yugyeom grinned and bowed his head slightly as if presenting himself as a magician who just reappeared on the stage after disappearing using a trick, “yeah. i’ve been to your gracious mansion. jeongguk is my friend.”

“yes, yes. finally. i knew i remembered these faces,” jimin said nodding. 

jackson smirked at you, “it’s good you remember us. you’re going to love the gift we’ve for you, doll.”

no sooner had the words left jackson’s mouth than jimin lunched towards him, only to be stopped by seokjin in time or surely jackson was going to get his head bashed in.

“whoa whoa boys. if you guys so much as even think of harming any of my men, the deal is off, i will offer no protection and would rather kill you all here right now,” jaebum threatened.

seokjin glared at jimin, “think about this. we need to get away, we need this right now.”

jimin spat and took a step back, his eyes never leaving jackson who still had a shit eating grin plastered on his face, “i don’t care about the deal. talk like that to my wife again and so help me god, i will end you.”

jackson chuckled raising his hands up in mock surrender.

after the environment calmed down a bit, jackson and yugyeom led you to their basement. jackson took out a key from his pocket and unlocked a door. he pushed the door open and what was inside knocked the air out of you.

“yoongi?” you said softly as you advanced forward, still in shock because this is the last place that you’d expect him to be in. for all you knew, he could be dead.

the anger coursing through your veins struct to your brain as you went to grab yugyeom by his collar and tear him a new one, jimin’s hand between you two - stopping you.

yoongi was lying on the floor, evidently cold as his body had curled up into a ball, his lifeless figure stirred when he heard your voice and looked up, “y/n?”

you heard yoongi and immediately walked to him, making a mental note to finish your business with jackson and yugyeom later on.

“oh my god, yes it’s me,” you leaned down next to him.

“fuck you aren’t dead? i went through all that in the remorse that you’re dead, dude.”

you groaned, “stop already. you’re hurt,” you touched his thigh from where he was bleeding and he winced.

“yeah jeongguk caught on to me spying on him,” yoongi said and turned to yugyeom and jackson, “and called up those bastards who brought me here.”

you helped him to a sitting position, “you’ve no idea how glad i’m to see you alive.”

yoongi sighed and nodded, “yeah. likewise.” 

jimin turned to yugyeom and jackson, “you’re so lucky we’ve got no place or you’d all be dead for what you’ve done to yoongi.”

yugyeom shrugged smirking, “oops i guess…?”

the pair left you three in the basement as you and jimin tried to help yoongi to a standing position. 

> **two months later :**

within a week of the whole thing, you and jimin had moved out of got7′s base after giving them any helpful intel about bangtan that you two could. withdrawing every last penny from the bank, you two had rented out a small apartment but didn’t have the least idea as to how you two would earn a living. being in a mafia and killing people was all you both were experts in, so leaving behind that life was not an easy feat. you never got the chance to finish your degree and had to discontinue your studies, while on the other hand jimin only had a bachelors on maths but he had no real job for 9 long years so no school employed him due to lack of references. after being rejected from multiple jobs, you finally had got a job as a bagger in a 24/7 convenience store and jimin also started working as a pizza delivery guy. 

trudy and seokjin lived on the other part of the city, in a suburb where trudy walked in a car cleaning shop and seokjin worked at a gas station. the distance between the couples was maintained to through off any suspicion by police or the government if they ever busted bangtan and got any leads on them. 

and the last you talked to hoseok and yoongi, they had somehow found themselves jobs as personal bodyguards. 

you bagged all the items of a lady as she paid for her stuff, “have a good day!” you chimed as you finished putting in all the products carefully in the brown bag.

“thank you,” the lady replied.

“it’ll be better if you double pack this,” you suggested and when she agreed, you leaned down to grab a bigger brown bag when your phone vibrated.

you tapped jihyun to take your place as you walked to the back to check the message. it was very unlike of you to leave work in the middle like this but the message tone was a familiar one and it only meant one thing.

you sat on an empty box inside the storage room as you unlocked your phone.

 **|** **trudy** : _your place, tomorrow night._

you were expecting trudy’s text but the text itself made no sense, unless _they_ were finally found. you forwarded the message immediately to jimin and yoongi.

at the exact time you had agreed on, the next night, you found your house bustling with people - trudy, seokjin, hoseok and yoongi. everyone was punctual and had brought soju along.

after finishing dinner, everyone was sitting on the carpeted floor enjoying their drinks when seokjin finally broke the silence as to why he gathered everyone there. 

“i received a text from mark. they finally have busted taehyung and jeongguk.”

everyone in the room grew silent and just stared at seokjin.

“they are in jeju island,” seokjin nodded at jimin who knew exactly what that meant.

although they had shook on a deal with got7 to stay away from the whole ordeal of bangtan, especially away from jeongguk and taehyung but neither of them gave a rat’s ass about the deal anymore. all they saw was blood.

“but we need guns,” suggested hoseok.

“exactly love,” you smiled as you went and opened your freezer and took out the back covering which revealed a secret compartment that contained guns and magazines of bullets.

jimin picked up his gun and started loading it, “ _son_ you won’t see it coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooof it’s finally over, shit?
> 
> feel free to comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> don't come at my throat haha.
> 
> leave a comment! thank you for stopping by and reading!! you can find my work here too - 99liners.tumblr.com


End file.
